


Loyal and Gentle

by rngrdead



Series: Loyal and Gentle [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is sucked through a portal to an alternative dimension, but it is an exchange rather than one way. How will the two different Xanders and the two Spikes - so very different - cope?</p><p>Note: Not BDSM but slavery of sorts; also species manipulation & dark themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .  
>  Disclaimer: Don’t own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Salustra and petxnd whose far lighter and longer story far surpasses this  
> minor indulgence of muse Daisy

Working Title: Loyal and Gentle  
Author: josie_h@yahoo.com   
Archived at: Here only...  
http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=rngrdead  
Pairing: Xander/Spike   
Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes. Also species manipulation & dark themes.  
Summary: see above  
Warnings: M/M – if you don’t like boys together, don’t play here! Not BDSM but slavery of sorts  
Disclaimer: Don’t own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Acknowledgements: Salustra and petxnd whose far lighter and longer story far surpasses this   
minor indulgence of Daisy 

 

Xander luxuriated on his new *plushy* bean bag, but it didn’t feel… right. 

He still couldn’t understand what had happened that night but had woken in a very dark and very cold cave like arrangement on a bed that smelled of Master.

Master seemed angry all the time, and though his touch was always kind, had refused his attentions repeatedly. 

In the end he had begged for his comfort place and after much questioning, Master had understood and eventually provided him a new one.

Master had also (thankfully) stopped trying to put clothes on Xander. Only lesser pets and slaves wore clothes, but Master didn’t seem to remember that, and the confused Pet had cried until Master finally gave in to his begging. 

He still couldn’t understand why Master seemed so upset, nor why he refused to take the proffered wrist of his Pet anymore. Finally he plucked up the courage to speak without being questioned.

“Have I done something wrong Master? Please!!!? I wish to please you Master?! Please?! What have I done?!” But in his heart he knew. Somehow this wasn’t his Master… really… and nothing was the same. Something two days ago… He had pleased his real Master then the horrid swirl had begun, he had been so frightened… and Master had tried to reach him then… he had woken somewhere else. 

Master looked the same but… As Xander let hot tears soak into the new bean bag, he went over and over the evening before and the events in the hour or so that ended in the swirling vortex that had taken him.  
……………..

Spike had been again engaged in deep conversation but still managed to stroke through his Pet’s hair absently. He was tempted to turn and lick the kind hand provocatively but knew better, Xander was aware that Master was busy so instead leaned, ever so slightly, into the gentle caress.

It was worrying! Spike had no problem with the bleeders – but the new generation species with flesh regeneration capability was asking for trouble and risked the entire brood stock of a farm if some idiot (and Spike knew first hand there were plenty of those working for the breeding lots) happened to swap the vials! To crossbreed bleeders with regenerators would render the former impotent, robbing the whole market of the second most popular fluid, semen. The other issue was the pain/pleasure response from all bleeders – specifically sought after as it gave the liquid – blood - that extra ‘zing’. 

Regenerators’ pain receptors were missing entirely, it had been found that regenerator specimens were best kept in a special environment to prevent them from inadvertently injuring themselves, but on the upside they were extremely docile and responded well to large group farming. Harvesting was found to be better if done as a whole herd, as ‘stripping’ en masse allowed recovery pens and a special feeding regime to be invoked as the flesh grew back. 

Bringing the whole mob in at once was also useful for branding and culling purposes – though being such early days with the human subspecies, the latter had rarely been necessary. The main difficulty seemed to be that there was not option to breed naturally, and should their DNA mix with other subspecies, accidental or deliberate, it would contaminate both species irreparably.

He slammed down the phone and stared with distracted affection at his own beautiful Pet. 

Humans had bred and eaten the flesh of other animals for thousands of years – killing the animals in the process, though now most humans, like his dear Pet, were strictly vegetarian. Like humans, the demon community had worked hard to develop breeds of humans that were suited to their roles. The latest was just the next round of manipulation and was kinder to the food source. No pain, and life beyond the harvest – no worse than sheep shearing really. But it still bothered him… as did human silence these days. A ruling, ten years previously, had mandated that all but prize Pets and offspring of the best pedigree slaves line have larynx removed at birth rendering them silent. 

His dear Pet saw the worry and the boy blinked back with the loving gaze of an infant, then broke into a wide smile and opened his arms wide as Spike leaned down to kiss him gently on the temple. The hint for a hug was taken and Master lay on, then with, Xander on the bean bag for many minutes, simply taking and giving comfort.

He stroked over the beautiful form and Xander responded as he always did, becoming instantly hard but waiting for permission, “Ahhh sweet boy… have at it then,” Xander gave a slight whimper of delight as he rolled awkwardly off the beanbag only to return on his knees and begin his task of pleasuring his Master. Spike continued to talk to his companion. 

“Knew what I was getting into with this bloody governing body bollocks, just didn’t think…” He paused to lift his hips as Xander tugged at his Master’s jeans… “Just didn’t think it would ever get this bloody complicated…” Xander licked up the sensitive skin of Spike’s inner thighs, first left then right, “Ohhh yeah… that’s it Luv… just… Aarrgh Yessssss” 

All thoughts of politics and decisions evaporated as Xander’s skilled mouth pleasured him and he finally slept for a few minutes.

He was awoken by a scream and the beginning of a maelstrom within his own office. Furniture and fixtures were flying around the small space and being sucked into the vortex. 

Xander was scrabbling at the floor trying desperately to hold on as his legs were sucked relentlessly toward the gaping dimensional rift.

Spike dove forward, only barely touching his beautiful Pet’s fingertips before the horrid swirling mass of light and power snapped up his Pet, then closed with an explosive jolt.

……………….

He must have dozed off, waking with a start as a cool hand touched his forehead and the smell of a food he didn’t recognize assaulted his senses.

“C’mon Pet… don’t care where you came from, but ya’ still gotta eat.”

He recognized the kind tone, the soft touch and his stomach rumbled. Finally he knew what to do. He smiled at Spike with genuine joy then swiftly pulled off the beanbag and fell into a down position before his Master, readying himself to be fed.

“What the…?... Oh *Bloody Hell*!!”

………………

 

Xander had never been mistreated or hit – even when training. There was no need. His pedigree was impeccable and original owner was one of the top breeders in the country in his particular variety.

Now a lady of leisure, having inherited her Sire’s estates when he dusted, Mistress Clarissa had always owned at least two top quality humans of the white and chocolate variety, and won countless shows with them over the years. 

Xander’s mother and her sister were both bred and trained champions in their own right. They were beautiful women with a rather exotic look to them and had been hand picked by Mistress when they were both still tiny, their affectionate natures and pretty looks a natural choice for the soft hearted Vampire. She had hand raised and trained them herself, and was a staunch believer in strict discipline but teaching it with reward not cruelty. They were allowed to sleep on the bed with Mistress, were indulged and returned her affections in every way.

Mistress only allowed her pride and joy, the two white and chocolate sisters, to breed with the best of the best – and then only allowed them a litter every two years. The year Xander and his sister Mel were borne, one of his twin cousins died of complications at birth despite, the best medical attention – Mistress had apparently cried for days.

Xander had seen his father a few times. He had an amazingly long show name, but like Xander – his owner referred to him by his pet name Rolf. He was still a grand champion in his class at show, beaten to the prize only twice in fourteen years – a magnificent looking man with impeccable training. Apparently he was *always* seen at his Master’s side. Mistress often reminded them that it cost her a fortune to have his stud services for ‘her girls’, but it didn’t stop her.

Unusually, she kept the children on the estate until they were fully trained as personal pets, preferring to do the final grooming herself before passing them to her exclusive group of clients. They were, however, removed from their mothers for sleeping and feeding as soon as toilet trained &/or their new siblings were born. 

It wasn’t so bad. They were all in the same big room for sleep or quiet time, and each ‘pup’ was given their own sleeping bag – warm, plushy and full of tiny soft beads, it served as training place and comfort. All the children learned quickly that they should return to their bag and wait if they were to receive a reward, were unsure of what to do and worried, or simply… wanted a little extra attention (Mistress never failing to pet any of them if she happened to be passing).

Mistress delighted in training the children – including counting to ten and recitation of poetry in their repertoire – though the context was never fully explained, all the children had excellent memories. They were also trained in the social manners for a Pet.

Since she had been able to devote her time to her pets exclusively, Clarissa had taken up show judging and also held master classes at weekends for other pet breeders. It was not always for show, some enthusiastic owners simply wanting to be instructed in training and maintenance of their humans. She now employed three other trainers to take beginner, junior and intermediate classes by popular demand.

Xander had always been amazed at the variety of humans that arrived at the property for the training weekends with their owners. All colors, shapes and sizes – and some just plain ugly! But as his sister noted (with giggles) one day… regardless of the demon species of the owner, so many of them looked like their pets! 

In the beginner classes some humans were just plain misbehaved and took months (if ever) to comply to basic commands, others, Xander could tell, were mistreated – not at the class but one could see them flinch as their Master or Mistress approached. He and Mel and his cousin Ryan were always brought out when the beginners were there even though they were all often *much* younger than the humans being trained. Afterwards they would giggle about the one who got distracted or confused, or the male who was obviously terribly aroused by the whole experience and had to be asked to leave for a time until his Master could get him calmed a little!

Xander remembered going with his mother and twin sister to a show once while their mother competed. They watched from their travel cage in the back room as hundreds of frantic owners prepared their charges for show, preening and pampering, cutting nails, oiling and in some cases doing the most ridiculous hair styles imaginable! He recalled one smallish woman with pale skin and dull green eyes turning to face him and gave a bored look as her owner fluffed up her incredible mop of bright orange hair, tied a green bow just over her temple and kissed her with delight. 

Mistress didn’t believe in all that rot, simply stood their mother Gemma on the platform, groomed her swiftly, said a few quiet words then led her into the ring. 

Other owners and interested breeders came to admire and coo at the children through the cage wire, Xander never more pleased that there was a tiny padlock on the door even while Mistress was present.

Xander remembered with pride that he and Mel had later been allowed to follow behind Mistress and sit at her feet along side their first-prize-in-group-winning mother as Mistress judged. It was actually quite boring, but he remembered his mother’s hand occasionally caressing them – expressing her pride with her eyes without saying a word. After two hours of perfect behavior they stood as Mistress thanked and bade farewell to her fellow judges. 

Every single one of the elite judges stopped to give the children a pat and congratulate them on their behavior or admire their breeding and appearance. One judge even offering to purchase Mel when she was of age. Mistress had smiled sweetly but Xander could tell – there was *no way*. 

Mistress had always intended to keep Mel and their tiny cousin Tinka as her two favorites approached retirement. His mother would breed for a few more years but female show pets were in *very* short supply so Mistress had her eye on the younger girls to fill that role. 

He grinned as he remembered. 

Mel was glorious as a teenager – and even better as an adult. Though he had only spotted her after his sale twice in the flesh, she was on so many billboards! Everything from diamond encrusted collars to exclusive pet grooming kits, her image was everywhere.

Even as a teenager she had an impossibly slim waistline, and the body of a natural athlete – slim as Xander’s was, long dead straight brunette hair and dark eyes rimmed by ridiculously long lashes. A wonderful specimen and apparently looking lovelier every year! 

His Master was never into the whole ‘show off you pet’ scenario in any way shape or form, but Xander thought his life with Master was actually more exciting.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike was frantic – his Pet… his best friend!… his confidant and constant companion of nearly twelve years had just disappeared into a swirling abyss.

He called Clarissa immediately – she had all the contacts after all… and less than an hour later, the dowager vampire arrived complete with entourage of three seers, a mage and several demons who regularly made inter-dimensional jumps and of course her darling pets (whom she was never seen without!)

They worked all afternoon, examining the room, exploring reasons and trying to establish whether the location was a permanent portal or simply an anomaly created by the confluence of some unusual atmospheric phenomena and magic gone awry in the near vicinity.

As it appeared the room had developed properties of the former it was suggested that all but the powerful mage and interdimensional traveler Julian step through to seek and retrieve Spike’s pet. 

Spike sought a photograph of his boy, finally simply pulling one from the frame on his desk. It was a joyful shot of Xander on his favorite beanbag. He had been coloring all afternoon while Spike worked – he was always so patient! And when told to look up and smile…

Spike handed over the picture with blood tears already tracking down his cheeks, “Just find ‘im yeah? Whatever it takes… I’ll pay you… Just find ‘im.”

Spike closed off the room and joined Clarissa and team (and a large mug of blood) in the sitting room.

“Bloke’s gone through… guess that’s good yeah?”

Clarissa reached out her hand and pulled the younger vampire to sit beside her on the ottoman. She was smoking a cigarette at the end of a long holder and was dressed in an impossibly tight straight black dress and train, raven hair and bright green eyes set off by a deep crimson wrap. 

Spike adored the Mistress, not only for her flamboyance, but also her genuine friendship and good nature. “My darling there is *nothing* to worry about… Julian does this *all the time* and just think! This house is now worth a *fortune* with its own portal! Though I would advise building a larger entertainment room on the back… and knock out that wall it’s just ugly!”

The twinkle in Clarissa’s eye gave away her attempt to lighten the mood. It worked and Spike smiled and kissed her hand before sitting back to sip his blood and try to wait patiently for news.

Twelve minutes later they heard a thump in the next room before Julian arrived at the door holding a very dressed, very tanned, and very angry Xander… but it wasn’t Spike’s Xander…  
……………

PART 2

“What the??!!!”

It was not only Spike that knew there was something terribly wrong, Clarissa and the others instantly sensed and the attending medico – ready to treat the beloved pet of Master Spike, took immediate action, delivering an anesthetic as kindly as he could, given the level of upset. Julian held the pet’s head tight and a full knock out dose was swiftly delivered to Xander’s upper arm.

Xander woke some full two hours later disorientated, but strangely comfortable. He was face down in some sort of soft… bean bag that smelt oddly familiar! He tried to move his arms then legs, but both seemed… secured in some fashion, and some sort of soft latex gag prevented him from speaking but seemed to be delivering oxygen into his throat assisting his recovery.

“Master your pet seems to be on the improve.”

Xander recognized the demon language from something Giles had taught him, but could not quite identify the species. He jolted his whole body, hoping for some shift in status, but only succeeded in frustrating himself.

A cool hand stroked over his hair, apparently affectionately, “Hey Pet easy there… it’s been a long night… Jon here will check you over then we’ll get you some rest OK? You remember Jon?” 

The hand continued the doting, and obviously concerned, caress all down his body… which was … apparently… nude! While another set of hands began to systematically examine him and test him for reactions. Xander began to buck and groan and struggle in his tight bindings. He still could not really see the faces of his assailants and really had no idea where he was. It was all terribly wrong. One minute he’s standing near Spike crypt and the next…

Mistress Clarissa was beside herself with worry! She had loved and trained Xander from so small – and now to see him in the safe jacket and in such distress – it was all too much. 

Nevertheless she promised to return with his mother in five days’ time, if only that they would need to make a decision should inter-dimensional distemper be the issue. Clarissa never liked it, but knew that it was always good that her mothers and owners be present to say goodbye if the final injection was the only answer.

Jon, a young Galian demon turned cool grey eyes to Mistress and Master, “I think his system may be simply reacting to the transition Master. May I give him a stronger sedative, and perhaps a few multivitamins. He will need to be kept quiet for a few days. Can I suggest you remove the oxygen piece if you are going to keep him sedated – he would be better to breath on his own. But I would recommend keeping on the jacket in case he reacts badly as you reduce the dosage.”

“Oh…” Spike had *never* restrained his pet before. 

Clarissa put a quiet hand on the distressed owner, her good friend’s, arm. “Keep the jacket on my dear – we *always* use them after some sort of major medical procedure, or if there has been trauma of some kind, keeps them calm and really is quite comfy for the precious loves.” 

She stroked first Xander then her two pretty pets in turn as she stood to leave.

Spike turned to the medical team, he could see his pet beginning to struggle again, despite the comfortable full body bindings. They had to help him! 

“Bloody hell!! Of course!! Whatever it takes!! Just … do it…!!” Spike’s game face fell away as the terrified eyes of his pet met his own and Xander felt the prick of a needle. 

Xander wriggled a little more and registered the gag being removed but even before he could form words felt… really… rather comfortable… and relaxed… and then… black

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike had initially thought the Scoobie had just had a few too many when he fronted up *nude* in the upper story of Spike’s crypt. It only occurred to him later that he had fixed a padlock on the inside and the door was still locked. But a nude and unconscious Xander meant stakage from the Slayer if ignored, so Spike had hefted the (in retrospect) strangely light and lithe form down onto the bed to let him sleep it off. 

At the time he figured another tiff with the soon to be missus… but when the lad started to whimper and beg, Spike knew there was something else going on. He thought it might be a seventies fetish spell given that the lad had literally begged for a beanbag (And he still owed Clem two kittens &/or a night of poker for the wonderfully kitch, fake-fur covered bag of polystyrene).

Clem had actually been a godsend, and his brother, Stan, a ‘human problems counselor’ had stopped by to help Spike cope with the rather (obviously) deranged Xander.

“It’s a typical reaction to repeated trauma, call it battle fatigue, shell shock whatever you like… but humans just aren’t cut out for the sleep loss and stress of fighting on a hellmouth… Amazing this didn’t happen earlier really”

Spike flicked his third cigarette in half an hour into the cool of the night and considered the doctor’s words… “So what? He’s a bloody war victim? There’s not a scratch on the blighter!...”

Stan, cut him off, “Strangely with humans, the ‘wounds’ are often cumulative and in some cases the effects are permanent. For now it seems, he at least feels safe with you.”

“Bloody well called me Master! You reckon that’s feelin’ safe??!!!”

“Well exactly. He sees you as his protector, the one responsible and controlling everything.”

“So what am I s’posed to do?”

“Well as long as he’s not violent or looks like doing something desperate, I’d suggest indulging him. He certainly seems happy enough… has he said much?” Stan leaned over and petted the half snoozing Xander and took particular note of Xander’s loving response as he leaned into a cooler hand as Spike followed suit.

“Just begged for this thing,” Spike indicated the bean bag with a measure of disgust, “And not to be clothed really… seems a little… over affectionate though… don’t you think.” Spike pulled his hand away with a timely jerk as Xander began to lick and nuzzle when the Master’s hand was left resting on his face. “Bloody Hell!!”

“I would strongly suggest that this human has had suppressed feelings for you for some time, given the level of affection he is displaying now. If it is too uncomfortable for you I would suggest medication or at worst a facility that caters for this sort of … disorder.”

“What lock ‘im up?”

Xander had been listening though only offhandedly, more thrilled by Master allowing him to show affection – if only for a moment. Now he focused on Master. Surely Master would not send him away for retraining… not now! He’d done *nothing* wrong… he was Xander out of Gemma and Rolf… and he had done *nothing wrong*!

It took less than a second to decide. He launched off the bag and prostrated himself on the floor in front of Master palms up in a final plea, he would rather be sold on to a farm or back to Mistress than go through the humiliation of having to be retrained!

It was Stan who lifted him from the floor and pulled the now shaking form into a loose skinned hug, petting pretty brunette hair and cooing reassuringly before addressing Spike.

“He’s affectionate, compliant and seems to understand what is going on around him… and he definitely likes you!... So… give the boy some time. If he comes to his senses? Great! If not? You’ve got yourself a rather nice looking human pet!”

Stan stood, lifting Xander with him and delivered the boy into a rather unwilling Spike’s arms.

Xander tried to be calm, but was too worried, and when he smelt Master, simply gave in to instinct and… snuggled into the smell of leather, JD and… his master, Spike.

Spike thanked Stan with a nod and indicated the basket of moggies on the sarcophagus near the door. “There’s seven there… best I could do at short notice – but they are all tabbies!)  
Stan grinned a pointed toothed smile, “More than enough! Sorry I couldn’t give you better news.”

He took the basket and departed and Spike, still holding an armful of apparently happy Xander, flipped open the cellphone ‘passed down’ from Dawn and made a call

“I need to talk to you Red, sommit’s up with the boy. And yeah… it’s urgent.”


	2. Part 3

Xander drifted in and out of awareness for five days and surprisingly, really *was* comfortable in his bindings, if for no other reason than it eliminated any opportunity of escape and gave him no choice but to relax and sleep. 

When he was aware he fancied he often felt a gentle cool hand combing through his hair and deep baritone voice soothing him.

On day four he came to with… whoever they were… lifting him into a warm bath. It wasn’t the bath so much as the finish of it that caused him to react. Two sets of hands washed his nether regions with a glove covered hands and *intruded* into the place that only twice had Anya’s toys ventured to go! He had bucked and struggled in his bound state so much that the fingers in his rear actually did some minor damage. A sharp jab in his rear was followed by the sickening feeling of falling as he registered their words, “We have to tell the Master.”

Xander had no idea how long he had been out for, but came too back on his beanbag, still bound but on his side, clean and dry and with a catheter in his arm. The mouthpiece was back. 

There was obviously a small group of people behind him discussing his future.

Spike was desperate. His lovely pet… The medical team agreed that there was no sign of distemper, but there was definitely something amiss. Xander stared at Spike with a measure of anger and … well certainly there seemed none of the love and devotion that was *always* present – and his behavior in the grooming room was extremely worrying.

Xander could hear – and this time understand – Spike(!), or at least a version of Spike, and the female discussing options. He felt a body sit behind him on the beanbag and begin to stroke him with a familiar cool hand as the two spoke.

“Can’t tell you how much this means that you’re here Luv…”

“Oh my *darling* I wouldn’t *dream* of leaving you to deal with this alone… he was one of mine – and it is *so* upsetting to see this…”

Spike sniffed hard and put on a resolved face as he looked from Xander to Clarissa and back. “So what do you reckon… are there any other options – and don’t give me the put ‘im down one because… not goin’ ta happen, even if it takes tablets three times a day for thirty somethin’ years – not goin’ ta happen.”

Clarissa leveled a knowing look at Spike – for all his bluster he really was a complete softy at heart. His previous pet, one of her early white and chocolates, had been quite loopy, yet   
Spike had persevered and loved her for close on twenty years. She had come to a tragic end when she escaped her lead and ran oblivious of her surroundings into oncoming traffic. Spike had been devastated for months afterwards… it was part of the reason he had asked Clarissa for a male this time. And little Xander had been perfect… 

The mutual devotion was instant. She had left Spike for a little time with his prospective purchase… just to make sure, but by the time she returned, Xander had his head in Spike’s lap and the vampire was stroking a soft horse hair brush through the long brunette locks. In all her years of breeding, she had never seen such rapport on a first meeting, and was more than happy to sell Xander to her lovely friend.

It made the current situation even more distressing. But there were some pragmatic decisions to be made and only really a few options.

“My darling, I know this is going to be hard but we must consider the facts. He has been through a portal, he has been damaged in some way and forgotten *all* his training, plus seems quite violent. 

"There really are only three options. We put him down, which I know you would never agree to, but darling you really may need to think of it if he does not improve. Look at the dear love… 

"He doesn’t even recognize his own mother!” Xander blinked up at that, but simply saw two nude and heavily pregnant, very similar looking women. His mother had been pretty like that once but his stare of fear and confusion just emphasized Clarissa’s point.

“We can always geld him – which seems a shame given the pedigree, but at least would render him more docile and is so much better than keeping him on the medication – and I know *you* won’t mind his softer hair and slimmer lines afterwards.

“Or (and this is the most expensive option)… you engage a pet therapist and work to get his training back… Spike my dear, I really do care for the little love of yours but you are going to have to make some very hard decisions... Now… I personally would try the latter first.   
*Somewhere* in that brain of his must be the affection and the loyalty you so love…” 

Spike didn’t even hesitate, “Let’s do that then – give it two months ‘n if there’s no improvement then we’ll go the gelding option… never saw to breed from ‘im anyway.”

Clarissa beamed, “It’s settled then, I’ll contact Reginald tomorrow. And when you’re ready, bring him to one of the beginner classes – I’m sure he’ll start to remember from there.” The vampire patted her blonde friend’s arm, and was given a grateful kiss on the hand by Spike then, her two pregnant pets flanking her, was shown out by one of Spike’s staff.

Xander knew he was not in his own dimension – that was obvious – but now realized just how much trouble he was in… and with the gelded!?! Whatever this training was, he resolved to do it perfectly – at least until the others found him or he could figure out how to get home. He let another tear squeeze onto the pillow – What if he failed training and Willow and Buffy did find him in the future some time? He would be returning with them a eunuch?!!

………………………..

PART 3

His training had always been easy, even joyful, and he and Mel, in fact all the children, delighted in the regular exercise and the opportunity to show Mistress just how good they could be. And she *never* missed the chance to reward good behavior or a new trick… and she knew *all* their most special rewards. For Xander it was *always* chocolate pieces, and Mistress seemed to have the knack of providing them just when he was feeling a little ‘low’.

Now… even his crayons were missing, but he could be patient… if only he understood why he was being punished! And it was the third evening without a run…

He really would have liked a run. He knew he could never keep up with Master’s full speed, but they normally ran together at least once a night, and rejoiced in that time together. Even if he hadn’t always been perfect during the day, Master was always encouraging, and allowed him to ‘win’ on the uphills occasionally. He loved it when Master threw a soccer ball as they ran, it always went hundreds of meters in front, and Master never failed to cheer as Xander scrambled ahead of the vampire to retrieve it… 

But now, now Master would hardly look at him, and even refused to feed him, simply leaving the odd looking bread and cheese circle on the floor, even though he was sure he had done all the right things.

He was hungry but knew not to touch lesson, the example of Master’s disappointment, on the floor. And he was really too worried to be hungry but he was so very thirsty and there were no water bottles, or even a slave tap.

He had failed again when Master had asked him a whole series of questions about names of other pets… or poets… or priests… he no longer knew, and was so thirsty, tired and distressed that he finally accepted his failure, gave in and cuddled face first into the only thing left he understood, his bean bag.

Some hours later he registered being carried, but was too listless to even try to move. He hadn’t had anything to drink for close to three days and was beginning to pant. Glazed brown eyes raised to stare into unknown green.

Willow ushered a desperate Spike carrying beanbag and her old friend into the Rosenberg family home. “Goddess… *Spike* he’s hallucinating! How long since you gave him food or water?”

Spike looked frustrated… “S why I called you, ya *silly bint*. See for yourself! Even made him a bloody cup of tea – with milk and two! Fat lot of good that did – ‘s all there…” Spike had a plastic shopping bag full of bits and pieces, including a reused milk carton filled with now cold tea.

Willow lifted the listless head of her (OK nude!) old friend into her lap but could not fault Spike on any of his points – there was non-vampire type food and beverages, and even the evidence of an unsuccessful clothing struggle in a second bag. “And just for the record… just for the record! I’ve tried every bloody thing I could think of to get ‘is kit on… And then Stan said… and now with the not eatin’ or drinkin’… C’mon Red gimme something!. I know the boy ‘n I ‘ave never been all pally and the like but… He’s not a bad bloke on a good day… and this… this is just…”

On the fifth lap of the lounge room, Willow grabbed the vampire’s hand and squeezed hard.

“It’s OK Spike… really… OK… You’ve done the right thing… but um… this *isn’t* our Xander.”

“*What*? What do you mean it isn’t Xander?? Course it bloody is!! Seen the boy with au naturalle after work enough times when I was tied in that bloody… anyway… What the hell gives you that idea?”

Xander was now keening quietly into the lap of a woman he did not know, but she was soft and petted him like Mistress.

“Honey his aura is foreign, as in *not* from this dimension… Spike? When was the last time you saw Xander before he came to you… like… well like this?”

Spike did one more lap of the room muttering “Told meself it couldn’t get worse didn’t I but …” before turning with wide eyed realization, “Oh Bollocks! It’s worse innit!? Last Tuesday, Tuesday… patrolled went home then the next night… This.”

Willow simply reached for the bottle of now cold tea and began to gently ease it into Xander’s dry mouth, as Spike used her phone to call together their usual team.  
………………….

Reginald arrived the following morning. An incredibly tall thin blue demon with a voice rather more squeaky than he would have preferred, so carried a cane and kerchief and seemed to clear his throat rather more often than was necessary. Spike invited him in as any gracious host might then spent some time explaining the rather unique problem over piping hot tea. He had already instructed the staff to provide Master Reginald with anything he needed.

The man was rather pompous and seemed only ever to be half listening, but was a long time friend of Mistress Clarissa’s and Spike really did need ‘Regi’s’ advice. His darling Pet was still obviously suffering the ill effects of dimensional travel – according to staff, even expressing expletives as he was showered that morning, and requiring the lock lead to stop him struggling! The caring handlers had done their best and Spike thanked them sadly for their report. 

 

It had been utterly humiliating, Xander had never expected his daily ablutions to be dealt with by others, and certainly not whilst he was still bound, though now by shackles rather than the body suit. 

As soon as a soft silicon fitting was placed on his penis he panicked. He struggled and swore at the owners of the hands that touched him in all the wrong places. But demon strength and restraints immobilized and gagged him. His collar(!) was attached directly to a clip on the wall and his ankles to the ground so he had no option but to lean forward and rest his forehead on a purpose built soft pad, then had what felt like a soft finger pushed into his rear. The handler pressed hard on his (now he realized) very full bladder and spoke words of *encouragement*, whilst his rear filled with an ever increasing gush of warm water. The effect was instant. All his struggles ceased and he simply began to pee, and cry and be flushed. 

By the time they moved him to the shower and was again fastened short, he stood compliant, too ashamed to move as they attended their flighty charge with professional efficiency. By the time he was returned to the bean bag cleaned, toileted, and minus the gag, he followed the handlers without argument and accepted the proffered drink bottle with genuine thanks. Hands that had so recently held him fast and forced him to submit to a cleansing, now stroked over his hair and congratulated him for taking a few sips of water, reassuring him with words he didn’t understand but the sentiment understood.

While he lay on the beanbag, waiting for… whatever came next, he couldn’t help but reflect that at no time had the two… handlers, hurt him or punished him in any way. But he did recall the ‘gelding’ threat from the previous night, and resolved to behave more appropriately the following day.

By the time Reginald and Spike arrived, Xander was half snoozing face down on his bag again. They were both speaking English so he listened as his leg restraints were removed and his hands bound in two soft suede pouches then even his arm restraints disappearing. He still lay compliant, confused by the hand binding and worried regards what might ensue.

“Ahh I see he’s still comfortable on his place bag… well that’s a start… and you’re sure there’s no IDT distemper?” 

“Not so’s we can tell. But if ‘es still not right... well like I said…” Spike’s voice was one of sadness and distress but there was a slight chuckle from the other man as Xander jerked awake with alarm at the last statement and began a mantra in his own head. *Gelded, be good or gelded!*

“Seems your pet still understands basic language... that’s wonderful – even if it’s only a few words we can work with that… I wonder would you mind unbinding him. We’ll take it slowly. I assume he’s not been fed this morning?” As though on cue Xander’s stomach rumbled and he registered his leg restraints being released 

“Good! Good… Now let’s see just how well he recalls his basics… And remember you’ll need to be patient… Can you ask your Pet to move from his bag please?” Reginald stood back.

“Leave the bag, Pet.” 

This was it for Xander, he was tempted to start yelling again, but knew that would result in a gag or drugs… or loss of… But still this was the start of a slippery slope… he did this and what next? Crawling around with the paper and slippers in his mouth!? He’d seen the pictures on the Net the day Anya decided she wanted to explore some ‘kinkier things for orgasms’! But the be good or be gelded thoughts came back and he knew that was no idle threat, still he hesitated.

When nothing happened Spike gave an apologetic smile and tried again, “Come on Xan, do it for me…. *Leave the bag*.”

Not quite sure how he was expected to do it or where he was to land, he simply scrambled backwards as best he was able, landing in a kneel on the floor.

“Excellent! Now I know it’s only a small thing, but let’s start as we mean to proceed, give him your encouragement word, then a kindly stroke and a treat. And remember, no fussing unless he has worked exceptionally well, and even then, only at the end of the session.”

Spike was almost as bewildered as Xander – his stunning Pet had been delivered fully trained, the basics so ingrained, he had never even considered what had gone into the impeccable behavior. His respect for Mistress Clarissa increased tenfold.

Still, if this meant getting his Pet back to normal, he was more than happy to comply. Xander was now kneeling at the base of the bag with no particular position, nevertheless Spike squeezed his shoulder affectionately and gave a very low and loving “Well done, Xan, well done,” before pushing one of Xander’s favorite cereal treats between surprised lips. 

“Now order him onto the bag – this needs to be firm remember… by the end of this week he should know to attend his bag whenever told to do so, or of his own volition if unsure of what to do. And remember if you are using it for time out when being punished, there is to be no treats or distractions… Right… so let’s give him the order.”

“Xander, Onto your bag.”

This time Xander complied without hesitation and received another reward. The process was repeated twice more before he was asked to stand (for which he got a reward) as a lead was clipped to his collar, then was led into a room that looked like it had been set up as a sparring room. By the end of an hour of kneeling and standing he was never so grateful for the matting on the floor and by the end had all but forgotten his own nudity in front of two clothed vampires, being simply happy that his stomach was full of rather tasty snacks, he had learned that he could ask for things politely after touching Master’s leg then waiting for permission. He returned to his beanbag happy, and one step farther from gelding.

He was toileted and left to rest for a few hours before repeating the whole thing again in the afternoon – though with four new instructions for formal ‘show’ positions being added. It wasn’t rocket science! But Xander still found himself pleased when Reginald expressed his pleasure at Xander’s progress, and even began to look forward to Spike’s quiet words and kind hand.

By the end of the fourth day of training he was considered ready for beginner classes and a ‘run on the lead’. If all went well he might even have his hand bindings off by the end of the coming month. And wondered at himself being happy for that small mercy

He was becoming accustomed to lying on the bag flipping the pages of other dimensional picture books with his suede clad fist, and the morning cleaning regime with the various ablution devices, but still sent prayers to Buffy and Willow – and the look-after-the-Xanman diety assuming there was one.

 

 

……………………..

Pet!Xander luxuriated in a soft female lap that felt like… mother and mistress combined. A concerned cool hand seemed to touch him occasionally too.

He knew he’d been given some sort of sweet drink, but was alarmed when he blinked awake to find a catheter in his arm. Stan more than happy to assist again. 

Xander heard worried voices as he dutifully drank from the squeeze bottle of water pushed between his lips, despite feeling decidedly full. He knew he had been feeling dry before but now, any more and he worried that he might not be able to hold on any longer and might… soil his new bean bag!

Master had always given him permission – seeming to know without his pet asking – and it was at least four times a day. But Master now, seemed to have forgotten, and he hadn’t even been led out by one of the new staff, and he didn’t know who he should ask… Instead of feeling too dry he now just desperately… wished for a bigger bladder.

Finally, the pretty red haired woman whose lap he had been happily resting on for a time, seemed to recognize his discomfort and held his hand, lifting him then gently. 

She then led him to a room with an odd porcelain bowl. Whether at Mistresses or at his wonderful Master’s home, there had always been a fitted nozzle for his front in the past, and squatting spots for the girls (he always felt sorry for them having to do that), and both genders had *always* had personal deluxe jets for their back entrance… This whole thing just didn’t look right, but the woman seemed to expect him to add his fluids to the bowl, and at this point any permission to relieve himself was welcome(!), and he did note the flexible arm on the fitting in a shower room and suddenly understood. 

He would now be expected to cleanse his rear during his general wash down. He hoped he would be allowed to do it himself, he had heard tales of some of the lesser pets being quite injured when careless staff did that sort of thing.

Willow saw the rather bewildered look and the genuine relief, then suddenly felt quite embarrassed. “Oh… Oh sweetie I am so sorry! I’ll leave you alone then you can… you know do your thing…” 

But before she had finished Xander had already relieved an almost bursting bladder and forewent any form of etiquette to fall at her feet as she tried to leave the room. “Please thank Master… and Mistress… please will you tell him I am sorry… I know the rules have had to change… but *Please*?! He has always told me in the past… and now… Oh please! I will be good… dear Mistress… I am not a bad pet… But … but… Please tell Master… I’ll be good! Don’t let me go… not to retraining … *please*, Oh… please!!”

When Willow simply stood in stunned silence, Xander assumed the decision must already have been made, fell silent immediately and folded down into a position of full submission to await his fate. 

He yearned to get clean before they sent him on to the retraining venue, but had no proper way of asking, so when a tentative touch indicated he should follow he lifted and trailed the witch back into the new sleeping room. She would not even touch his lead. He knew that somehow he was in complete disgrace. He should have realized, Master hadn’t touched him properly for days!

He took comfort that she at least lifted him and allowed him his beanbag, and Master seemed concerned, but still refused to make contact. 

Then his world collapsed. Xander’s misery was complete. As he settled onto the bag, Master asked that the woman remove his collar… his pink collar… the one he had worn with such pride, the one only the prize pets were ever allowed to wear. It was too much. He wasn’t to be retrained – he was being sold… and sold as a slave not a pet!

He began to sob uncontrollably, and when the full meaning of it all sank in he found the bag was too much comfort. He knew that it would be taken next, the last thing before the cage, as he was no longer worthy of his pet bag… He couldn’t bear it, so decided to preempt its removal and scrambled backwards until on the polished floor of the lounge room. He almost made it across to the bookshelf before giving in to his own fear and grief. Curling into a ball he began to sob uncontrollably.

Spike was entirely out of his depth – even worse so when Willow too began to cry at seeing the absolute distress of her childhood friend.

“Oh G#% Oh Spike!! What have I done!? … What have we done!?”

“*Bloody Hell*!! Nothin’… Everythin’! Who the hell knows!” Spike swooped up the rather too light figure of Xander, and settled himself on Willow’s three seater lounge with Xander cuddled tightly against him.

Spike threw his mobile at Willow. “Just call the rest of ‘em and bloody well sort it at the shop. Noone deserves to be seen like this – whether ‘e’s Xander or no.” 

Willow was torn… Xander was still crying hysterically and on the edge of hyperventilating but Spike waved her out. She swiftly arranged for Dawn, Buffy and Anya to meet her at the Magic Box, claiming urgency and need for supplies… Then she rang Giles in the UK and engaged the assistance of the coven. Inter-dimensional travel was not unheard of but apparently an exchange of individuals made no sense other than in a logic of the universe type way.

 

Spike had his lap full of human for a good half hour before the sobbing ceased and during that time had kept up a litany of comfort words and gentle petting, initially rather uncomfortably but as Xander slowly relaxed and the warm body melted against his own, the reassurance and kindness was delivered with no effort at all. When he felt a tentative arm move to wrap around his waist and another around his neck in an attempt to snuggle even further, he didn’t object, but rather, adjusted them both so he was almost lying flat with Xander on top of him. It felt rather nice really.

He listened to the human’s heart rate and breathing slow as the boy drifted off to sleep, and only moved a little once to snag his duster from its resting place on the coffee table and throw it over the both of them.

Xander woke to Master’s embrace and covered in Master’s coat and could still feel his collar, then he remembered and began to worry again, but Master simply tightened his grip and whispered to him that it was all going to be OK and that he should just relax and that he was loved and… he missed the rest as he sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

As she readied herself to leave for the Magic Box, Willow looked over at the now resting Xander and Spike. The vampire noted her hesitation at the door and gave her a slightly reassuring nod but said nothing. Willow excused herself from the house as she worried for her childhood friend. If this person had replaced her Xander… what torture must he be enduring!?

……………………….


	3. The rest of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest of the main story

PART 4

On day five of his training, Xander woke late. The rest of the house seemed to have been up for hours. 

He recognized that there was (yet again) the softest of baby blankets thrown over him as he slept on, and realized just how wonderfully relaxed he felt, which should have been all wrong – given that he was a human adult, with a tether attached to his *collar* and tightly bound suede pouches on each hand. 

Nevertheless, he resigned himself to stretching a little and snoozing on for a while comfortably, simply waiting (as he had learned was custom over the last few days) until he was collected by the handlers for his morning regime. 

By the time they came, he was actually more than a little relieved… and in the end… literally!

He had learned that the demons who attended his waking needs were named Del and Panna. They both seemed gentle and genuinely good natured souls, and on the previous morning, he had rather embarrassedly apologized for his behavior on the first training day. 

He simply got a grunt and some words which may or may not have meant anything in English but the message was understood, and words mattered little when their actions spoke louder. The sponge was wielded a little more gently that morning, and for the first time they applied aromatic oil after he was dry. He stood silently and genuinely enjoyed the application of the scented fluid, and afterward Panna had patted him affectionately on the shoulder and walked with the lead loose – expecting him to follow… which he did.

It was a nice start, but indicative of a rollercoaster day of wonderful and awful! 

In the early evening there was a beginner class at Mistress Clarissa’s - all manner of demons and ridiculous looking humans, doing all forms of demeaning things. 

Spike’s clenched jaw told Xander that his 'Master' was enjoying it about as much as he. The almost complicit look and whispered, “I *know* you’re so much better than this… just… oh Pet, just remember the bloody lot and we’re done here. Promise!”

Xander learned as fast as he could, even running at heel, sitting and falling into a full down kneel with ease. He thought they were all done when the rather officious instructor pointed at Spike and his Pet and announced enthusiastically, “And we have two special members today – Master Spike and his Pet, Xander – and those of you who follow the breed will know... *Xander* is out of Rolf and Mistress Clarissa’s, Gemma… Care to do a lap and show us how it’s done properly, Master Spike?” 

Spike squeezed his pet’s shoulder hard and whispered “C’mon Luv, done this a thousand times – what’s once more, ay? Waddya say? Once around the tan?”

The statement was so like a Spike of old comment that Xander didn’t even pause but simply stood and followed as Spike took off. 

Xander ran as fast as he could behind the vampire as they circumnavigated the full half kilometer of the paddock. The lead was so loose in the beginning as to not be there, and in the end, dropped completely. Xander utterly forgot where he was, as did his utmost fastest sprint to try to beat Spike back to their ‘spot’!

Skidding to a halt a little painfully, and landing on his knees, Xander panted wildly and grinned up at Spike, who was laughing with delight and leaned down to kiss his wonderful, obviously recovering Pet on the temple.

The instructor was speaking again, but neither of them heard the end of the lecture, “… is the sign of excellent breeding and fine training. Another round of applause for Master Spike and PetXander.” 

But the two were both caught in their own world, a now rather exhausted. The still kneeling Xander leaning contentedly against Spike’s leg as the class finished. And Spike carefully brushed the messy brunette locks from Xander’s face, then continued to stroke him as other class members and the instructor wandered up to express their appreciation for the performance.

That evening Xander slept easily and the following night, he went for his first long run with Spike. 

Xander found the pace grueling and was frustrated as he realized that Spike was holding back considerably, but made a reasonable fist of it. 

It became a regular activity, to the point where he was showered twice a day and after two weeks really began to enjoy the feeling of improved fitness. Classes were skipped and Reginald came back, Xander and Spike enjoying the private lessons and learning far more that way. And Xander started to feel that he might almost be safe from the neutering option, but there was still a month to go.

…………………..

The dear pet still had his collar. 

Xander had been fussed over for days… by girl demons who all looked like humans! 

There was one called Dawn who had been somehow manifested from a ball of other dimensional energy. There was one called Willow – who he liked the best and always made sure to pet or instruct, and compliment him whenever he was around. There was Anya who kept looking at him strangely but also seemed to understand his confusion. And then there was Buffy, who seemed nice enough, but kept giving him odd looks and asking what seemed like a thousand tricky questions which he had no way of answering. She even slapped him once when he stayed silent. Xander *very* pleased when Master intervened. 

Spike had caught the second swing mid air and spun Buffy to face him as Xander cringed on the floor, “C’mon Slayer! Pickin’ on small fry now? How’s about you take on a Master rather than the boy, then let’s see who gets slapped… [whispered] an we all know I *can* touch you!” 

That person hadn't come back for days, and when she did, hadn't come near him - for which he was grateful.

Xander didn’t understand the whole dynamic with the Master and his friends but she really had hurt! It was all *so* confusing, but at least Master was being a little more attentive and must have decided against the retraining or selling options as he and his Master were now staying in the lovely Willow’s place. 

He had also managed to stop thanking Master for not selling him – especially when the others were present, as it seemed to upset them all.

Xander now knew that he had to relieve himself – but always asked. And he had also learned that meals were no longer fed to him, but put on a table and he was expected to take it for himself – which was fine, except the silver things seemed to make it harder not easier to lift up food. He talked to Willow in a quiet moment, and they disappeared.

He knew he could ask for things and was now the happy owner of his own drink bottle, and the biggest set of crayons he’d ever seen (plus four books of pictures to color in!)

He now ran with Master every night - but it wasn’t quite like before. Master always seemed a little distracted, though gradually Master Spike seemed to tolerate his pet again.

Spike was actually enjoying this Xander “Mark II’, albeit he was a little clingy and needy – but a nice warm body wrapped around a cooler vampire one of a day was never to be sneezed at! 

And in all honesty Spike didn’t mind the quiet times either. He had always been tactile, and enjoyed the feeling of his brunette charge leaning into a caring caress, or responding with a slightly excited shiver whenever ‘Master’ touched him kindly. 

And the vampire was even coming to enjoy the constant companionship – because that is exactly what Xander offered. Quiet companionship and (apparently) unconditional love – the latter still unnerving Spike a little in its implications, but… he was moving toward reciprocating that too. Xander was ‘growing on him’. He liked being needed.

Willow also saw the changes in Spike more than Xander, and worried a little, they were still no closer to finding the solution to the switch. But if they did and if it happened, the 'real' Xander would break the caring vampire's heart for sure.

 

On last day of his third week with the new rules, Xander was asked to sit by a computer like the one Master had at his other home, and told to talk to a man who voice he didn’t remember, and whose face was a little obscure due to a bad line – but it looked like a handsome face so he assumed it was Rolf, as all the others kept referring to him as his… father figure. 

The voice was cultured and kindly, and was just as he’d always imagined, but did ask some confusing questions, so (looking at Master the whole time) he consequently made sure he was extremely polite and remembered all his training, thanking Rolf for his fine pedigree and expressing his admiration for his father’s attributes and achievements.

Xander was very moved (and spent some time in Master’s lap afterwards being cuddled) when the male on the phone told him how he loved Xander like a son, and how proud he was of him. He *wished* Gemma and Mistress could have heard it too. He so wanted to tell Rolf about the others but apparently the line was cut off. 

Xander resolved to color a special picture in their honor instead, and ask Master to send it to Rolf’s Master. After all, it was more than he could imagine that he would ever be given the chance speak to the Sire of their line. He carefully colored a picture the following day and passed it reverently to Master, asking him politely if he could write to “To Rolf love Xander, Mel, Tinka and all the others out of Gemma and Lainie”.

And Spike finally understood.

This Xander could not read or write. All his reciting of poetry and numbers was… sheer memory! He was illiterate! And the coloring in, just a fluke talent, the letters on the bottom of any page, merely accurate mimicry. He almost cried at his own stupidity.

He had to talk to Willow – Retraining was pointless in so many areas… and Spike quite enjoying the many signs of affection and the company of this innocent version of Xander… but for the poor boy not to have the privilege of good literature – or even bad!… Well Spike’s inner William just would not stand for it! This was one thing they really had to fix.

The following evening Dawn arrived with Willow and two full boxes of children’s books, plus a collection of rather tattered comics that apparently Xander had gifted Willow “On pain of death” to look after when he moved to the apartment.

The girls settled themselves and began to coach Xander with letters first and were terribly excited that he could write his own name but then discovered it was on the front of *all* the coloring books … and that he was simply a very good drawer! So he learned and a little like an intelligent sponge… seemed to learn very fast.

For the next three weeks Xander was patient, he knew these lessons were important, just like the lessons at Mistress’s establishment; and he knew Master wanted him to do well (he was always rewarded with a kiss – though the new rules seemed to mean no treats until the end of the day); but they were hard and tedious and he seemed to have to sit for a long time and had even begged to go to his bag *twice* in the last week – and he hadn’t done that for years – and he did so want to please Master!

But on the last night of his fourth week of lessons it was all worth it.

Master called him up onto his sleeping bed, as seemed to be the pattern these days. Often he even awoke in Master’s arms, though was still a little saddened that Master no longer seemed to allow the pleasant touching of old, nevertheless...

Spike was propped up, leaning against some pillows and as Xander dove into welcoming arms and began to settle, Spike pulled out a rather worn book of poetry… “Now’s the test pet … I read you one, then we do one together.” 

At the word ‘test’, Xander had stiffened, but relaxed again when Master grinned and allowed him to push into the embrace just a little more. 

And so they began, Xander very haltingly, and Spike helping all the way… it became a nightly pattern until, on his seventh week of reading, he managed five lines of the Henry Lawson – all by himself (and rejoiced as Master recited the rest then kissed him soundly!)

“But you, my friend true-hearted -  
God keep our friendship green! -  
You know how I was parted  
From all I might have been.

But what avails the ache of  
Remorse or weak regret?  
We'll battle for the sake of  
The men we might be yet!

We'll strive to keep in sight of  
The brave, the true, and clean,  
And triumph yet in spite of  
The men we might have been.”

Henry Lawson

 

……………………..

It was the end of thirty days and Xander was lying on his beanbag whilst frustratedly trying to scratch an itch with a bound hand, when he realized. He actually (bound hand not withstanding) had begun to fall willingly into this life. 

There were no responsibilities, no bills to pay, and clear rules with only one person to please… and he was pampered in every possible way and… loved! Apparently, so well that Master Spike had put much of his own business concerns on hold while his Pet recovered. It was unbelievable – Xander had only ever owned a hamster – and it had escaped only to be eaten by the neighbor’s dog.

Yet here he was, fitter than he had ever been, eating a healthy diet and had aught else to do in ‘down times’ than look at picture books and listen to Master. He had realized too that since so much was in languages he had no knowledge of or regarding things utterly out of his control, he seemed to speak far less, merely answering direct questions or asking for things he needed.

In the last three days however, between lessons and his run, he had been led (literally) to the study whilst Spike adjusted a beanbag, obviously matching the leather décor, next to his work table and he was invited to join him. 

On the first day in the study, he was really not sure what was expected so was rather grateful for Spike’s trained “Onto your bag” instruction before Panna clipped his long lead to a purpose made hook on the table leg. On the second day his lead was left loose and on the third he followed Panna without any encouragement. 

He had discovered he genuinely enjoyed lying on the beanbag whilst Master Spike worked at his computer and spoke on the phone. It was so much better than the boredom of kiddies books – though they were there too. Whenever the language was English, he enjoyed trying to guess the other side of the conversation and by the third day was genuinely enjoying the casual petting Spike so easily delivered when negotiating or just… because.

A week later, his hands were unbound with the first set of ablutions for the day and the pouches only returned before ‘lights out’. It was the first time he was allowed to cleanse himself - even agreeing to willingly flushing his own rear – which – given the specialist equipment, really wasn’t that bad… and he soon found that on a good day (he was rather embarrassed to admit) it felt almost …stimulating!

That day when he joined Master (and he really had started to think of him as that if only that it was all the staff ever said), Spike handed him a set of crayons and new coloring book – something he said was his alter-ego’s favorite pastime! It was, oddly, quite amusing after so many weeks of just listening or looking at pictures.

In their sixth week together, Xander was led into the study and stood dutifully behind the chair quite looking forward to a few hours’ rest before they started their training again – of late it had included some obstacle courses and a game with a soccer ball – that had started out as an easy lark but of late Spike had a habit of throwing the ball as hard as he could before they both sprinted to find it – his Master vampire of course having the slight advantage of night vision and infinitely faster sprint speed, still… Xander seemed to ‘be allowed’ to get the ball more than once in any given outing – and was always praised and rewarded (which he was coming to like more and more – particularly with the latest chocolate nibbles Spike had bought!)

So he waited for the instruction and watched the Master typing a business letter when he noticed an error in the text, and not one the computer seemed to have picked up. After several years of working in construction and reading tenders and building specifications, it was second nature to …. Before he even thought he leaned over Spike’s chair and pointed, “I think you mean principle –le, not principal –al there.”

A steel hard grasp grabbed his wrist and held him fast before Spike swiveled his chair and addressed him a little too calmly, “Do be so kind as to tell Master… How long you’ve been able to read?!”

Xander felt a cold sweat begin and his balls rise rather alarmingly, the two months still wasn’t up.

………………

PART 5

Willow was sitting quietly with the ‘other’ Xander while he carefully practiced his writing under her supervision and Spike patrolled with Buffy. But he was not really ‘other’ Xander any more, rather, she reflected, he really was utterly theirs now too.

This Xander was truly an innocent. He was so bright and keen to learn and to please that she really couldn’t imagine life without the few quiet hours with the gentle human that graced her with joyful smiles as he worked out a word correctly; carried out her instructions as best he could – even if the slight frown indicated ‘hard’ or ‘not normal’; or begged for his crayons and timeout at the end of yet another hour of reading. 

Most of all, however, it was this Xander’s joyful welcome of Spike every time he entered the room, and the way he opened his arms for a hug, for no real reason now and then (and Spike never failed to acquiesce) that had tears in her eyes. 

She always knew her own glorious friend, whom she still grieved for, was smart, and brave and loyal – all the qualities of this Xander. And he had been excellent at the supervisor’s role in his construction job which was… well… lost now due to disappearance… (although the Sunnydale company was always happy to reemploy – except if the person happened to be… undead.) it was always those thoughts that dropped her mood. And though she was not about to give up on a friend, neither was she so sure she wished to lose a new one…

This Xander was as she remembered her dearest friend when he was a small child. He was sweet and undamaged in a way that she… envied. And she was certainly, like everyone else, more than willing to help and protect the childlike Xander. And rather unsurprisingly, his staunchest protector was, well in all honesty, to be expected. It was Spike.

Willow and Dawn – and even Anya had seen the gradual shift, and all three agreed, it was always in Spike’s original nature to nurture and defend. But they had no idea that it would extend to Xander – and even more – to a pseudo Xander in such a profound way. Yet they all understood as the weeks progressed.

And now she watched as the sound of a key pushing into the door caused the Xander to break off all pretence of concentrating and pull up off his bag a little.

She could tell that he desperately wanted to race for the door and greet Master properly, but knew that the new rules didn’t allow that, so simply wriggled a little and said nothing, but still could not withhold a slight whimper as noisy door hinges announced Master’s homecoming.

Willow received a wink from the vampire at the door as he stood his axe in the hallway and headed to the kitchen to wash his hands and take some much needed blood. Willow petted Xander reassuringly and went to collect his running shirt and pants from the dryer.

He knew where she was going. He had fought and pleaded with Master’s staff the first few nights he was allowed out, but had learned that there must have been new rules for pets, because Master demanded that he ‘be decent’ in public. And he was grateful that Master had only asked that he be covered not bridled or muzzled (he’d seen that before… and really just reflected bad training… or breeding issues for the individuals concerned).

He waited patiently on his bag as he heard Master Spike enter the lounge and pull off his jacket, and could barely contain his excitement. He knew what came next…

Spike thanked the Mistress Willow and the pretty Dawn, then took over the reading lesson with a ‘humpf’ as he sat on the couch beside Xander’s bean bag, and kicked off his boots.

“K Pet… show me what you’ve learned today.”

A thrilled Xander held up his latest coloring and writing, then lay back on the bag to wait, while Master assessed the items.

Spike looked at the rather juvenile writing style but noted that in each of the coloring pictures, Xander was now adding extra detail and often a few scribbled commentary words at the bottom.

“Proud ‘o you Pet… Right proud… anythin’ else?” Spike knew that Willow continued to engage Xander’s rather remarkable memory, and at the end of each week, it was time to ask for the recital.

Pet!Xander sat for a moment, trying to contain his excitement, took a deep breath (as Willow had taught him) before beginning…

“It’s called The Friend from page sixty five of ‘Now We are Six by AA Milne’… And I learned it all with my own reading (but I did get help with some hard words). Anyway… this is for you Master… [another deep breath]

There are lots and lots of people who are always asking things,  
Like Dates and Pounds-and-ounces and the names of funny Kings,  
And the answer’s either Sixpence or A Hundred Inches Long  
And I know they’ll think me silly if I get the answer wrong.

But Pooh and I go whispering, and Pooh looks very bright.  
And says, ‘Well, *I* say sixpence, but I don’t suppose I’m right.”  
And then it doesn’t matter what the answer ought to be,…”

Then… to his astonishment and joy, Master said the last line with him…

“’Cos if he’s right. I’m Right, and if he’s wrong, it isn’t Me.” Then hugged him so hard!

Xander was overwhelmed, it was *just like* always!… Master knew even though he was being allowed to learn to read… but Master always knew all the poems… and the absolutely proud look on Master’s face when the hug was released left him near breathless… but he still didn’t forget his training. Xander fell into a full down position on the floor in front of Master’s feet in gratitude then rose to lean against Master’s leg and wait.

Master seemed… worried for a moment and needed to clear his throat a few times, then began to stroke him affectionately. Xander heard the lovely witch Willow and the Key Dawn enter the room again, both standing quietly near the entry hall as Master spoke.

“Oh Pet… Xander… that…That was wonderful Xander… It is one of my favorites… did you know that?”

The pause indicated he needed to answer so replied, “No Master, Mistress Willow said I should choose one that made me think of you Master…”

“And why did that one make you… think of me?”

“Because I am never wrong when you give the answers Master… and it was supposed to be… a thankyou…” Xander suddenly felt very worried – what if he had that answer wrong? He sank back down to a full submission kneel just in case, but even before he was half way there, felt Master’s hand cupping his chin and raising him again

“Xan… How could you think I would be disappointed… You have done so *very* well, and… I will thank Willow for helping you later… but for now… would you like to go for a run? Because I need a bit of a jog but you need your running gear. So I’ll while I grab another snack, you find Willow, yeah?”

Xander scrambled away then rose to stand head down and compliant in front of the Mistress Willow. “May I have my outside attire please Mistress?”

Willow produced the garments before he had even continued to speak, and began to dress him for his run, whispering conspiratorially, “Well? How did it go?” (All the while knowing full well)

In an act that in the first few days had been accompanied by tears as only slaves and minor humans wore clothes’, Xander now compliantly lifted one arm then another and let the burgundy tshirt be pulled down, before giving her a near ecstatic smile and replying, “He said it was…”, one foot into his black sweat pants… “wonderful!” and second leg was in…

“Well there you go honey – he’s happy … but um… are you *sure* you still don’t want some shoes…” Willow knew the signs of distress too well and put her hands up in supplication… “It’s *OK* honey… just … silly me! It’s OK!”

Spike arrived in the room moments later, soccer ball under his arm and slid into his boots, obviously ready for a bit of a run.

As they took off out the door, Willow noticed with a smile, that Spike had unclipped Xander’s lead that had also been a point of contention in the early days. Spike instead briefly took his pet’s hand for reassurance, and as they headed up the road released it and they began to simply run side by side.

 

The following evening, when Xander came downstairs, there was a beautiful, classic teddy bear with a big bow and a note in perfect copperplate script saying, “To my dear Xander, Thank you for the poetry last night. May you love and cherish this bear as we all do you. Master William the Bloody (Spike)”

Not too many hours later, Willow found Xander on his bag around three, but instead of coloring as she expected, he was fast asleep, the large soft toy in a firm cuddle and the sketch pad on the floor with “Love you Mastre S” and a rather detailed picture of the bear on the open back cover of one of his coloring books.

Willow smiling but rather tearful, handed the picture to Spike as he wandered in the back door following yet another patrol, and though the gruff reply was “Boy needed a bear. Glad he liked it” She didn’t fail to notice that Spike caressed both bear and Xander as he touched his charge awake. Nor did she miss, later in the evening after their run, there were three on the couch as Spike read to his boy, teddy taking pride of place on Spike’s left leg as Xander (perched in his usual spot between Spike’s legs, leaning back content) took ‘point’.

That night Willow allowed Dawn to do what she had *sworn* would never happen… when Xander and Spike both finally fell asleep - there were pictures!

…………………..

The tight grasp didn’t release, instead Spike stood and used the twist on the arm to push Xander to his knees, and Xander saw the flash of yellow and fangs dropping as he fell to the floor.

In that instant, all he wanted to do was go home, and have Anya complain about a bill; or be back in high school and spend yet another week trying not to wince every time he sat on the huge bruise on his rear end courtesy of a demon, his fight alongside Buffy and consequent collision with a headstone; or even just go back to being… a Pet that did not warrant his Master’s fangs showing.

The grip on his wrist was crippling, and the fangs so close to his throat that he just closed his eyes and held his breath as Spike whispered through a mouth full of deadly teeth, “Well Pet? Still waitin’. Do be so good as to share with your Master. About your… Reading?” 

Xander felt utterly light headed and tried to say something but simply couldn’t.

His silence caused a consequent growl as the interpretation was interpreted as stubbornness borne of petulance, rather than fear.

Spike had no choice, but he needed to know. There was no telling what other latent results of his pet’s torture in the other dimension might be waiting to emerge. What if he had been given a trigger? Spike already knew he must have been abused – even after five weeks his Pet shivered and pulled away whenever his master brushed anywhere near his nether regions. It was time - Spike had to know! 

The consequent fangs plunging deep into his neck just above his collar caused Xander to do something that was completely involuntary and indicative of a human about to die. He silently submitted to the fangs that he understood were to be his end in the next few seconds, made all the worse by the fact that they were those of someone he, in his last lucid moments, realized he really cared for – even loved. He whimpered, and hoped Master would one day realize that noise was supposed to be an apology. And as the pain became worse, he wet himself, and began to cry openly, collapsing with his head to the side as fingers and toes became tingly. And in what he thought would be his last moments began to mouth a prayer that began, “Our father who art in heaven…”

Spike withdrew his fangs then did something he had never done before. He opened his wrist and pushed the pulsing wound against a *pet’s* mouth.

Spike sat while Xander swallowed a little of his blood listlessly and reflected on the utterly atypical response to a draining, particularly the utter submission and the old prayer. He pulled away. There was something terribly wrong and had already taken enough blood to weaken Xander to the point of utter compliance. He had the right to eliminate his Pet at any time… but it had *never* been his intention!

It simply confirmed Spike’s fears. Instead of trust he had tasted terror, instead of loyalty and love there was only… loss and longing. His poor pet had obviously been living with the result of his horrendous torture for over six weeks! His innocent pet needed help – and not just of the training variety – he needed to find out what was wrong – and now! 

William the Bloody (Spike), had *never* felt so out of his depth before, so held his dear listless love in his arms as he reached for the phone. 

The conversation was initially fairly pedestrian, “Yes hello? Mistress? Oh… sorry to bother I wonder if she might… OK… Can you ask her to give me a call tomorrow… ahhh… pet issues… No problem thanks… Yeah… Just tell ‘er it’s Spike.”

He then dialed the emergency room at their local clinic and then the neighbor Macy. The dear floppy eared demon was on the doorstep within seconds – and as Spike carried Xander to the car, he noted Macy’s own pretty human, contentedly seated on her safety harness on the back seat.

Macy sat with Spike for a short time at the clinic, but in the end decided it was going to be a long wait, so wished the vampire well and departed. 

 

Xander had been in and out of consciousness since the draining but didn’t miss the smell of a hospital. His mouth was terribly dry and vaguely registered a kind hand petting his hair but simply whimpered again.

In the waiting room Spike had time to consider, as he sat rocking his now semiconscious Pet, he was disturbed that his demon had got the better of him with the reading revelation. Now he began to realize… When in that other dimension, time might have moved differently, and whoever they were must have compelled his darling to read. 

 

Given that basic training seemed to be so difficult, how dreadful must that have been for his dear pet?! He looked down at his cherished human, curled in a ball, head in the vampire’s lap resting. Spike worried – it wasn’t so much that he personally objected to his pet reading – but did know that there was significant opposition to even lesser demon races being taught written communication. It was common knowledge that reading could be positively harmful for humans – a source of grave malcontent, the cause of eye problems and in many cases, causing violent outbursts. Writing was even worse – hand cramps, eyestrain, fanciful raving, obsessive behavior… and on the list went on. As a consequence there were fines for teaching pets to become literate. Spike had to agree – with all the evidence it did seem best to dissuade owners with fines.

He mused belatedly, it was actually easier if you had a ‘dangerous pet’ than one who liked their letters too much – at least the solution for the former was easy, drugs, muzzling, hand bindings and public shackles… done!

Given the latest developments, he had to help his pet, and the obvious evidence that his pet had been hiding things (something that he *knew* was aberrant behavior) there was plenty of evidence that there was still a number of residual problems from his time in the ‘other place’.

He shifted the semiconscious Xander a little and reached for a pamphlet regards “Fixing things – Your Pet and castration/hysterectomy” from the middle of the table. Perhaps Mistress was right…

Spike thumbed through the contents while absently gazing across at the tearful young owner sitting next to a travel cage with a small dark skinned female lying unconscious. Spike could smell the blood coming from some internal source and could see the odd angle of her arm. The mother was keen to talk and noticed Spike. He was given the story, apparently she had run across a road with excitement as she and her young owner went for a jog and been hit by a car. The family was just happy that their daughter had not been hit too. Spike nodded and continued to stroke his afflicted pet.

Another rather portly elderly demon was sitting on the floor, his equally rotund and aging pet lying on a luxury basket, obviously gravely ill. The pet had apparently complained of a dreadful pain in his left arm earlier that evening and then collapsed. Spike could hear the rapid breathing and irregular heart…

And so Spike waited, and so the list in the emergency room went on.

By the time Spike was ushered into the examination room, he was entirely over the hospital experience and resolved to continue to pay Jon and Julian for their home visit services forever!

The young medico attending them quickly assessed vital signs then took a blood sample which was swiftly analyzed.

Xander lay listless on the hard metal table, unable to muster the energy to fight… anything. He’d heard the conversation in the waiting room and understood enough. He wondered idly whether ‘put down’ wasn’t better than ‘fixed’. He’d seen the fixed males in the classes and on the street lately when they stopped for a drink after their runs. In truth they did all looked happy enough, but their missing ‘package’ was all too apparent. 

The harsh prick of a needle jolted him from his musing. A standard gag was being applied and prevented words but he whimpered and… Master’s hand was there. Embarrassingly, he wet himself again, then worse, defecated as the other world relaxant took effect.

As Spike’s hand returned to sooth, a nurse cleaned him matter of factly then taped an incontinence pad to his rear and the same across the top of his flaccid penis effectively pinning the soft piece of flesh to his lower stomach. Xander was mortified and wanted to pull them off but found his hands had been bound again. Finally he knew, he didn’t even have the energy to raise his head let alone a fuss. 

The doctor continued to chat to Spike as analyzed the faeces and tested the urine released, “Hmmm that’s a good sign, it seems his system is still operating normally. 

“Now, Master Spike, in your notes you mentioned the other dimensional experience of your pet did rob him of his training – though also that he had been responding well to Master Reginald’s therapy and a return to exercise and regular food. I must say Master Spike – he is a very lucky pet!! And I am sure this latest aberration is just temporary. I am actually more concerned that you’ve ticked a lack of willingness to serve you on this check list. 

“Of course his reading, reluctance to accept the basic grooming, initial wish to be clothed and of course, his loss of memory is to be expected with the interdimensional trauma, but the change in his ability to serve however, *most* concerning… I note you have considered gelding? Such a fine pedigree – it would be a shame…”

The tall blue demon rubbed his chin knowingly.

Spike stroked sadly over Xander’s pretty long brunette lock, so thick and straight, and so recently flying as they ran together. “What if he gets, you know… neutered?”

“Oh I’m sure that will change his behavior, but I’m not sure that the problem lies with his territoriality or sexual urges. Might I suggest another option? Have you put him across any females?”

“What? No bloody hell!! ‘course not!”

The attending physician suddenly gave a rather embarrassed look, “Oh… I’m so sorry… I hadn’t read his natural orientation… Well that changes everything! In that case might I suggest that he may have been forced to service *females* in the other dimension… it would certainly explain the strange reluctance to please you….”

“Bloody hell!! Are you serious!? How??” Spike continued to pet Xander worriedly as he turned back to the doctor in game face and growled. “How!?” 

“Oh very simply really, drugs, a tight lead, special equipment, that sort of thing… The usual therapy for it is fairly simple and just begins with him being offered the usual opportunities to couple without any intervention… Tell me… Is he stimulated by the cleaning procedure? Has he done it willingly since his return?”

“Well only since the hand bindings have come off, but yeah… according to handler Panna, the boy gets hard pretty much everytime.”

The doctor beamed, “Excellent! Well might I suggest you continue encouraging that – even participate for a time. And our next step is to assist him to rediscover his natural orientation then we’ll go from there.” The doctor handed Spike a prescription and smiled cheerily.

“Plenty of fluids and feel free to feed him your blood, but I’d also keep him lightly sedated for a day or so just while we finalize the tests, and he recovers. Oh and I’d recommend leaving on the hand bindings again for a week or so – if only that he doesn’t scratch his claiming scar. 

“After that, have him put in with a female or two – I’m sure you’ll find he soon sorts himself out. And in the meantime make sure you give him the reassurance you would normally have done – particularly in relaxed situations. But then I’m sure your personal trainer… Master Reginald… well you can’t get better!... has already spoken to you about that…

“Oh and I’m *positive* Mistress Clarissa will be more than happy recommend a breeder wanting to inseminate if you ever do want to breed from him – even if you eventually do decide to have him fixed. Or there’s always the general list on our website… just remember we need to have some forewarning and do some harvesting… The timing is entirely up to you.”

“Yeah right. Thanks Doc… ‘ppreciate your time…” Spike took off his duster, threw it over Xander’s now semiconscious form and pulled him up into a solicitous hug before nodding at the doctor.

As he did so the doctor smiled, “You did the right thing to bring him in after a par draining… better to be sure! Right?! Susan will sort the bill and a taxi. Oh and make another appointment for about a month – I think he should have a booster for his inoculations – best to be sure.”

 

For the next three days, Xander was in a pleasurable haze. He felt utterly different in some fundamental way and was woken several times a day to a cool hand working him to hardness and release with accompanying kind words. 

His familiar ablutions were again performed by the kind handlers but he did note through the fog, were now in a different order so after the usual the rubdown with oil, his rear cleansing was given an extra level of pleasure as the insertion was put on pulse and a cool hand wrapped around his manhood.

But it wasn’t just that, the words of affection and pleas for him to recover really did have an effect… and on the fourth day, his fists still bound and a toilet pad still in place (the drugs only now starting to wear off), he lay face down on his beanbag and brought himself to completion to thoughts of … another male… Spike. 

The realization was strangely comfortable, but the following day it was made all the more clear.   
……………..

It had been Willow’s suggestion, so they all went swimming! 

The indoor pool was open until ten… it didn’t help! 

Spike was privately *terrified*, despite there being no chance of him drowning.   
As Spike, Xander. Willow and Dawn had entered the humid building that smelt of chlorine, cleaning fluid and human sweat, Spike was still maintaining that *noone* swam unless they had to! But it was all irrelevant as they looked to Spike’s charge, Xander was so *very* thrilled by the whole thing that even the vampire could not possibly be annoyed.

Spike was a non-swimmer, his sheer age, history and consequent undead status making even a 50m freestyle never an option… and yet here he was, standing in the shallow end of a heated indoor pool, in a pair of black oversized running shorts(!), while an obviously aquatically adept Xander, swam away and back repeatedly, apparently as comfortable underwater as he was gliding along the top.

On the third return, when Xander leaned up for a kiss… Spike pulled the slippery wet male form to him and kissed him soundly. Their nether regions rubbed close one in lycra the other silk clad but both utterly aroused.

As Xander continued to kiss his Master, Willow was *very* glad they were the last four in the pool, and even happier that Dawn and the very athletic pool attendant, Jerry, were deep in conversation about the merits of an extension of the half time entertainment in varsity basketball.

For Spike it was… extraordinary. A beautiful willing male body rubbing eagerly against his – and when he reached under the tight elastic of the swim shorts and wrapped his hand around the hardness he found there… he really did hesitate, but when the warm hand found it’s way under the loose elastic of his own shorts there was no more doubt. They kissed and both came within the space of only a couple of minutes… yet the kissing continued. 

Finally Willow realized that given the very real possibility that they would start over, it was perhaps best the males’ affections were best taken home. She cleared her throat and tapped Spike. The pair parted reluctantly, washing off the chlorine poolside before following Willow and (a now with a first date with Jerry) Dawn to the car.

Xander was in heaven. His dear Master had taken him to swim. He knew how much Master objected to swimming – but even the witch had said it – they went just for him… a pet!  
And then Master had finally let him service him… and more than that! Had made sure they both came together… and kissed him!! It was everything he had always loved about Master all embodied in one night.

As he sat in the rear of the car with the towel still around his collar – which he admitted did get a little soggy with the swim – he couldn’t help the tear of happiness fall.

Then, just to make the night perfect, Master pulled him tight and gave him permission to speak his feelings.

“C’mon Pet… ‘sup?”

“I am just so happy Master… just… Thank you for tonight… and… I love you Master.”

 

The answer was “Ya silly bugger.” But Master pulled him tight as the car turned into Willow’s driveway, then Xander heard the whispered “Love you too Pet.” and felt the cool lips on his forehead.

He all but floated up to bed behind Spike. Not even realizing that he had not waited for the verbal instruction, he simply dove into a welcoming embrace and snuggled. It was only later that his teddy was tugged into the hug, Spike apparently unconsciously happy to include the soft toy.  
………….. 

PART 6

He was finally off medication and was beginning to feel like his body was his own again, but having his hands bound was becoming tedious. 

Even the nightly run was now a chore, as his Master had to stop each time he wanted water from a tap, or to assist him with the simplest of tasks like opening the gate to their home. 

One thing was increasingly nice though. The gentle touches that began whilst he was sedated did not finish and it was now Spike who conducted the flushing after his post run shower. 

On his fifth day away from the vet, Xander stood compliant with his bound hands against the shower wall while not Panna, but Master Spike put the jet onto pulse then moved the finger like piece gently in. His Master… the title now apparently automatic, pressed *far* deeper than Panna – or he – had *ever* done before, then pulled it out a little and made sure to direct the pulses carefully at a single spot as he pushed back in and brushed the piece over Xander’s prostate. The first time the nozzle touched the spot, Xander gave an almost imperceptible squeak, but by the time Spike had caressed the spot seven or eight times, Xander had his forehead on his hands, eyes squeezed shut, was giving a small groan with every pass and pressing back enthusiastically into each inward push of the nozzle.

He was beyond rational thought and forgot his hands were bound as he moved one arm with the intent of relieving his straining member, but a strong hand slapped him away. 

“Leave it!”

As the relentless pulses filled him, Xander all but whispered without considering the name used…“Oh… Please! Master… Please!! I need…”

A cool hand surrounded him and began a perfectly timed rhythm that had Xander gasping at the first pass and panting desperately by the third, “See… Master has you Luv… Just… needed a proper… workin’ hand… is what you need… hey Pet?... thought ya might ‘ave forgotten… but it seems as though… they couldn’t … train everythin’ out … could they!” Spike grinned and continued to work the nozzle and his hand as his dear Pet reached his climax.

Xander’s head flew back and relaxed onto Spike’s shoulder as he released all down the shower wall with a shout, his rear pulsing in time with the spurts from his caressed erection. 

Xander was beyond any logical thought as Spike turned off the pulses, withdrew the nozzle and swiftly washed down the wall, then squirted any residual debris from the cleaning into the drain. 

Panna came in to assist as an utterly compliant Xander stepped from the shower in a blissful daze. His wet hand bindings were replaced by dry, and he was toweled off, then led to… some other room to lie down before really processing what had just happened. 

He tried to feel bad about it… another male bringing him off… and like that, but really couldn’t… it had felt… wonderful! So in the end he simply snuggled down into his bean bag and drifted off to sleep.

……………..

Pet!Xander was bouncing, Master and the Master’s staff were going out. Properly out, it was odd, but they were all going. And OK, he kept being told they were ‘friends’ not ‘staff’ but that was just… in the end he gave up wondering – it was too hard. The problem had been… shoes. Master had decreed that he be attired properly and apparently, now, that included footwear. 

He sat pouting as a chirpy young attendant at the shoe shop put his feet on a metal plate then fitted him with a brand new pair of boots, identical to Master’s in all but color! He thought pets weren’t allowed shoes – well not unless they were doing something special with Master, and his feet were tough enough to withstand most things after years of barefooted existence. But then he grasped the second last thought… “something special with Master”, and it suddenly all made sense! 

And the shoes did feel… amazing. Soft kid leather hugged his feet and lower legs – though the girl insisted he had socks and soon after, those too were applied. Even so, (and he did try to be good for Master), it still felt very odd. He worried a bit, so when he was asked to walk around the shop, he made sure to lift his feet high as his feet felt very heavy and he didn’t want to scuff them by mistake.

He was very pleased that Master told the girl he was “Special” and “Not to worry”, then was allowed to wear the boots home. It was amazing! Master gave him shoes… He lay on his bag, shoes still tied fast and explained to Teddy how important he must be to have shoes.

Willow was standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a fresh coffee and watching this version of her old friend chatting away excitedly to his stuffed toy, when Spike walked up behind.

“Penny fer you’re thoughts Luv?”

“He’s just so… so… innocent and I can’t help but wonder… but he is *so* happy with you… in every way… I saw the pool and… but he really isn’t all there mentally is he – I mean he’s not my Xander… but he’s *so* sweet… Please Spike, just promise you’ll look after him – even if it’s…”

“Years Luv… used to it and love the boy to bits… so yeah … years… you got it. Now how’s about a hot chocolate for your’s truly and his side kick with new boots ayy?”

Willow patted Spike’s arm as she walked past and whispered, “Thanks” before a far louder “Two sugars?” and got the answer she knew was coming – “’M a demon pet – need at least three to be sweet!” 

She wandered out to heat some milk and contemplate how comfortable and friendly her home had seemed to be since Spike and his pet Xander had taken up residence.

…………………

They had driven to a house he did not recognize and upon entry, Xander was led to a room where two very voluptuous women were lounging on purpose built low, satin and fur covered beds.

He felt embarrassed as his lead was unclipped but hands were left bound in front of the two female beauties. 

He was put somewhat at ease when the blonde woman, who in heels stood several inches taller than him, stood and took his hand, leading him to sit on a luxurious rug near the fire between her and the pretty redhead.

If Xander of Sunnydale could ever get a ‘hard on’ it was in this scenario, and yet now… for some reason… it all felt wrong! Particularly in the light of the previous evening… morning… whatever…! He was confused enough! 

When the blonde’s hand touched then edged its way over his thigh, he flinched a little, but as it snaked its way up to his manhood, he didn’t only flinch… he jumped. “I Baby I’m Jemima and this is Mae… so glad Master chose you! Our children are goin’ to be *so* pretty.” As she and her friend pushed in closer, he began to back away.

“C’mon baby… let Jemima make it easy for you… your children’ll be *so* pretty… ‘cmon baby… we’re both ready and waiting… or are you do you want a little more fun than that!? We can make it fun for you… We know you like boys… so why don’t we play a little rough… We like it in both holes – and we have toys… Why don’t I do you, while you do Mae?”

It was every high school boy’s dream, or at least should have been, as the redhead leaned up and licked the back of her very well proportioned friend’s thigh, but Xander was well and truly into panic mode. As Jemima reached over into a large box and brought out a shorter lead than his own usual one, then produced a paddle, the red head moved to all fours and wiggled provocatively, Xander couldn’t get out fast enough. He sprang to his feet and raced to the other side of the room, banging his bound fist on the door in a futile attempt to escape.

Spike and Angelus watched from behind the one way glass.

“Seems you’re right Sire… thanks…” 

“Wish I wasn’t… he’s always been excellent siring material… I’m sorry for what happened… But hey! It’s good to see *you* boy. And ‘bout time you came by a little more often don’t you think? Reckon my Luka an I could give you two a run fer your money in a month or two?! Or I tell ya what – have you ever thought of training your lad to find golf balls? Luka has saved me a fortune of late!” 

“So you still on your usual handicap? What was that ten… per hole? Really Sire! It’s a bloody Scottsman’s game!” Spike snorted then openly laughed as Angel slapped his Childe lightly.

“Brat…” Angel was grinning but turning back to the one way mirror watched with concern as Xander pressed himself into the corner by the door and curled into a tight ball. “You’d better go get your pet, Boy... But tell you what… do come to golf this Saturday, yeah? I’ve missed you Will.” Angel pulled Spike in close, opened his wrist and kissed him on the forehead as his favourite childe took his Sire’s offering. It was comfort for both of them.

He licked the wound closed again and Angel grinned, kissed Spike hard on the mouth once more, then slapped a friendly arm across his shoulders as they made their way around to the door of the coupling room, “Now Childe… I know for a *fact* that your tastes fly both ways when the two of us are in the mix… so seriously, any time feel a bit of an urge… just say ‘n I’ll get Mae ‘n Jemima there to tan yer hide just enough to make it fun.”

“Maybe I can just help em tan yours *Sire*.” Spike gave a wicked sink and a smirk before sprinting down the corridor to the door. As he stopped and calmed, he added, with complete sincerity, “Thank you, Sire. Boy’s special to me… this… just thanks, OK.”

Angel nodded and smiled lovingly, “Understood… Just come over Saturday, and Will? If you can’t? Well… don’t be a stranger alright?”

Spike was pulled into, accepted, and returned the warm hug from his Sire one more time before opening the training room door to retrieve his distraught pet. At least that pattern was consistent – and as the dear clinic doctor had pointed out – it should have assisted in as much as his pet being reminded of his male preference.

As Spike entered the room, Xander all but launched himself into the vampire’s arms and held on desperately, only later realizing the mere presence of his Master (and yes in every way that was what he was becoming) was both a total relief and really did excite him a little.

“’S OK Pet! Master’s here, ‘s OK, we’re goin’ home, yeah?”

Xander was about to say thank you but saw the dark figure of Angelus… and definitely Angelus not Angel… at the door, and froze on the spot. 

Spike saw the reaction and reached out a calming hand, pushing Xander down into a kneel then pulled him tight against his own leg whilst attaching a lead to the collar and whispering, “Don’t worry ‘bout Sire, Pet. He’s just here to collect his girls… Now let’s us on home shall we… an’ I’ll sort you out with a few treats.”

A bewildered Xander’s stomach rumbled as if on cue, as he stood. 

“We’ll see ourselves out, Sire”

Angel, who was a little distracted trying to attach leads to the two attentive females, simply waved at him and mouthed “Saturday”, before wrestling a little with the very cheeky Mae to get her lead on.

Xander got into the rear seat of the car, sat utterly still and silent as his pet safety harness was fitted. But when Master leaned in to give him a final reassuring stroke down his increasingly long hair and closing the door, Xander leaned into the touch and whispered, “Thank you, Master.” 

Spike kissed his lovely (though still obviously somewhat troubled) pet on the temple. He cupped Xander’s handsome jawline in strong pale hands and looked into still worried brown eyes, “Let’s you an’ me get on home yeah? ‘part from anythin’ else, you ‘n me have a golf game to perfect!”

Xander had no idea what the last statement was really about, but was unworried as a second kiss landed firmly on his lips and for the first time, he tried to reciprocate. Spike was obviously thrilled and patted his shoulder as he moved out to close the door and enter the drivers’ seat. “There ya go! Better already…”

Xander lifted a suede covered fist to his lips and brushed them lightly in not a small amount of wonder. The kiss had felt… really… just right. 

 

PART 7

Xander had hardly roused as he was lifted from the car by the strong arms of his Master, Spike, and like a small child, settled back into a relieved sleep as the familiar softness of his beanbag, and the plushy throw rug gave what now was, very welcome comfort. He would worry about his own apparent lack of urge to assert himself in the morning.

………………..

Pet!Xander walked beside Master nervously.

They had driven for what seemed like hours, and he didn’t have his proper kneeling spot – instead had had to sit up in the seat next to Master because the minibus ‘didn’t do kneeling’. He did his best to smile at the slave who was driving and was very polite to the Key Dawn, Slayer Buffy and Witch Willow as the female staff joined them, then was amazed when another human that was not part of the household simply let herself in too! But he said nothing as Master patted his knee and the vehicle began to move.

His collar was hidden under his clothing, and he wished it wasn’t but Master had said. 

He was wearing a wonderfully soft, cream colored sweater that Key Dawn had brought over and some tight brown leather jeans that Master said were “bloody brilliant”. Xander was pleased Master liked them but really just thought that they made him itch in all the wrong places and gave him no room to move… especially when Master did… that! 

Spike had helped him with the ties on his boots and told him he was gorgeous… and kissed him… but without his collar showing he worried that others might not know he was owned, but then… Spike’s female staff said that everyone would know but he didn’t know how … *Gahh* it was all too confusing!

Of course it was Master who came up with the solution and promised to mark him. 

Just before they left for their outing Master had held him tight sucked on his earlobe until he was sure he was going to soil his new clothing with his excitement then a quick sharp sting was followed by a practiced hand slipping the thick gold ring into place then a soft cool tongue took away the heat of the hurt and Master smiled at him. 

“There now… got a ring to tell everyone you’re taken, OK Pet? See given meself one too… ‘s the other one of the pair.”

Xander was utterly stunned. His dear Master had decided to mark himself with the same adornment as his Pet. It was too much. He had to do something to show his gratitude, so in one swift action twisted, fell to his knees and hugged his Master’s black leather clad jeans with a whispered mantra of “Thank you, Master… Oh, *thank you* Master!”

Finally, Master Spike had pulled him up and kissed him soundly, and said he was a “silly ol’ bugger” with such love that Xander had simply floated to the minibus where the women were waiting.

Now at their destination, as they approached the dark door, he felt much more like he knew what was going on. 

There were humans penned ready for sorting by a loose red rope. They were standing patiently in a long line, the few that were agitated being calmed by others in black with badges that looked like handlers. 

He knew that the night must a breeders’ sale and was never more thankful that he was a prized pet. He couldn’t see their Masters or Mistresses which all made sense – the owners often moved their breeding stock without being there when the pedigree was mixed – and by the line up of specimens, that seemed to be very much the case. 

He felt a little sad for the two girls at the head of the line – they both had thin black collars on and their handlers had obviously put a little too much kohl around their eyes, and on their lips(!), and in his opinion they looked far too young to be breeders. Still, they both looked eager to enter the sale, so Xander relaxed just a little.

Master’s hand was there again, and Master’s pinkie linked with his, just as he had promised. They had talked it over. 

Master had been so patient when he worried about any such outing, and always made allowances, but Xander was still terrified he would get something wrong! He began to shake a little, but Master knew and as they stood in the shadows together, used their joined fingers to pull him very close then whispered, “I’ll look after you Pet, any time you feel worried, ’s for me to sort out, yeah? Now come on Luv”

Xander positively glowed as he was kissed on the temple and given a surreptitious hug. Master had claimed him and loved him, and all he had to do was please Master… Oh and he *knew* how to do that.

Master’s female staff member, Key Dawn, had already gone ahead and was talking quietly to the large male human guard sitting in front of the door, Master was (obviously!) important so they were welcomed inside. 

He noticed the distress on the faces of all those in line when he and his Master were allowed in, and simply hoped that they might find kind owners too, after the sorting and sale was over obviously. He was sure the two girls would produce pretty offspring… even though they obviously had no proper pedigree.

 

As they entered the darkened venue Xander didn’t see the sale pens which was a bit of a relief, but rather, it was a pleasure venue which was rather confusing. Music was playing and Masters were obviously allowing the pets dance with each other! He had only ever been to a place like this once before with Master and then it had looked very different – the new rules about Pets being dressed was still worrying him. His education as a pet included dancing of course but these pets seemed to have little training. It really was all too much to take in so he simply decided to focus on Master and make sure that his wonderful owner was *not* disappointed!

 

………..

The following day, Xander woke to the warmth of his rug and the memory of the loving kiss. The latter being the most unusual and compelling point to ponder. He found himself touching his waking arousal with more than a little enthusiasm, finally rolling onto his back in an effort to get comfortable and finished the activity silently but for one word, “Spike”.

That evening, after their run and Spike had done his usual cleansing trick of all but bringing Xander off with the pulsing nozzle, he felt a cool hand stop his completion, then a much larger, cool and obviously slicked shaft enter him. It pressed hard against his pleasure point and a cool tongue found the scar from Spike’s previous bite and began to lick. It felt… wonderful so he pushed back and accepted another male, Spike, his Master, into his body for the first time.

Spike’s hand began to pump his erection in time with the thrusts and he closed his eyes, giving in to the amazing sensations.

Spike pulled him back into a strong hug and he allowed his head to fall back on the vampire’s right shoulder as he was impaled and pulled off again and again.

Spike was thrilled by his Pet’s enthusiasm, despite not yet volunteering to service Spike, his Xander was obviously on the improve. Angelus and Mistress Clarissa had been right – his dear pet just needed the proper reminder… He was sure Xander would now begin to remember his training, and resolved to send his Sire and the lovely Mistress both a large bunch of flowers. And he would make sure the staff knew to sleep his pet in the Master’s bed again from now on.

Xander came against the shower wall long and hard, and vaguely remembered being toweled dry and led to another room, but when he woke in a real bed with a Master vampire cuddling him from behind like some oversized soft toy, and remembered the previous evening, he worried a little but finally fell asleep again. It was all too hard.

…………………………..

Spike was amazed by this other version of Xander, nervous, shy and all but irritated before they entered the club, but once in the environment, seemed be far more confident than Spike himself! The vampire had never been more grateful for the witch’s research. 

The bar was at the top end of Sunnydale, three blocks from the university, and was the only one in town that truly welcomed same sex couples. Willow had her own agenda for choosing the venue – after several years of celibacy she had just begun dating a very pretty young wiccan Nathalie and the first real date had to feel… just right.

They immediately headed to the mezzanine floor of the club where the crush was a little less, and the music certainly seemed to be at a tolerable level for vampire hearing. 

A restricted number of places to sit meant that Xander’s choice to kneel at his Master’s feet was matched by Willow at Nathalie’s. The whole staff and ‘extra’ dynamic he didn’t really understand, but once he spotted the quiet caresses being exchanged just smiled. Willow was too pretty not to be a breeder, but not all girls were that way inclined so *obviously* Master had found her a stable mate. He was *so* happy for her, and Willow seemed to agree as she waved shyly back at him from her position on the floor.

Eventually Spike’s staff had all been off to dance at various stages, returning hot and perspiring. Master had apparently given tacit permission for them to do what they wished for the entire evening. 

Xander simply leaned against his Master’s leg and reveled in the feeling of a cool hand stroking through his hair and was handed a drink in a cup with a straw, and *just* as he was feeling thirsty too! Master always seemed to know. 

The beverage tasted like the black cola drink he was allowed on very special occasions at home before the rule change, but had a slightly bitter edge to it and made his insides warm which was strange. He luxuriated in the strangely relaxed feel and pushed into Master’s quiet hand as it continued to caress.

The female staff returned en masse as a new set of music started, and his Master finally gave in to their begging. Master was always the best dancer… he knew why they would request he take the floor, but then Master took his hand and pulled him up too! He was initially just a little dizzy, but followed without question.

As they took the floor there were many male couples dancing. It was a fast piece, the beat relentless and the music base heavy and loud. He let go and allowed his breeding and training speak for itself. He wanted so much to show Master how much he adored him and to make Master proud.

Spike was initially a little surprised his very attractive ‘pet’ undulated against him, but by the time the second slower set came on and the now very warm and sweaty and aroused human began rubbing against him, the vampire gave in to his own urges – both male and demonic! He kissed Xander passionately then pushed them both into an alcove beside the stage, and kissed him again. 

Xander was frantically fiddling with Spike’s fly with one hand and desperately trying to remove his own pants, and Spike’s demon wanted to take the boy there and then, but the still ever-present William part of the Master Vampire demanded better. He dragged the half aware boy up the stairs, threw the keys to Willow then hailed a taxi.

By the time they got home the naughty touching was all but frantic and the taxi driver even yelled ‘perverts’ as he sped off, but Xander was in heaven. 

Master immediately led him to the bedroom and stripped him, and gave extra attention to stroking his collar. He shivered with anticipation and was so very hard that when his pants were removed, he couldn’t help the sigh, even though he’d not been given permission. He immediately fell to his knees and began to service the Master but was amazed as his glorious vampire, his all, stripped in a flash and lifted him effortlessly onto the bed.

Xander serviced his Master joyously and his attentions were returned in a way that he could never, in his wildest dreams (!) have imagined. 

His own breeding meant that his recovery time was far better than the breeder humans, but as he was finally allowed to sink onto Master again and the cool hand fell into place… there were no more thoughts. He rode Master, licked and caressed, and gave himself in every position he could think of! It was late the next afternoon when he roused, utterly content. 

He was leaking Master’s fluids onto a carefully placed towel and his neck ached in just that right way indicating that Master had drunk from him. His memory of the night was not all that clear, but… ohhh who needed to be clear when Master loved you enough to take you dancing!

He was still spooned by the beautiful vampire and felt… so loved! He reached out and pulled his teddy close, deciding in that moment that even though he was still struggling to read (which seemed so important to Master)... especially the hard things the staff had been giving him lately; and having to wear clothes; and to stand instead of kneel … he didn’t really mind, it’s what he had been bred for. He was leaking Master’s fluids and his neck ached in just that right way.

Master loved him. Life was good.

………………………………….

Part 8

In the wake of the sudden revelation that he actually *did* enjoy male/male relations… the golf game was both triumph and disaster.

The triumph? His nether regions had been allowed to be covered (as was custom for pets on the exclusive golf course) The disaster? The tight pouch that now covered his manhood and sac really didn’t cover the fact that his body seemed to be responding to a certain undead person’s cool touch more and more!

In the end, he was simply pleased that his nether regions were somewhat hidden... even if his excitement was obviously straining against a covering that was about as large as one of his Nanna’s home knitted socks!

They arrived at the course on time, and Xander found himself strangely moved by the envious looks on the faces of a number of humans tethered to a purpose built bar outside the clubhouse. They were swiftly ushered through. Despite Angelus being a life member, anyone with human or other species pet at heal still had to take their meal in the ‘beer garden’.

Xander knew the rules in public and had been a quick study with Master Reginald, so knelt at his Master’s feet as they found Angelus’ table. The demon he was speaking to soon made himself scarce as the Master’s Childe arrived.

“The play ground here is a real treat Spike. Let your pet have his head occasionally Childe!... Here I’ll clip them together if it makes ya feel better.”

“Naah Mate don’t worry… for all ‘is skittishness, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“My lovely Luka… you could na ask fer better! Ya know Clarissa’s found ‘im two bitches for next year… As much as I’d like ta box her ears occasionally, there’s no doubtin’ it! She gets the best of the best. The strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes… It’s all good – and she swears by the breeder’s line. Reckons they’re all the affectionate type…. Anyway… let the boys go for a run…” 

Xander noticed Angelus absently unclipping an obviously unnecessary and very long lead attaching his pet’s collar to the table, then felt strong hands unclip his own followed by a sharp smack on his behind.

“Well go on Pet!”

Xander saw Angelus’ pet wink at him then take off toward an enclosed space that looked like a bizarre version of a kiddies’ indoor play ground. He had no choice but to follow and gritted his teeth as he too pushed through the gate that he *knew* they would be compelled to stand at until Angelus and Spike were ready to retrieve them.

But in the end, it wasn’t all that bad… He hadn’t realized that Luka too was permanently silent but in a way it made the whole experience easier. Luka and he pushed each other on swings – something he had forgotten felt so good; they slid down huge slides together and chased each other all over the purpose built pet play castle. Eventually however, Angelus and Spike were ready for golf and Angelus whistled. 

Xander was but moments behind his friend and felt strangely moved by Luka’s hand sliding into his and squeezing what was obviously a hard thank you, before they both followed their Masters out to the first tee.

 

Luka was far better at retrieving balls from the rough – but Spike was the superior golfer on the day so the newer pet didn’t feel too inadequate. And at the end of the day, when Angel (who came in twenty over the card) began to show off his pet’s skills at putting, Spike stepped up behind his pet and simply said, “Just give it a shot hey pet.”

If there was one thing he and his construction boss in Sunnydale always agreed upon, it was the merits of a good golf game as a business building strategy. Xander even being gifted with ten professional lessons as his last Christmas bonus, something he never admitted to Anya who would inevitably have cashed them in! And it was odd to think of Anya now. As he watched Luka putt and saw his Master vampire, Angelus, congratulate him, Xander idly wondered who Anya might have found to give her orgasms now… 

He was jolted out of his reverie by a putter being shoved into his hands. “You’re up Pet.”

The putter was not quite the length or weight he was used to, however after the initial pass, he acquitted himself extremely well. Just a little too well in fact. And as they climbed back into the car, and Spike strapped him into his safety harness, just that little bit too harshly, Xander realized his error.

“Master?”

“You ‘n me are goin’ home for a good ol’ chin wag! And *this* time… *this time* you come clean… understood. I may’ve taken the credit fer your performance there, but I never bloody taught you to do that!"

Xander’s private part shrunk along with the little bit of pride he had gained from the evening.

He pushed miserably back into the leather of the seat and pushed into his restraints. In an odd way he wished that was all he had to do. That bit was so easy and he really did… just want to please Spike. If this was his life, then… that was his only purpose yet just as he was getting used to the idea...

The trip was done home in utter silence and Xander released from this harness with angry hands and not a word. He followed Spike into the house miserably only to be pinned to the wall the instant they were inside and had felt the fangs slice his throat and his Master begin to feed hard and fast.

Once more, in what felt like his last moments, Xander simply sent love and gratitude for his Master… or more than that … his lover. Thanks for the happy times, and for the love he had been given by a most attentive and patient… Spike. 

He relaxed into what he thought would be oblivion but Spike’s fangs withdrew and his now slack mouth was filled with blood. He absently wondered if he was being turned, but knew that couldn’t be right – he could still feel his own pulse thrumming steadily in ears indeed only vaguely registered other sounds now. But something had definitely shifted inside somehow and Spike’s voice sounded like liquid chocolate, or perhaps he was the chocolate and melting into the voice – he couldn’t really be sure.

Spike waited for a few moments until his felt the reclaiming of his Pet occur. He should have known. Even with an initial claiming there had to be followup. But at least now he would learn the truth.

He caressed his beloved Pet’s cheek, “Pet… Xan? C’mon Luv… I just need a couple of details then we can rest yeah? You feelin’ better?”

Strangely enough, as Xander lay utterly listless and at the mercy of an unfettered vampire master, he did feel… better, so nodded just enough.

“I need to know where you learned to play golf and to read… Was it in that other place?”

Xander scanned his memories of golf courses and book reading and traced it all back to his before life but couldn’t quite get his mouth around words yet so simply nodded again.

“Now Pet I want you to think really hard, and I know you can count to ten so… here’s the thing… And you poor boy… my dear Pet… please try for Master… How long were you in the other place? I know time moves differently – well at least according to the mages… so… Can you tell Master? Was it one month? Two? Years?”

In Xander’s haze he heard years and nodded.

“Oh Ghaaahhh… I *knew it! How many my darling? Show me with your fingers how many…?”

Xander knew it was important but couldn’t quite work out how to tell Spike twenty four so simply extended all his fingers, at which point Spike gasped but also knew he *had* to ask.

“And they made you learn to read?” Nod

“And to wear clothes?” Nod

“Did they make you work?” Nod, and Xander shed a single tear as he realized again that his pride and joy had once been his job. The tear was utterly misinterpreted.

“And did you lie with women?” Nod, and Xander another tear as he absently worried about Anya. Again Spike was more than certain of the cause and cursed every dimensional rift he had ever heard of.

“You learned golf in this dimension?” Xander nodded a little.

“Now pet – think really carefully – did you have a true Master in this realm?” Xander thought for a moment, he really had been his own Master in his past life, so shook his head a little – which made his world spin for some reason, so ceased the movement as swiftly as he’d started. 

As Spike saw his pet’s reaction to the question it simply confirmed all the vampire’s deepest fears. His pet had been thrust into a world where he had obviously been without an owner, forced to live on his wits and finally falling in with some rogue trainer who had taught him enough skills to be of value and earn his keep.

There was one last thing he needed to know, the question that would either cause his pet to be put down or give Spike the courage to continue rehabilitating his long time human pet. “When you were there Pet… Are you with me, cause this is important… when you were there, in that other place, did you have to sleep with other men? Did you service other men?

Unfortunately Xander’s pause was more due to lack of blood and lassitude that reluctance, but Spike’s demon was on the rise.

……………………

Xander had filled two full books of coloring in over the next few days, signing each one carefully “I love u a lot from Pet X”, or “for Mastr S love Pet X” on every one.

After their night out, Willow noted the subtle shift from committed pet to besotted lover first, but held her tongue as she watched Xander attempting to teach the neighbor’s girls to braid hair. 

As Dawn knocked and (knowing the door was never locked) entered the house, Xander rose to meet her.

He now knew not to kneel when there were others (of any species) present, other than Spike’s staff, but still stood head bowed at the doorway as she entered. She patted his arm then realized he wanted to ask something, but would never dream of requesting without permission.

Dawn recognized the uncomfortable silence and also saw Willow’s pleading look from the door of the kitchen and the mouthed “*Please*!”

“Hi Xan. What is it you need? Xan? Do you need me for something? Please talk to me, it’s OK?”

“I wish to demonstrate how to braid hair, Key Dawn. It seems that the human p… children Carry and Teresa out of our neighbors have never been taught. And I … I wonder if you would object to your hair being braided? Master Spike is still asleep so I am sorry he is not the one to ask you.” The request was immediately fulfilled, and within a half hour, Dawn the owner of an amazing six twist braid by resident hairdresser dubbed ‘Monsieur Xander’ by all in the household.

Xander really couldn’t understand all the fuss – it was standard pet training to learn to braid. It was actually something he missed, living with Master Spike but now, like so many other joys that had been recently delivered, he had it back as every one of Spike’s staff lined up to be ‘braided’. 

When the house was to themselves the women and Spike had become entirely used to Pet!Xander’s need for kind touches and reassurance. Indeed if Willow thought about it for long enough, she realized it was rubbing off on all of them. But Xander was the master operator when it came to extracting a quiet pet or a cuddle. If someone was on the couch watching television he would quietly push his beanbag close enough to be within touch, then try to catch their eye until invited to lie on the couch and receive the contact he so needed. 

Whenever Spike was around there was no holding Xander back. Other than when directly instructed to the contrary, he was the perfect pet, kneeling or lying at Master’s side, following at a respectful distance, or (whenever in private) servicing Master as needed. Yet it was still a surprise at the greeting afforded a certain LA vampire come detective when he and Cordy arrived at the door.

Spike had finally asked Angel’s assistance to ‘shift’ some of his Gem of Amara material via their mutual contacts in Switzerland but it was Angel who held the bank accounts for the Aurelians since the demise of Darla and in order to move gems of such value one needed a ‘guarantor’.   
The conversation was never going to be an easy one, but Spike was fairly certain that when he saw the boy *and* came to learn the extent of Spike’s now handicap – the debilitating chip – that he would be willing to assist. Spike needed some sort of starting point to fund he and the boy’s existence.

Xander couldn’t believe Master Angelus had come to visit! The Grand Sire – and with such a pretty pet (though afterwards he did reflect that perhaps it was just as well since she seemed to be rather badly behaved).

He was in a quandary as to what to do when Master Angelus entered the house, but knew he was all too overexcited so stopped trying to think. He first dropped to a kneel beside Master Spike but when Master Angelus looked puzzled revised the move and fell to a full down position, hoping to show Master Angelus how pleased he was that they had been graced with his company after so long.

His Master approved and touched him on the shoulder as the group left the hallway to sit down in the lounge and discuss matters. 

Xander frowned a little as the female Cordy failed to kneel but understood as she went to “fix some refreshments and find Willow”. Suddenly he realized – she was a servant – not a pet… *no collar*! He felt a little silly but followed Master then took up his position on his bean bag.

The negotiations seemed long and involved, and he struggled to stay awake for a while but in the end simply let his mind drift, tugging his teddy tight to him as Master’s hand found its way into his hair and he delighted in the relief of not having to practice his reading for the afternoon. 

When Master Angelus patted him at the end of their meeting, Xander was on the brink of tears. 

He had finally done something *very* well for Master! Master’s grandsire was impressed enough to touch him and then had hugged Master! He resolved to try extra hard as he pleased Master that night – and it truly was a shower to remember as far as Spike was concerned – though couldn’t quite work out the reason for the extra special enthusiasm on the part of his Pet. Still never the vampire to refuse a spectacular round of sex, he took it ‘in his stride’ so to speak.

 

Willow and the other girls, even Angel and Cordy knew, and now he too accepted, this innocent did not have adult sensibilities as they knew them, he was from another dimension, bred and trained for a purpose, but despite that, one William the Bloody had committed himself to protect and love him until one or both of them were dust, and Spike was not one to renege on such a commitment.

………………………

 

PART 9

The issue of lying with men had been resolved when Spike grabbed him hard by the scrotum and demanded an answer. Even though half drained, that got Xander’s full attention. He knew the vampire could literally tear them off if he so chose.

“Did they? Hmmm? Did you lie with men? Prostrate yourself to false Masters? Well??”

Xander was staring into the extremely angry golden eyes if a master vampire and despite his weakened state, finally managed to find his voice, “Nnnnooo Master!!!… No! Oh *pleeeee* Mas-hmmmpfh, Master… only been you… only ever you… oh Ghhhh… pllll… if you’re… kill me… pleee jussss…”

As Spike growled again and edged his fangs closer to scent the human pet one more time, just to satisfy himself, Xander shamed himself again. He would have shown restraint but his body was on autopilot and tears began to flow liberally.

The vampire’s demon was more than satisfied however, blood and tears told him his Pet was telling the truth and Spike’s vampire withdrew, leaving the human faced Spike to gently lift his dear damaged Pet. 

He lowered Xander into a warm bath and left him to Panna’s capable ministrations, before heading toward the ‘bad side’ of town to kill a few things!

His dear pet, who he thought had only suffered for a short while, had been in that horrible dimension for so long, wandering alone. 

As he snatched an unkempt human in her flight and relieved the feral human of her blood, he also reflected on how strong his Pet must have been to survive. 

It was no wonder his treasured pet had fought so hard when first brought back. The dear thing! How could Spike not have realized! And then with the reading… and now?!

He had never *fully* claimed a Pet before. It was an unusual thing to do, and did mean the pet would die an agonizing death if something ever happened to its master... there was no chance of being passed to another. In fact it was such an issue that pets with their Master's claim mark also carried a tag. If something did happen to their Master, it was mandatory that they be put down immediately by lethal injection.

Panna delivered the new tag to Master, as Spike called Master Reginald and they discussed whether these regressions of his Pet's would fade or continue for many years. 

Spike was actually unconcerned by the golf skills – or the reading, if done under supervision (though the last thing he needed was a blind pet!), but there were other worries. They discussed the lengthy duration of his pet’s torture and pet’s apparent slave status in the other dimension. 

For all his apparent pomposity, Master Reginald was most understanding, indeed downright bloody wonderful, when it came to reassurance. 

He was pleased Spike had laid a claim on Xander – sure that would assist by reassuring the Pet on a (literally) visceral level, of his Master’s presence and purpose. Then Reginald advised that Spike watch his pet regards the type of non pet skills manifesting themselves, but encouraged him not to dissuade or punish, simply where appropriate redirect him gently back to his proper role. 

They both agreed that slavers would no doubt have used such a fine specimen in a breeding and manual labor roll of some description and Spike shuddered. His poor Pet!… Ten months, or years (he still wasn’t sure) of slave duties, of wandering alone unprotected thinking his Master had abandoned him?! It was all too terrible. As he hung up the phone it was Spike’s turn to hug his dear Pet and cry.

An hour or so later, still holding his inert human’s form, he reflected fully and realised for the first time how stupid he’d been! 

When Xander was first delivered back, he was very unfit and had obviously been fed the basest of foods, and even his clothes! His poor, poor Pet, probably even been in the general pens of the traders – with no papers or any way to identify himself… someone had *obviously* taken his collar at some stage. Spike berated himself again as he dialed Reginald for the second time that evening.

Master Reginald assured him that he would be there to resume remedial training again in five days, recommended a body binding while his Pet recovered from the draining. Reginald also recommended that Spike give his Pet a far more structured environment for at least a month, and that he remind him of his pleasure training as often as possible. The final part of the conversation however, was very specific, body binding or no, he needed to demonstrate his love for his pet. 

Xander roused from his deep sleep then leaned into Spike’s touch, and as the vampire bade farewell to Reginald, he started to hope that his Pet might truly be able to heal and put the whole horrifying portal experience behind him for good.

 

The following four days was spent in the body binding… again. But he was so drained that it was of no concern really. He was fed, washed and pampered with all the care a newborn might be afforded. 

A week later he spent his time almost exclusively recuperating on his beanbag or, as was now custom, in his Master’s bed when Spike was resting. And to his joy, on the last three days of the week had been given back his coloring materials and taken for a run! He thanked… whoever in this dimension… for small mercies.

Strangely ten days after the golfing ‘incident’, what puzzled Xander the most was the effect of the life threatening bite and consequent feeding of Spike’s blood. When he stroked over the scabbed soon to be scar it tickled in an odd way that sent a tingle direct to his nether regions. 

Something inside him seemed to have shifted and it wasn’t just an OK to be there feeling any more, it was a *craving* for the vampire... for Master. 

He tried to worry regards… everything! But his body didn’t agree with his logic – especially not now as he lay in Spike’s arms after he had been exercised, washed and pleasured then accepted the silky attentions of his Master then fallen asleep in his arms. 

Xander craved Master, Master felt Xander… the cycle, however unusual, was complete. As he relaxed against the cool body, he realized a fundamental truth, something that he had *never* remembered from his ‘before’. He was loved unconditionally, he was cared for completely, and his only role in life now… was to please… and then he really couldn’t think any more as his Master entered him again and began to stroke him to completion with a slicked, expert hand…

…………………………………………

Angel was driving Spike utterly distracted! Between he and Wesley there was no peace. 

Apparently his request for assistance with his finances had revealed a number of critical issues and moved his Grandsire to suddenly become all ‘concerned’ regards his chip. In a private dialogue with Clem, a (in truth very grateful) Spike gave his version.

“Bastard thinks I’ve a good chance of gettin’ dusted afore the boy here passes on – and since I asked him to take the lad if that happens… well let’s just say that he reckons sortin’ the chip keeps me alive an’ he keeps ‘is high ‘n mighty lifestyle.”

Wesley, Angel and Cordelia arrived at the end of the following week to remove the heinous object. Willow and Buffy were ecstatic, and even Buffy pleased (particularly after witnessing one of what seemed to be becoming far more frequent ‘misfires’ of said object. Despite her own reservations regards William the Bloody and a feeding frenzy, for some reason his care for the childlike Xander had proven something the Council of Watchers had never done, that love, loyalty and commitment really did exist where Master Vampires were concerned.

Spike had promised to protect Dawn and the pledge was as good today as it had ever been, and she truly did believe he was good to his word regards hunting ‘only the bastards who deserve it’ or ‘skimming’ when the chip was out.

 

Xander was near frantic, and truly didn’t understand what was going on in the first place, but knew that Master was somehow in trouble. 

Everyone had been talking in quiet tones and Master didn’t want to be pleasured that night, and as he lifted his latest coloring up to proudly show Master Angelus, he was brushed away by one of Master Angelus’ staff!! In the end he simply curled up with teddy. He knew he could help Master, if only he understood what was wrong, but when Master Angelus and the Slayer and the Witch all joined them in the taxi, all looking very worried, he knew the issue was desperate. 

Master Angelus was talking about ‘if it didn’t work’, and when the car finally stopped, Pet!Xander broke all protocol and touched his master’s Grandsire’s knee. Angel was in the process of ushering Spike from the vehicle, but paused as Xander’s seat belt was released and the boy called out desperately.

“Xander?”

“Please Master Angelus… I… um… I just… um…” Xander had not realized how very upset he was until tears began to fall, “Why is everyone so worried? Is Master sick? He’s never sick?? [hic] Please Master Angelus…”

The entire time he was speaking, Xander was scrambling from the car and onto his knees, and with the last words had prostrated himself at Angel’s feet.

Cordelia was as horrified by the behavior as the dark vampire, but touched her boss on the arm, “We *have* to go – everything’s ready inside.”

Xander was still on the ground shivering, so Angel did the only thing he could think of, he picked up the figure, pulled him to his chest and carried him inside the private clinic.

They sedated Xander enough that he too was unconscious as Spike went under the knife. A young doctor recommended it, having been alerted to the ‘brother’s’ state of distress and mental capacity to understand what was occurring. 

A grateful Willow now sat with this sleeping version of her old friend as Spike’s operation progressed.

……………………………….

 

Spike slammed down the phone causing Xander to jump. “Bloody wanker! Just because ‘e gets new equipment… I bloody ordered it!... Alright… whatever… C’mon Pet, looks like you ‘n me are takin’ a drive.” Xander rose on command and padded out of the room behind the very annoyed vampire still in game face.

 

His lead was left loose as he stood quietly behind Spike and watched as enormous corn fed humans stood quietly in a group behind the fence waiting their turn to be bled. Xander could see they were all neutered males and had a permanent catheter piece obvious on each neck.

The manager of the property was extolling the virtues of the single sex herds, enthusiastically explaining that it had cut the milking time in half, plus allowed all the females to be brought in for the four days as their menses coincided when they were kept together. 

There were no women in the facility that evening, but they were shown the new collection apparatus, purpose built to collect the valuable monthly blood – particularly as all the female bleeders in two of the herds were virgins and would remain so.

As they were shown through the state of the art milking facility, Xander watched with morbid fascination as each human male was fitted to a purpose built ‘stimulator’ consisting of cock piece and ‘flusher’ like his at home. He could hear the vibrations and saw each of the males give in to the wonderful sensations as the catheter was attached to the collection tube. It had been proven that sexually pleasuring calmed the humans and enhanced the flavor, though with the neutered males the secondary fluids were worthless as sale items.

On the way home in the car, as he knelt on his spot with his head on the special pet fitting for the front seat cushion, Xander was horrified to realize that he had actually looked at a herd of close to two hundred humans, bred specifically so their blood supply replenished itself of the missing pint in a single day, who were neutered and pleasured daily simply so their blood might be sweeter… and he hadn’t tried to do a thing. Hadn’t protested or tried to help them, just stood patiently behind Master… Spike, and observed silently.

He worried, then thought about their eyes, the contented, passive (primarily dull hazel) eyes, and realized that maybe it was that – none of the humans had looked distressed. They had been purpose bred for their size, not their intelligence over generations, and had known nothing else. They appeared to be fed extremely well and kindly treated by their herders – apart from the occasional sting of a crop to speed them up the ramp to the milking room.

He relaxed a little, head on his purpose made pillow, and listened to the hum of the engine and Spike’s (rather good) singing. He remembered the many hundreds of conversations he had been privy to since his arrival and at last realized, the Xander he had been switched for – the original Pet!Xander - was a rarified, purpose bred human too, a show pet with a pedigree to be proud of, though had a Master who was uninterested in the show circuit. How could Spike not realize that he was just some guy from the suburbs of Sunnydale who had taken on (in order to keep his manhood… and admittedly of late, enjoyed some of the other privileges) the role of personal pet?!

He had almost resolved to say something out of turn, when a gentle hand began stroking through his hair. The hum of the car continued, and after a time, the rhythmic caress took its toll and rather than speaking, he simply fell asleep.

…………………….

 

PART 10

Pet!Xander was keeping vigil at his Master’s bedside.

He watched as the slaves in white and pale blue attended his Master and spoke in low tones. 

Master Angelus had fed his Grandchilde twice from his own wrist which was a sign that things were very grave, and his Master still had not woken... even after a full day. Xander knew, if Master dusted they wouldn’t need to encourage him, he would push in the final needle himself!

Witch Willow and Key Dawn had come in twice, on the second occasion they brought in his beanbag, favorite rug and teddy. He was extremely grateful but quickly decided that Master needed teddy more than he so, when no-one was looking, pushed the soft brown bear under the covers next to Spike.

The next evening, when Willow returned to check on Spike (and to deliver picture books, coloring pads and crayons), she could not help but be moved. Xander was lying on his bag but had butted it up against the bed so he might be touching Spike’s slack hand that had fallen from beneath the covers. 

They had already had the conference with the doctor. There really was no guarantee of when Spike would regain consciousness, but with Angel’s (and of late Buffy’s) blood boosting the human O-pos being pushed down the feeding tube, the medical team was reasonably confident of a full recovery. Despite that, the regeneration of lost brain tissue was always slower than muscle or bone. 

It all made no difference to Xander. 

He really did not understand all the medical speak and hadn’t eaten since his dear Spike had been admitted to the clinic, only drinking when a desperate Dawn or Willow squeezed water from a drink bottle past his chapped lips. Even the nurses were beginning to worry, and given their demon background, recognized a full pet response, so spoke of sedating him and inserting a catheter. Angel had dripped a little of his own blood into the drink bottle and they all agreed, if Spike was still ‘out’ in two days’ time, they would have to put Xander under with medication.

Willow had a very clear picture now. If Spike was dusted, Xander would simply pine and die. It was so touching… and so upsetting all in one. And she even had her suspicions regards Spike, should something happen to Xander. More and more Spike had seemed to need ‘his Xan’. 

Once again Xander was snoozing when she arrived, but had obviously been trying to read to his Master… (the newspaper which Willow knew, was far beyond his abilities) and Xander’s teddy had been carefully placed in pride of place under the covers on Spike’s inert chest.

She touched her friend, the innocent, on the cheek and whispered, “Hey Sweetie?”

Xander roused instantly but sleep confused, “Master?!”

“No… no Xan… just me … it’s just Willow…”

“But Master??” Xander recognized where he was, then his face fell as he realized Master still had not moved. 

Willow saw the devastated look of a small child losing a parent, her heart went out to the friend who, in any dimension, was loyal and loving to a fault. 

She found herself fighting back the tears as she broke the news, “I’m sorry honey… we still don’t know… it’s just… it’ll be OK… they said it’ll be.” She was not ready for the armful of far larger male as a desperate Xander launched himself into her arms.

Willow eventually found herself sitting against the wall of the sickroom with a sobbing Xander in her lap, trying to gather her thoughts. Xander’s pained keening was not helping. In the end she simply rocked them both, stroked him and cried too.

 

Twelve hours later Xander’s world returned. Master groaned, tipped over, and cuddled teddy then called for his Sire… and his Pet.

Angel was there in seconds, as was the doctor but Xander had touched Master’s hand before they arrived and felt the slight response. He was so grateful but knew to stay put on his bag. But it didn’t matter any more. Everyone seemed so happy. Master was going to be well and now they could go home… at least… He worried for a moment, he didn’t like the smell of the hospital but decided that even if it was weeks he didn’t care, Master would soon be well!

As soon as the room cleared again, a still tired Spike realized what he had been hugging and reached out weakly to hand back the teddy to the tender boy lying on the bean bag. 

His soft toy was delivered back and a lax hand caressed his hair for the first time in … so long! Xander broke his training and lifted to kiss the back of his Master’s hand whispering, “Oh Master! I love you! Please… be well.”

Spike was still a little hazy but heard the words, registered the warm breath, and saw the begging chocolate eyes.

“Well in no time Pet, thanks.”

The following evening, as Spike consciously took blood, Xander ate a small portion of steamed vegetables sprinkled with lemon juice and parmesan… it was his first solid food – or voluntary intake of any sort - in six days. As Angel fed Spike again, Dawn settled Xander with his teddy on the bean bag and smiled as Xander pushed into pale hand that reached down to caress him.

Xander smiled up at Dawn as she covered him with his favorite rug. “Master will be alright now won’t he KeyDawn?”

“Hey, he’ll be fine… Get some sleep handsome. You need to be big and strong for us all tomorrow yeah?”

“Strong for Master?”

“Oh Xan… I… Yeah, strong for Master.”

Dawn stroked over shoulder covered by a baby soft blanket covering Xander and his teddy, not missing Spike’s cool hand just making contact, then stood and departed.

……………………….

Xander must have dozed off again. His blanket was in place and he body utterly unwilling to cooperate with anything resembling a moving-type-behavior! So he simply snuggled a little and listened.

“Yes Mistress… He’s been fine! Yes, absolutely!... Oh, I would *never* admit that to Angelus!... Hey! You know I beat the ol’ boy fair and square anyway!... Yep, heard about Luka, he was right proud. No doubt about you’re a wonder, they’ll be pretty for sure… Shall do… Yup… Weekend got it. And thank you Luv. Means a lot.”

The phone went down.

Spike knelt down beside his Pet’s beanbag and noted the half finished coloring. The shading was… very artistic – even though not complete. He resolved to ask Master Reginald if it was wise to allow his pet to draw freely once in a while. Then reconsidered, his pet always seemed so happy drawing and there was nothing to show that it was detrimental to a human’s health.

He had seen the change in his pet since the claiming and understood that his dear pet needed love at every opportunity. The vampire could hear the heart beat, so knew Xander, his poor recovering love, was awake and simply sticking to his training. 

Xander was feeling relaxed and was learning that he really didn’t have to do anything unless directly asked, so was a little surprised when abruptly pulled into a warm hug. It was something about his Master vampire that he was becoming increasingly used to… and enjoying. 

The most odd part was his own response to the spontaneity, more and more Master’s touch made him *instantly* hard and begging, and when the scar of Spike’s bite mark was licked by a rasping tongue… well he no longer had control of his body’s response when that happened. He was, as Master Reginald kept pointing out, a *claimed* pet… and if he were honest… (and nothing to do with ‘Regi’!) he was a willing lover of the same blonde ‘Big Bad’…and oh… Gahh he got hard and wanting even just thinking about it…

He returned the hug and shifted a little inviting Master to take a little blood while he began to massage Master’s hardness through the material of his jeans. The sting of teeth felt just right. As they withdrew, he was about to try to worry again but a pale hand turned his face until he was staring into azure eyes, nighttime blue with desire… for him, and in that moment Xander understood what his grandmother meant when she had told him she and Granddad fell in love all over again, every day they were together.

They would visit the Mistress Clarissa’s estate the following evening, but he would deal with that… when the time came.

………………… 

 

Master was *so* much better, but was still a little ‘shaky’ – something that Master Angelus was very concerned by, but also doing his best to assist. Apparently (and this made no sense to Pet!) Slayer Buffy was worried by Master Spike’s condition also, but really didn’t seem to like Master Angelus being there. He had never felt right about Slayer Buffy, and it was just *wrong* that she challenged Master Angelus!

At the last argument in front of his recovering Master, the Slayer pulled out a stake. 

Regardless of what had gone before Xander knew what to do.

He threw himself between Master and the Slayer and positively growled his absolute determination that she would have to stake through him to get to his Master. And he *would* happily die for him.

Buffy was utterly stunned. Her intent had not been particularly dust worthy… But to see the desperation and hearing her old friend growl?... She backed down immediately.

After much coaxing, Xander allowed the staff and Master Angelus to look after his dear sleeping Master.

Xander’s continued distress over his Master’s slow recovery eventually led to Witch Willow to take him for a quiet wander into the grounds and beyond to let him relax and even… talk.

In truth he was feeling rather woozy himself and still couldn’t understand why everyone was so enthusiastic when he had eaten last night. Master was still not better! Their focus should be on him! 

Witch Willow insisted. He was to go for a walk. He was very tired at the beginning. His legs ached after only a few steps but he knew he had to be brave. Master had patted him gently on the shoulder and said “See you in a while.” So he had to be brave. 

He was wearing his pet coat that the coven had made, and pants from KeyDawn, and had had to put on his dancing boots (which he really didn’t understand, but did it anyway). Despite having to walk with Master’s staff not master he just… had to be brave.

Willow had headed out, ready for a long circuit walk via her own house, but worried as she looked back to the very pale and drawn looking Xander on his slack but still necessary, leash. She slowed her pace and resolved that a hot chocolate just down the road at the coffee shop was about as far as Xander would last.

By the time he arrived at the coffee shop, Xander was feeling quite odd… very, very weak and dizzy, then there were sparkles and the sounds around him seemed to go fuzzy. 

Before she even had time to order Willow watched as her companion’s eyes rolled back and Xander dropped in a dead faint, hitting his head on the front bench on the way down.

He came to with a paramedic pushing a needle into his arm and another attaching monitoring equipment to his arm and chest. He knew to lie still but couldn’t help calling for Master.

Instantly Witch Willow was there holding his hand. She said they were going to take him back to Master in the ambulance, and that he had to have stitches on his head but that they thought he was just dehydrated and stressed, and needed to keep quiet for a few days. Witch Willow began to cry and said it was her fault which didn’t make sense to him, so he simply told her it was alright and asked after Master’s health before embarrassing himself with an unexpected round of nausea and throwing up a tiny amount of water and bile.

Two days later Xander and his adored Master Spike were both released into the care of Master’s staff and allowed to go home.  
…………………………….

 

 

Part 11

 

The following afternoon Xander was ordered from the car and needed no leash as they were ushered into Mistress’s ‘pet friendly’ abode.

He was given a soft plushy faux fur mat with tiger stripes to kneel on beside his Master’s chair. Master’s hand on his claim mark caused him to roll onto his back without even thinking, then remembered they had company and was horrified as Mistress clapped her hands in delight.

“Oh he is back to his old self! How delightful! Master Reginald is a wonder, don’t you agree??”

Xander was wearing a binding – and silently thanked his Master for saving him the embarrassment as his Master gave his tummy an extra rub then began to stroke him… just so… as Mistress and Spike spoke.

Xander was just about in heaven when the hand was pulled away and he realized he was expected at heel. 

He was led to a truly spectacular suite of rooms, exercise area, spa, gym, enormous television and three *huge* beds. And on the central bed was a very pregnant woman resting comfortably watching a kiddies cartoon.

Mistress was speaking and he really began to concentrate, “See?! Isn’t she just a *love* and twins! Well?? Come on… I’m sure your pet would love to say hello to his sister Mel again…”

Xander was pushed in the direction of the bed and lost his footing a little, resulting in him landing on the end near this ‘Mel’s feet.

Seeing his very pregnant ‘sister’ was oddly distressing. He had never had a sister in the other life… and that was what it was beginning to feel like – some sort of odd faded memory of another person’s life. 

This woman was beautiful with dark, dead straight hair, chocolate eyes and a face that looked in some ways… like his own.

She was soon to produce twins that were the progeny of the rather overly athletic male, ‘Bruce’, whom Xander had met on the golf course a few times. Bruce was a large ‘jock’ of a man and one he had taken an instant dislike to, but lately had felt somewhat sorry for, as the shaven area, recent scar and marked loss of muscle mass attested to his changed status.

Mel smiled at Xander with genuine affection, and obviously within days of delivering but apparently (according to Mistress) at the time of conception had been taken (to Mistress’s distress!) too fast and too furiously - leaving her damaged and distraught – albeit pregnant as planned. Mistress was so angry that the owner of the male forewent any servicing payments – indeed agreed to cover the medical expenses, and six months later wrote to say that after two more such incidents, “… the problem pet had been fixed.”

As a consequence of the ‘Bruce disaster’ Mistress had decided that for her younger two breeders, she would not only do her research into the nature of the pets more thoroughly, but use artificial insemination exclusively. The tender touches of Rolf and gentle love making that *he* had provided her older ladies was apparently quite unique. She would never put brother across sister, but couldn’t help feeling sad that Xander had ended up with the other orientation, as he had always shown the same kind regard for the girls.

She stood at the top of the play paddock and watched as Xander reached out a tentative hand to his sister and when a gentle nod gave to go ahead, stroked the woman’s swollen belly gently. When Mel smiled broadly and Xander leaned up to tenderly kiss her on the cheek, Clarissa resolved to speak to Master Spike regards collecting seed again and breeding that way. 

She herself was very careful about inbreeding the pets – particularly after the deafness issue with Xander’s half brother, but her best friend had two stunning females of the white and chocolate breed, and they were out of a European sire and bitch, so there should be no complications.

She put it to Spike, and after watching Xander being so tender with the very pregnant sister, Spikge finally agreed. Even if his pet was not inclined toward coupling with females, there was no reason his tender nature and stunning looks should not be passed on. He would have first pick of the offspring and as Mistress pointed out, Xander having a companion around – particularly one of his own – might further consolidate the recovery from his trauma in the other dimension.

Xander was more than a little confused that evening. 

The usual nightly cleansing by Master with the nozzle was now accompanied by a special fitting he peed as usual then the piece clasped just a little more and seemed to have some sort of suction device… but oh… by the third… he simply lay back against Master’s shoulder and released again and again. Afterwards he was too dazed to even think and simply sank to his knees while Master washed him down then kissed him soundly. 

He was so sated that he missed the broad smile of Panna holding up the vile of milky liquid in triumph. And just as he thought he might form one or two sentences, he was lifted to standing, automatically widened his stance and felt the known shaft entering his still pulsing passage. So instead of worrying he relaxed, put his arms on the wall and just enjoyed. He even managed a second small release of his own as Master filled him with a cool release.

The suction piece stayed, the collection did not. Mistress was in agreement – it was best to keep the line exclusive and with the true chocolate and whites being so rare, not worth risking a lesser breeder. She would do the research when Spike next decided to put his pet to sire.

Spike was still quietly pleased that his pet was to reproduce. Such a sweet human should not let his line die, just for the sake of orientation!

That evening after Spike had made passionate love to Xander, and he lay content with his snoozing Master still embedded in him, he realized the full implications of what he had become. 

Over the past year he had edged toward it, but now had truly accepted the role as Pet, one who lived to please his Master, and who was loved and pampered and adored *daily* in return. If Buffy arrived to rescue him tomorrow… he knew, he would hide behind Spike and beg her to understand why he wished to stay.

…………….

“You’re an old duffer! What did you go starving yourself for? Tell me that...” 

Spike was again reading to Xander from an ancient copy of Peter Pan and had stopped at the most exciting part as they were about to attack Hook’s ship. He knew it drove Xander wild not knowing the rest of the story, but as a vampire with his bite back, who really didn’t feel the urge for murder and mayhem any more – he still reserved the right to torture a little bit!

“I… Oh Master can’t you read just a little more… *please*… just a little…”

“Only if you tell me what the starving thing was about because this…” Spike poked Xander’s stitches hard enough to evoke a yelp, “This isn’t on! Just ‘cause I’m up the putt don’t mean…”

Xander’s head was hurting and he wasn’t thinking of his training when he blurted out, “But Master… if you dust, I die too. I can’t live… Master you must *know*… I live only for you.”

Master who was still regaining his own health was pulled up short by the admission. He kissed Xander soundly then said, “Yeah I know… and odd as it sounds it seems, I do you Pet… as I you.”

Xander didn’t need any more in his life but those words, but when he overheard Master Angelus with his Master later that night, he thought he would literally burst with happiness.

“Claim the boy Spike! You have to. I never thought I’d say this, but you have to claim him. We have tried everything to reopen the rift but there are magics blocking that dimensional portal – even Lorne’s people in LA can’t seem to get a reading. And he won’t survive here unless you mark him. Whoever his owner is in the other plane won’t matter if some other demon here takes a liking to him.”

“I’ve already… you know we’ve…”

“Claim him properly Spike… William! You’ve got your bite back… do something decent with it! I’ll second you, you know that, and the Watcher be damned, that boy of yours *needs* a mark of ownership!”

Later that evening, as he and Master made blissful love for the first time since they had both been hurt, he felt the sting of Master’s bite just above his collar for the first time since their time in the other place. He rolled his head back to give Master even better access and came all over them both as he felt the bite go deeper and Master deposit his seed inside.

As Master withdrew his fangs and a cool tongue sealed the bite, he simply whispered “I love you Master” over and over again, and as he fell asleep, heard “I love you too Pet… prob’ly too bloody much for my own good, but I do love you Xan.”

 

…………………………..

Part 12

Willow was sitting with Xander on the front porch of her home. It was Sunday afternoon and Spike was still sleeping. 

Xander was content to simply kneel at Witch Willow’s feet and watch while human slaves mowed lawns and human children were allowed to roam free in their designated yards. He continued to be puzzled by the clothing rules but it was not his place to question, so now when going outside knew to take his walking clothes and his lead to Master. All the humans seemed to wear clothes now – although females and males had on very different attire, which really did seem all too odd. 

What was more strange was the fact that some of these households kept other species as pets – particularly canines and felines. He could understand the larger canines as they were often seen rounding up the children or fetching things for their humans, but other things like birds and fish… fascinating and very silly really.

His confusion had been worse the day they took a drive to the country – vast tracts of land and not a human herd in sight. He saw some cattle but would have expected at least a bleeding herd. Finally he decided it must be too dry/wrong season.

Pet!Xander was sprawled on his beanbag, happily nude again and enthusiastically coloring a picture of a dog playing with two children in a beach setting. When KeyDawn asked why the sky was black, he just snorted and explained patiently that night was the only time Masters could take their pets.

“Too right Luv.” Spike was wandering past toward the kitchen and a late afternoon snack.

Xander beamed with delight as Master then came over, inspected the piece and kissed him on the top of his head in approval.

A short time later, picture complete, he overheard Master proudly showing his coloring to Witch Willow. He was thrilled to hear Master say that Xander *was* ‘different’ and that his training was too solid to break, but that his Pet seemed happy. Witch Willow seemed to agree but still spoke of the ‘other’ Xander and them all missing Master’s previous Pet. He wondered idly what had happened to him, although it was the Hellmouth. 

He was further bothered by a conversation that Spike and Clem had about Xander being one of a ‘dying breed’ and worried for his sisters and brothers. If they were dying out the show circuit might not be there for them either then what would be their use? In the end it was all too hard so he simply concluded that Mistress Clarissa would no doubt be working with other breeders to rectify the situation. When he shared that information during a quiet moment and told Master not to worry and shyly suggested that he was happy to donate his seed, Spike simply looked confused, then made passionate reassuring love to him. Pet!Xander was then sure everything would work out.  
…………

Spike was grumbling loudly – indeed it might even have qualified as growl. Xander was lying on his beanbag again… looking through yet another children’s book. He had come to realize that he always did that when he tried to draw.

“What’s wrong with me!? Bloody Angelus… could draw ‘imself out of the bloody Tower of London if ‘e put ‘is mind to it! Oh Bloody Hell, not again!!” A pencil came flying across the room landing very close to Xander… in fact a little too close, the result of the frustration sticking out of the beanbag at a ninety degree angle. Spike realized his error belatedly. “Sorry Luv, just…”

Xander had learned that it wasn’t his place to initiate conversations, but it had been bothering him for months. He could actually assist Master in other ways than pleasuring or as status accessory, if only he was given a chance.

“Please Master?”

Spike was still annoyed but listened to the plea… “Yeah Pet, go ahead.”

“Master if it pleases you, I might be able to assist… with your drawing Master…” then immediately added, “just with the drawing! In the other dimension I was… I taught to.”

Spike considered for a moment, then handed Xander a pencil and sketch pad. Two days later, a plethora of excellent architectural sketches for Spike’s proposed deck at the rear of the house was the result. 

They were lying in a warm bath relaxing, he gently caressing Spike to completion when the question came. 

“You like your old cleaning regime or the new one Pet?”

“I rather like the new one Master.” It was true, no matter how many times a day he was taken by his rather insatiable Master, the suction and the pulsed flushing still felt wonderful.

“That’s good then it stays. Makes collection easier if we ever want to again.”

“Master?”

“Yes Pet go ahead…”

“Collection of my seed? Why Master?”

“Breedin’ mostly but can be just to have a little something special on hand when you’re to spent to help out.”

It wasn’t the last part that shocked it was the breeding part that worried him a little. Though Spike had said he wasn’t interested.

Part 13

 

Seven months later, two stunning brunette human pets, obviously very pregnant, were ushered in behind their master and Mistress Clarissa, Gemma in tow. Xander was gobsmacked as Mistress Clarissa gleefully introduced the owner and the two pets. Apparently Xander was to be a father… of two girls… but to both his and Spike’s horror, the breeder was talking about sending the ‘pups’ offshore as soon as they were born.

The four humans were all told to “stay”, and knelt quietly as the Masters left the room deep in discussion.

Gemma was the first to break instruction, leaning over to give her son a kiss then stroked his face affectionately. “I am so proud they are breeding you! and with Adonis’s line too – they will be wonderful children.”

Xander smiled weakly then kissed her on the cheek, oddly moved by the woman he knew was not really his mother, but was so genuine in her affection and sentiment that… “Thank you, mother.”

“My wonderful boy! If only your young brothers could see you now! I’m sure if Mistress asks, your Master will bring you to the show on Friday. There is a good chance Rolf II will win! My darling I *do* so wish your Master was willing to show you though… Rolf II is handsome and bright, but you? You would win hands down! I am so very pleased you have been put to stud!”

Xander wasn’t quite sure what he was more disturbed by, the fact he was apparently to be a father; that his ‘other’ mother was pleased at grandchildren; or that he felt slightly miffed that his younger ‘brother’ (whom he had never met) was outdoing him on some show circuit he was apparently meant for!

In the end it was all too much and as he turned to the two women who (allegedly) carried his children (and to his own stunned amazement) he simply operated on instinct.

He shuffled over in front of the two very pregnant women and began to try to think of something to say but the woman on the left (whose name ‘Tilly’ was engraved on a tag hanging from her collar) beat him to it. She smiled innocently and reached out to touch his hand then pulled it first to her cheek, then her forehead, then placed it on her squirming belly. As he felt his child move and looked up with wonder, he realized belatedly that both she and the other woman had the scar just above their collars. They, like so many humans, had been robbed of their voice shortly after birth.

He realized the reason for the gestures but still couldn’t hope to stem the tears, and leaned over to kiss each woman with as much heartfelt love and regret as could be encompassed in a single kiss.

One hand stayed on the large tummies of each female until swiftly withdrawn as they heard the return of the Masters.

“So seven thousand and they’re delivered *in tact* at six weeks… none of the clippin’ their voice, yeah?”

Clarissa clapped her hands with excitement, “Oh you won’t regret this my darling… and you simply must bring them to a show or two as juniors!” Spike mumbled something Xander could not hear as the women all rose and joined their Masters at the word “come”.   
……………….

Pet!Xander was again romping in the indoor pool, but now if Master was with him, the vampire simply sat on the side in an old pair of jeans. Dawn had given up trying to convince Master to get in after the first time, but his Pet didn’t mind. They went twice a week every week, and even though the names of the days were of no interest to him, Xander knew it was regular pattern of a swim and three sleeps then a swim and two sleeps 

Over the weeks a regular game of fetch had developed as part of the swimming adventure. Master would throw a tennis ball – or sometimes toss a sinking ring over his Pet’s head and into the pool somewhere and his job was to speed to retrieve it. Occasionally Key Dawn and Witch Willow would join in as a kind of a race. He was happy to let them win most of the time, but if Master cheered for him he would try his very hardest and make Master proud. 

If Master was away patrolling with Slayer Buffy the others would throw the ball between each other with Xander in the middle trying to intercept it. Some days, when he was tired or missing Master, he would play for a short time, then simply push back onto the wall and pout. On those days the women would take his hand, apologize, and they would go home early.

Master Angelus came for a visit with his extremely pretty Pet, Cordelia. He wasn’t normally aroused at all by females, but he had not forgotten the dying out of his breed problem. Master looked distinctly worried when Sire Angelus left. It could only be that he was seeking possible males to put across his obviously pedigree pet. So he plucked up the courage.

In a quiet moment after they had bathed together and he had dried his vampire he knelt and touched Master Spike gently on the leg, “Master? May I speak?”

“Of course you silly ol’ bugger, what’s up?”

“Master if Sire Angelus want a partner for his female Pet… I umm… I will do it for you Master – but please don’t make me lie with her… just do it the other way… You know the collection way… or at least with the drugs and the chair… just please… I cannot … *perform* with women Master – Mistress Clarissa will tell you!”

Pet!Xander suddenly realized the possible failing in his plan to please and prostrated himself in front of Master before adding, “… because she asked and I couldn’t then you came and she said it was alright! 

“You are my one and only Master but if you want me to… I will do it for you Master… and for your Sire… but anything for you!!”

Spike was completely baffled until processing fully what had been promised. His dear pet was apparently willing to *breed* for him, at his Master’s say so! Despite being his gender orientation being quite the opposite. 

Spike tried desperately to empathize with his Pet’s point of view and finally strung together his dear Pet, his friend and his adoring, faithful lover’s expectation, and his training.

He lifted the human into his lap with a minimum of effort and whispered, “Sire came to discuss other things Pet not bloody breeding. Plenty o’ blokes would do that one, she’s a right catch. But you an’ me… Ah Xan… You’re a right catch yerself an’ I caught ya!

“Ol’ Sire just came across to say ‘is research fella – Percy or sommit – has found the key to that dimension link of yours… Trouble is I don’t wanna let you go… Still I’ve decided… Love ya too much so we’ll do it and if you’re here at the end then all well and good. Bloody hell Pet… I’m not sure I could stand you takin’ up with some other world me!”

Poor Xander was so confused now he simply nuzzled into Spike’s neck and in the process exposed his own.

“Oh *please* Master… *Please* Don’t send me away.,. I love you Master… Please don’t send me away.”

……………….  
His hands were bound again, this time because he had hives, and kept scratching! In addition, the medico had injected him (very painfully) in the buttocks with something that knocked him out for almost a day. They never really identified the allergy, but the hand bindings had to stay for three more days and while upsetting, at least gave Master an excuse to pamper him a little more than usual, and he to reciprocate by mouth. 

It was late afternoon when the doorbell rang and a uniformed demon followed Mistress Clarissa inside carrying a basket containing a two six week old female humans wrapped in individual soft blankets, and a set of papers officially recording their pedigree and ‘pet names’. 

“Your new Pets. Madeline and Patricia. Aren’t they just so *perfect*!!! Gahhh Stefan’s line never fails!”

Master Angelus who was dining with his Childe that night came in shortly after to join and admired the two. But Xander was still trying to take it all in!

“They have your Pet’s eyes my love…” Mistress Clarissa turned to the father, Xander, “What a wonderful gift you have given your Master!”

Xander reeled back in shock and Master realized there was something wrong, so immediately grabbed him from behind and held an open wrist and… and there was Master and then there were two beautiful, tiny brunette females with dark eyes in his arms, and he kissed each one tearfully, touching each tiny form with his bound hands. The pretty human wet nurse, called Nanny Jane that his Master had employed, stood quietly awaiting her instructions. It was Mistress Clarissa who simply smiled and patted him, then lifted the two and placed them in back in the carry basket. 

 

Xander now had two little girls in his arms. They were to mothers he had seen only once… but apparently this was his life now and at least these girls – his daughters - would grow up knowing him! 

He had learned over time that as a Claimed Pet he was quite special. His ‘other’ persona had a long and proud pedigree. He had a loving mother and sisters and… but now finally realized he was also a fully functioning male whose breeding line was valuable.

These two girls would be sought after… pampered pets, show humans, their bloodline coveted and they, destined to breed the next generation of the same. Their children would be beautiful, out of the best possible sires… and would always be loved… and… His whole moral compass had just become topsy turvy… 

He realized rather belatedly, that he might be bred from again, and Master could not buy them all. But Master seemed to feel his distress and stroked his claiming mark, saying “Now there Pet, you’re a dad.” But Xander was on the brink of full on panic, and Spike heard the heartbeat rise impossibly.

Always reluctant to drug or discipline his Pet when things seemed to get too much, Spike did as his local pet physician advised and swiftly drained Xander to the point of compliance, then placed the two tiny girls back on his chest. 

This time the two tiny figures were (by necessity) held on their father’s chest by Spike’s strong arms. The two girls, clad only in nappies, wriggled until comfortable again, then were covered by Xander’s own favorite soft blanket, and promptly fell asleep on their father’s chest. 

At that point Xander knew there was no going back. 

In the back of his mind, he had always thought he might return to his old life, somehow, but now there was *no* way. He had children and there was *no way* he would leave them. He began to cry silently, but wasn’t sure if it was with sadness or joy… his two beautiful girls and an attentive loving Master. 

A tender loving Master, who was now stroking and kissing him and brushing away his tears and reminding him how much he was adored. 

In the end he gave in to the overwhelming emotions and the draining, and simply joined his children in slumber.

………………….. 

PART 14

 

Xander awoke to his Master Spike stroking his face. He panicked for a moment as he remembered his two girls he had been holding and pulled away, scrambling awkwardly to his knees as bound hands gave no purchase. 

He scanned the room wildly, almost in tears until Master Spike struck, biting him hard and pulling a much needed mouthful of fluid, effectively draining the weakened human yet again. 

“Bloody Hell Pet! I keep doin’ this you’re just endin’ up like a bleeder! Here!” Spike held his wrist over Xander’s mouth and the claimed human drank and strangely felt… kindness and adoration flow through the blood.

As Xander returned to full consciousness, Spike asked, “Now… Tell Master what the problem is?”

After every heavy bite his throat was a little sore and after draining he disorientated, but Xander tried, “Girlssss… Plea…se… Mmmm… Baayyybbhhh”

Xander was on the brink of tears again, terrified that the children were somehow permanently gone.

Spike simply lifted the pliant figure and took him to the nursery next door to their own vast bedroom. There was one double bassinette, which was empty, and two tiny girls in Nanny Jane’s arms.

Xander was lowered onto a strategically placed beanbag – not unlike his own – then handed Patricia, who had apparently fed well but fallen asleep again. 

As he took her in his arms and the little one reached up, Xander just wished, he just had…

“Please Master… Please free my hands… or just one… just for now… *please*!!!”

Spike saw the tiny hand reaching for her father’s and didn’t say a word. He simply lowered his fangs and slit the stays on the bindings, then pulled hard.

As Xander’s hands recovered feeling and opened, a minute set of fingers curled around his pinkie and the little girl blinked up at her father – taking in his handsome face properly for the first time.

Ten minutes later another little person did the same after Spike stripped Xander’s second hand of its bindings. Hives be damned, Spike saw his dear Pet’s loving reaction to his offspring. Regardless of Clarissa’s demands Spike was resolute. 

Unless he personally could be guaranteed that the children would be kept with their father… there would be no more breeding. He knew that wouldn’t be the end of the pressure – Clarissa’s agenda was to spread the breed line of Rolf and Gemma, but Spike’s entire reason for breeding was to have his pet happy – and if family was the recommended way, then all well and good.

……………..

Angel and Wesley turned up in Sunnydale the evening after the telephone call regards the portal.

The plan was simple. Wesley would open the portal, in Spike’s old crypt where the Pet!Xander had emerged. Angel and Willow would go through with Pet!Xander and they could retrieve the other Xander in a magical switch or simply bring them both back. 

The only hiccup was a game faced Spike who flatly refused to let his pet go through alone, and a sobbing Pet!Xander who was clinging to Spike’s leg and *begging* with all his heart to stay with his Master.

Wesley was consulted and the passage for three was decided. Willow, *Spike* and Pet!Xander. Angel stepped back in a gentlemanly gesture for his Childe but also in an act of kindness for the dear sweet creature, his Childe’s human pet, he had come to know over the last few months. Angel’s memory of the Sunnydale Xander was vague now, but it certainly had little if anything to do with this gentle, loyal and loving *claimant* of his Childe’s. If they were to part in this dimension, it would kill the claimant… but in another (according to Wesley) breaking the claim would be of no consequence… at least that was the theory! 

To the surprise of everyone, a worried Angel pulled Spike to him with lightening speed, bit deep and hard, then offered his wrist to Spike returning some of his own blood to his Childe as he tasted the truth. His Childe’s claim was something that had only been done after a complete commitment to the Master occurred and was reciprocated. There was no doubt that Spike was utterly devoted to his Pet. 

Angel worried for his “love’s bitch” Childe and fed him a little extra then hugged him tight before releasing Spike as they readied to enter the portal. “Spike… William… just come back and be happy OK – I’ll be here – we’ll be here. Just come back happy OK?”

“Thank you An… Sire” 

The two vampires hugged again warmly and Angel whispered, “Don’t let me lose you.” before the swirling started and Spike took his Pet’s lead and also held his hand. Willow held Pet!Xander’s other hand and they all stepped through together.

………………

Spike was sitting watching his Pet joyously playing with his little girls. The last four months had been very different for all of them and the addition of baby pets to the household had certainly shifted their lovemaking times (and occasionally the venue).

The morning shower routine remained, but more often than not there would be a quick coupling beforehand. Spike also developed the habit of taking his Pet in his study when he wanted a break from his work, or Xander would kneel between Spike’s legs and take him in his mouth. Since the girls arrived he seemed to crave Spike more and more, his taste, his touch, his voice. It bordered on addiction. Now when kneeling beside his Master he more often than not leaned against his leg and Spike’s hand would stroke his increasingly long locks. 

Spike insisted on keeping him clean shaven in all areas now, even his legs were smooth. Xander genuinely loved it when his Master rubbed him down with moisturizer, after Panna removed the hair. Of late Xander had taken to looking at other Pets with pity when it was apparent that all but their faces went unshaven, and obviously their skin was not receiving the attention his did, or they had been allowed to grojhw too fat, or were too pale and thin. 

Even though the girls were there to distract, Spike still insisted on their nightly runs, occasionally even allowing Xander to spar with his Master, both events causing an endorphin enhanced coupling afterwards. As ever Xander was taken outside by Panna, his handler, every day to bask in the sun for an hour. Now, more often than not, the girls were with him on a large rug rolling around, squirming and reaching for things. If Spike was up and working, he made sure his Pet and family were on the lawn within site of his window.

Two small purpose built sleeping bags, with extra soft cushioning and sides that prevented the little girls from rolling off, now lay beside Xander's old beanbag in the private meeting room beside Master’s office. It was quieter and he was always happy to be ordered to it, as it meant the girls were coming in for their nap. It was his role to mind them for that period while Nanny had a rest, though it was hardly a chore, he would happily sit or lie, and watch his two little girls all day.

He felt so blessed, as he watched the two tiny chests of his little angels rise and fall, both lying on their backs, arms outstretched and completely relaxed. They were so different when awake. Madeline was curious, always moving and demanding, while her sister Patricia was quiet, cautious (though not scared) and simply melted into hugs. Yet, they were both perfect. 

Xander put his chin on his hands and continued to wonder at the two, as he listened to the general buzz of the household and Spike’s baritone voice in the next room. That morning he had been asked to draw again, and Master had praised him and kissed him soundly.

It was coming up for two years since he was dragged through the portal, though for Xander memories of his before were becoming just… old memories, and often not very good ones. He sighed and joined his children in a light slumber.

Spike had wandered in for a break from his dialogue with the governing body of the Pacifica region. 

Their more liberal rules were apparently a problem, and Spike’s particular objection to the regenerator subspecies being introduced en masse had apparently found support. The coup d'etat was the arrival of news that there were labs in Europea that had the ability to artificially manufacture muscle and/or bone for the masses. It was cheaper and easier to package and there was a guaranteed supply – and with no risk to the bleeder stock. But Spike was tired of all the politics and posturing by vampires many years his junior, and demons for whom he had little respect. 

His Pet and Xander’s beautiful girls were his solace. Never having had a family of his own, the girls felt as much his as his faithful, stunningly handsome Pet’s. 

Xander looked up as his Master leant on the door-jam and noticed the fatigue. He smiled sleepily, then gave a worried look and tilted his head to expose his neck. Spike knew the signal and moved to sit on the bag beside his companion in so many things. He nuzzled the neck, but forewent biting in preference to a languid, loving kiss.

Xander’s hand automatically slid to stroke his Master’s nether regions, Spike groaning through the kiss and relaxing on the beanbag in response. They lay together for many minutes just stroking and caressing, Spike near whispering his worry about the governing body and his frustration with various issues, and all the while running his fingers through Xander’s silky soft tresses. 

Eventually Spike was all talked out and they both returned to silent, gentle petting.

When the girls woke within minutes of each other and began to move, the Master and their father were simply lying content in an embrace watching them. 

By the time the wet nurse came in to change and feed the girls, Spike was back at his desk refreshed and ever more grateful for his extraordinary Pet.

As he moved to pack up the office that evening and collect Xander for their nightly run, a blinding flash and terrifying howling wind all but upended his desk. Before he really registered what was occurring, a red and yellow vortex developed and three people stepped through.

……………………  
Part 15

 

Before even waiting to see who the other world intruders were, AU!Spike invoked the warding spell provided by the mage who had brought back his dear Pet… just in case this occurred a second time!

Willow, Spike and Pet!Xander found themselves suspended in a dark energy bubble, high above the floor. The magicks were so strong that even Willow could not break through the force-field that held them.

Poor Pet!Xander was terrified to the point of hyperventilating and clung to his master with all the desperation of a human about to drown. Spike was equally worried regards their safety, but also knew his Pet needed his support, so bit hard on his own wrist then found his Pet’s neck, par drained him and fed his charge. The exchange leaving Pet!Xander compliant and also, reassured. Master was there and would fix everything.

Spike raced through the house – collecting Panna and Nanny Jane along the way and frantically calling his Sire and the Mage Julian (who had set up the warding magic) on his cell phone.

Spike was still unsure what or who had come through, but the brief glimpse of the mirror image of self was enough. Whoever the imposters were, he was sure they were here to abduct his pet again!

He knew he did not have much time before the ward would collapse, so ordered Panna and Nanny to accompany the children and Xander to the safety of the wine cellar under the house, and stay there until instructed to do otherwise.

Xander was frantic, with no clear explanation of what was going on and Master’s desperate kiss and plea to keep safe, he knew something was terribly wrong but not sure what. He dropped to his knees and hugged his Master hard before complying to Spike’s direct order. He scooped up Madeline and followed Nanny, carrying a still sleepy Patricia. He was somewhat reassured that Master Angelus strode past their fleeing group, accompanied by a pale, skinny male in flowing clothing, long, dead straight, black hair and near black eyes. 

Xander remembered his face from somewhere but really could not place it. When Mage Julian turned to look at him with a rather fierce stare, Xander felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and knew the individual was neither pet nor truly human, and was *very* glad he was apparently a friend.

Xander was grateful to Panna, who had carried two of the pet beanbags and a large blanket down to the cellar. The familiar objects lending comfort to the desperate moment and foreign setting. The room was lined with wooden racks containing hundreds of bottles of wine and fortified drinks, plus two cases of whiskey and one of brandy in the back corner. It was dry but still smelt musty.

Panna stood guard at the door as the Pet and human wet nurse settled onto side by side bags and made the children comfortable and spread the blanket over all of them. Their instructions were to keep silent. Nanny Jane reclined back, throwing open her shirt and flicking the front clasp on her bra. Patricia latched on without even a peep, and Xander handed Madeline over. He worried for a moment as the little girl snuffled around and appeared like she was about to cry out. 

All three adults breathed a sigh of relief as she finally settled to drink, but then listened anxiously to the commotion upstairs.

 

Angelus and Spike stood in game face as the Mage lowered the warding field to the ground and released its captives.

Willow fell to her knees gasping for breath and slightly disorientated – the combined portal travel and attempts to break the ward leaving her spent. She could feel the presence of the powerful Mage, but was in no state to challenge him, so simply tried to regain her inner balance.

Spike, on the other hand, turned with a threatening snarl, ready to defend Pet!Xander and Willow at all costs. He was anchored in some sense by Xander clinging to his leg, but it was the recognition of the two vampires he faced that froze him in shock. 

In front was his Sire, but as he remembered him from their original times together. Magnificent, powerful, confident, arrogant… but also devoted to his family … Spike could feel it, there was no soul. What stunned Spike more was facing himself – a fit, well fed and with his original dark blonde locks (rather than the bleach of his own) self. 

His demon reacted immediately and instinctively. He dropped to his knees and bared his neck to his ‘other’ Sire. It was accepted immediately.

Master Angelus and AUSpike were almost as confused as the interlopers. Certainly *noone* in the room expected to see two Spikes! But Angelus saw the other dimension vampire submit and took what was his right.

Pet!Xander whimpered as he saw Master become weak as Master Angelus drank his fill, so offered his own neck and gently touched the original Sire’s knee with his cheek.

Angelus seemed surprised to see him, which Pet!Xander found a little odd, but was comforted by the bite and slight draw of blood. When he spotted a second Master, he assumed that by some miracle Master Spike had been multiplied, but really couldn’t cope with the horror and joy that would be, so simply fainted.

Despite Spike’s own worries, when his Pet collapsed he reacted swiftly, catching him on the way down and cradling him in his lap.

“Now look what you’ve bloody well gone and done!” Spike glared at a rather surprised Master Angelus then opened his wrist and dripped it into Xander’s slack mouth, all the while peppering kisses across his claimed’s forehead and stroking the pretty face.

AU!Spike noted that the other’s Pet was clothed and snorted his disdain. The Pet was obviously handsome – well trained and well cared for... and of his Xander’s line – indeed they could be twins, but his Pet was so much more! What Spike could not understand was the dramatic entry and the near mirror image of himself.

After Pet!Xander collapsed into Spike’s arms, Angelus rounded on the Sunnydale Spike.

“You are mine but not mine – I can taste my demon in you but… it is tainted somehow.”

Spike was still kneeling down with his Pet’s head in his lap, stroking his unconscious companion, “Got that right ya big oaf!! Bloody imposter of a Sire!” 

Spike kept caressing his dear Xander’s face and willing him to come around. “Only came through ta negotiate ta keep my boy… landed in me lap just nigh on a year ago and ‘pparently I’m s’posed ta bring ‘im back to where he came from for some big ‘swap’. *Which*, by the way, is utter bollocks ‘cause just for the record? He’s *mine*! I’ve *claimed* ‘im! You know what? Dimensional swap be damned and I don’t give a rat’s arse *what* Percy says, *this* Xan here is bloody well stayin’ mine!”

Angelus was speechless at the outburst by this ‘other’ Childe, so turned to the Mage Julian looking for answers. The mage blanched a little as he realized the implications of this current turn of events, and the idea that he might just have brought back the wrong person through the dimensional rift. However, it seemed that all the vampires in the room were still very confused so Julian simply remained silent.

AUSpike finally spoke, glaring at his counterpart all the while. His Pet was in danger… but obviously the other ‘him’ felt the same way about his pet. They had both been thrown into a ridiculous position and AU!Spike was not sure why, so looked his other-dimensional directly in the eye and spoke slowly for the benefit of the others in the room.

“This is bollocks!! Look at him?! Sire?! The Pet is *clothed* and his head hair is short… and he’s not even shaven… And look at his devotion to his Master. I admit it *is* testimony to his breeding that he is still pretty… but why the fuss? *He’s claimed*! I could no sooner mistake my Pet for him than feign humanity… Sire! Please! Get your bloody magician there to sort it and send ‘em home like he asks.” The last statement was accompanied by a pointed finger at Sunnydale Spike.

Willow was just beginning to regain her bearings when the Mage immobilized her again with a simple hand gesture and spell. She watched helpless as proceedings continued around her as though she were some lamp or coffee table.

Spike had been bitten by someone who *felt* like his original Sire and his demon was thrown. He mumbled in his counterpart’s direction, “Just wanna go home with the lad is all.”

“No problem by me Luv… got me own much prettier boy – *and* his kids and you’ll be goin’ through me an’ me ol’ Sire here to get to em (not to mention a swag o’ staff who’ve taken quite a shine to the girls).” 

“So you’ve got yours, I’ve got mine… Happy t’ go anytime.” 

Mage Julian spoke for the first time, fearing he might well be drained in the next few minutes, he gathered his power ready to protect himself. “Master William, Master Angelus, I fear I may not be able to reopen the portal for at least a day or two.” He ducked his head slightly in an indication of apology, but never took his eyes away from the *three* deadly vampires present. All flashed golden eyes.

There was a sickly silence for a few seconds before both Spikes spoke in unison, AUSpike with “Bollocks” and Sunnydale Spike saying “Oh, bloody perfect”. They looked at each other grimly and Sunnydale Spike pulled his pet to his chest in a tight hug. Pet!Xander whimpered a little and in his semiconscious state burrowed into Spike’s chest. 

Angelus was the first to speak up, addressing Sunnydale Spike, “You’ve claimed him.”

“’Course I bloody claimed ‘im. Me Sire even agreed, in fact he bloody well insisted – just so’s you know! Boy here’s a right gem, me best friend and… well he’s mine… an’ I his, in an odd sorta way.”

Angelus touched the strange white hair of the other Spike rather affectionately, “Your true Sire permits you to so damage your hair?” 

Sunnydale Spike found the touch caused a shiver of desire – bringing a smile to Angelus’ features. “Ahh m’ boy, seems your other Sire an’ I may just have somethin’ in common… Hope this other Sire still desire’s ya as I do my Will on this side. But then who could ever resist yer looks and passion. Pity we all grow older…” Angelus stared directly at AU!Spike as he stroked over the recent bite mark and Sunnydale Spike leaned into the hand a little. 

Pet!Xander felt his Master shiver at Angelus’ touch and relaxed. He was still too confused but knew that somehow Sire would help Master, and that the angry odd twin – who looked like Master before the rules changed – seemed to have settled down.

AUSpike was standing at Angelus shoulder and finally decided to attend to matters more immediate, “You want a rest bag for your Pet there? Seems as he’s still a bit done in.”

Sunnydale Spike turned to his counterpart and smiled a little, “That would be nice.” 

Lowering his dear pet onto the leather covered beanbag mere seconds later and his pet snuggling down into the familiar softness and the plush throw rug tossed over his reclining figure.

“Well that’s done, but my bloke and the girls are still hidden Sire… And buggered if I’m gonna let them be seem while that witch is still a danger.” 

Mage Julian spoke up, “Master Angelus, Master Spike, if it pleases you, might I suggest that we introduce Pet Xander and the children to our guests but leave the witch bound for the event.” 

AUSpike looked over at Willow’s inert figure and noticed tears flowing freely.

“Mage… Can you just bind her powers for a while?”

Mage Julian who was rather relieved to discover his error with the Pet retrieval seemed to have been overlooked – at least for now – and was keen to help. “Consider it done Master Spike.”

Willow was released from her magical bindings of her physical form but felt her magical energies bound tight. She glared at the Mage but also understood.

She moved to kneel by the rest bag and comfort the Pet!Xander she had come to know for so many months, her quiet stroking eliciting a smile and he further relaxing into his temporary resting place and blanket. She didn’t fail to notice the arm that had snaked out from the covers and the hand that was now clasping the leg of his master’s jeans, nor the fact that under the covers he had managed to surreptitiously wriggle out of both Tshirt and sweat pants.

Almost for her own benefit, she knelt down and stroked the handsome forehead and noting the worried expression on the innocent’s face disappear. 

“It’s OK sweetie… It’ll be OK…” After stroking and repeating six or seven times she was sure the words were to try to convince herself. 

A message was sent to Panna, and in minutes, a rather confused and more than a little terrified group entered a room filled with far too many familiar faces.

Willow watched in a state of utter shock as another Xander, collared and completely nude, emerged at the door, and on a single gesture from AUSpike, fell to his knees and hugged his Master’s legs. A buxom woman and another demon followed the pet in, carrying two beautiful, dark haired baby girls in arms. But it was Xander who had her attention. 

His hair was long, falling just past his shoulders in a cascade of chocolate waves. His body was lean and obviously fit, muscles accentuated by tanned, smooth skin that lacked all hair. Eyes were accentuated by a light touch of kohl and the pink collar matched their own version of Xander. Just like Pet!Xander he seemed utterly at ease with his nudity and trained to remain silent unless spoken to.

Willow’s tears of anguish and outrage for her childhood friend soon turned to those of confusion as she observed Xander and belatedly realized that he was not so much in a position of supplication as one of comfort and reassurance. AUSpike fussed over the man, petting, praising and leaning down for a kiss. Xander seemed to be ignoring everything in the room except his master.

“You alright Pet?”

“I am now Master.”

“The girls?”

“Were well behaved Master. Nanny and Handler saw to us all, Master.”

“As they should Pet, but I will thank them. I have some people for you to meet.” With that, Spike pulled Xander to his feet, leaving the ornate lead hanging untouched and dangling from his collar. 

………………

Xander stood but as he did so, touched his Master passively on the arm and indicated back to the girls with worried eyes. His Master touched his face, “’S OK Pet. Noone hurts the girls without goin’ through me you Sire and the mage – not to mention Panna and I reckon even Nanny might have a left hook hidden somewhere in that blouse should someone threaten her Pat and Maddy!”

Xander visibly relaxed and approached the others, taking in who was present for the first time. 

The visitors all had their backs to him, but he could see a figure on his office bean bag, obviously another pet as the blanket covering him did nothing to disguise his nudity or the pink collar. There was a woman with bobbed red hair stroking the pet. No doubt one of Clarissa’s contacts, and a white haired individual in a black… As both the redhead and the male turned, Xander had much the same reaction as his counterpart. There was suddenly no air in the room, the world spun and AU!Spike caught him on the way down. All Xander knew was the prick of fangs and salty sweetness of his Master’s blood in his mouth as he completely gave in to oblivion. 

“Oh *bloody hell*!” He looked over to his Sunnydale counterpart then indicated the bean bag with his eyes. “Reckon I could?”

Sunnydale Spike was momentarily bemused by the behavior of the Sunnydale Xander and certainly by his appearance, but still indicated to the bag, “Be my guest. Never would have thought it.” Though the comment was rather irreverent, given that he was in the other vampire’s house, the look and the nod spelt far more. It was the recognition of a brother. A brother Vampire Master – albeit in another dimension – but another Master with a beloved *claimed* Pet in need of protection.

Once Xander was reasonably settled AU!Spike turned to his bleach blonde equivalent. “Seemings as our dear ones are all upset, an’ you’re here for a while. So let’s you ‘n me have a chat.”

Spike nodded in agreement then ignored his counterpart for a moment in order to stroke his now soundly sleeping Pet!Xander. AU!Spike squatted on the other side of the bag for a while, his pet instinctively cuddling toward the warmth and the other pet pulling the blanket for his lion’s share.

AU!Spike looked across at his other world counterpart, and immediately noticed the witch still crying and reaching out to touch the other short haired pet, “I’ve got a body binding that will fit your serving witch , she seems a little upset. I find it helps with flighty humans…”

Spike looked over at a still upset Willow who was now sitting off to the side of the *two* Xanders on the bag simply staring at the two versions of her friend of old. He considered for a moment then decided, it just wouldn’t be worth it. “Boy’s her favorite mate… She’ll be fine. But how’s about we stay close… Dunno about you mate, but I’d prefer to stick by my boy?” A simple grunt and a nod left no doubt that both Spikes had the same agenda

Panna arranged for Del to source the babies’ sleeping bags. Nanny changed them both and they settled the girls beside their now recovering father. Nanny Jane, relieved all the drama seemed to be over, changed the girls’ nappies with professional efficiency then settled them both on the same mat with a number of colorful toys to play with and suck.

Sunnydale Spike did not fail to notice the fond touches and gentle smile on the face of his Master Vampire equivalent, then looked from the girls to the clean shaven, slowly recovering Xander. He chose his words carefully, as his eyes went wide with the realization.

“They’re the boy’s kids???”

AU!Spike looked up as Patricia’s minute hand reached up to grip his thumb, and the little girl giggled as he tickled her tummy with a single finger of his other hand.

“Yeah, decided to breed ‘im – well just the one lot for now – will see how they turn out, you know… good line though. Out of Adonis – ‘course it was Mistress Clarissa who did all the arrangin’. Boy won’t lie with women – imagine your’s is the same. Just did the usual collection and, figure it suited the women too. Messy business the other way and far too random. Right pretty pair o’ mothers too…”

Spike was shocked into silence at the rather matter of fact discussion of breeding the Scoobie and recalled his own Pet’s offer. He reached out and stroked the recovering Pet!Xander tenderly. At least he would not have to face the humiliation of breeding… ever! 

Willow couldn’t help herself as the discussion progressed, she had to get Xander away from here – he was being treated like an animal!! She decided – the portal would take four. If she planted her feet and drew from the earth she could break the binding magic. She pressed her feet into the floor and braced herself – it would have been so much easier if she was directly connected to the earth, but nevertheless. She began to chant and try to break the binding of her magic. In the other dimension, she was the most powerful witch on the planet. Here it appeared that even at full strength, her powers were somewhat compromised.

Angelus and the Mage had been simply watching the two Spikes interact, but Julian felt the prickle of her magic starting and immediately threw the ward around her again, lifting her high off the floor and removing the earthly contact. 

Panna was instructed to retrieve the body binding. The ward was dropped and as Willow fell to the floor with a rather nasty thump, a soft gag with the usual tongue depressor was swiftly applied. As she began to struggle the mage again took away her ability to move.

Ten minutes later, Willow found herself in a full body binding, complete with the gag, and was resting comfortably on one of Xander’s old beanbags. AU!Spike had recommended sedating the poor witch, when the mage revealed her starting to set a spell, but his otherworldly twin had negated the suggestion outright. Spike knew that it would be Willow who would take them home and had rather a soft spot for the redhead. He also knew that they needed her lucid and not disorientated in any way if she was to open the portal again.

Willow lay on her bag and did the only thing she was now capable of doing, she listened and watched, and allowed tears of frustration to fall. 

Pet!Xander woke first and recognized the body bindings. Poor Witch Willow must have been so shocked by the two Masters that she too had collapsed and needed to be restrained for her own benefit. He wasn’t sure about the gag, but perhaps she was crying out… He worried a little then blinked up at his Master who was currently petting him. He pushed into the touch, then touched the knee of his wonderful Master.

“Yes Pet.”

“May I comfort Witch Willow, Master?”

“Of course Pet. Comfort away.”

Pet!Xander moved over to kneel beside Willow and stroke his female friend while he watched the his twin begin to wake. It all made sense now. 

Clarissa had obviously bred from his mother with a twin egg. He had a twin! On one level it was wonderful but really was still quite confusing. He noted that his brother had apparently sired children – and that he was clean shaven and nude, which was even more puzzling as he thought the rules had changed, but then Master was there stroking him again and he relaxed. Obviously the other Master was a traditionalist… And now he understood completely, Master and this other Master must brothers also! Twin pets for twin Masters. He grinned with pride as the realization of just how special that was sunk in. 

He also felt rather lucky to have the ‘progressive’ of the brothers as his Master. He had boots! And was taken out to dance… and sat at a table for his food… and could *read* (well - a bit). But he did noticed how much the other Master loved his twin and felt happy for him too. 

They were both prized Pets, adored and pampered even if in different ways.

Xander woke to Master’s touch and the happy squeaks and snuffles of his two darling daughters, but also aware that there was another on his bean bag and jolted to sitting upright as he remembered. But Master Spike was there so he slid off the bag and knelt at his Master’s feet head cocked the side to give access to his neck.

Willow whimpered into her gag as she saw the Claiming mark and observed Xander’s offering. 

Pet!Xander heard Witch Willow’s distress and realized that in his reverie, he had ceased stroking her momentarily. He apologized profusely then renewed his efforts. 

Sunnydale Spike didn’t fail to notice the original Xander’s submissive actions – or the hairless nudity either. But it was the claim that had him transfixed. They had both laid claim to the Xander in their care and both the humans appeared happy with the status, if the original Xander’s extreme arousal as AU!Spike’s fangs scraped over the claim mark was any measure. It was time the two talked. With Willow bound and gagged, she was unlikely to do anything and he was rather keen to meet his ‘other’ sire sometime before they went home.

 

With Xander settled and moving to the mat to tend his little girls, AU!Spike finally turned to his twin again. “Fancy a drink mate?”

“Oh God, Yes!”

Pet!Xander grinned as he watched the two brothers wander to the next room together. His Master was by far the more handsome with the lovely long leather coat and striking short white hair.

 

Au!Spike poured a drink for both of them before handing a large glass of whiskey over and settling into a classic large leather lounge chair, indicating one opposite for his otherworld equivalent.

“So… mate… to what do we owe the honor? ‘Cause gotta say… that Witch o’ yours is mighty flighty and I’ve already had ta rescue the Pet from you lot once. Not that I’m blamin’ you o’ course. Poor bastard had *no* owner on that side apparently, ‘n your Pet’s a right gem. Ya need you’re staff whipped though – boy needs a good shavin’. Know why you keep clothes on the lad with that much hair – end up all over the place I imagine. I’ll have Panna see to it after the run, yeah?”

Spike was a little distracted looking around the floor to vaulted ceiling shelving containing thousands of books and the juxtaposition of old and the new notepad computer on the desk. “Um yeah, fine. Just came ta make sure you didn’t want ‘im back… well in all honesty, had no idea who’s he was when we were headed here. Should o’ bloody realized that’s why he was all easy like…” AU!Spike was somewhat confused by the statement but satisfied that this ‘other’ him had no malicious intent toward his pet, so relaxed a little.

“All these books yours then?” 

“Some were Sire’s, but seems ‘e don’t like the British writers – Dickens all that lot – reckons they’re too morbid – but tell me Joyce don’t just want ta make you cut your wrists! Anyway… ‘s nice innit… t’ look at and t’ read. 

“Shouldn’t be too rude, the old bloke’s OK – ‘specially after the Master offed that bitch Darla back in the day. Just bloody lucky old bat face fancied to watch two blokes having at it – or we’d ‘ve joined her.

“As it is, clan only gets together once or twice a year – his rising day ‘course, and the usual Familial Ties day – bloody ‘Familial cost you a fortune in presents day’ ‘f you ask me. Still…” Spike took an unnecessary breath then continued resignedly – though with a little better humor, “Food’s good and company ’s passable. So you?” 

When Sunnydale Spike answered it was with such sadness and regret that AU!Spike finished the event sitting on the arm of S!Spike’s chair, feeding him with an open wrist.

“Sire’s ensouled. Spent a hundred plus years without him, then he hated me when we met. Now it’s better… got a bit of a truce – ol’ bugger even took out the chip. Gotta thank him for that properly one day.”

AU!Spike was in awe, for all his disparaging remarks regards his Sire’s golf game (and several other foibles) he could not imagine life without the steady fatherly guidance of the dark vampire. “So your Sire denied you for all that time?! But how??”

“Different place innit mate. Humans in control o’ the planet, ‘n makin’ a right bloody mess of it too I might add. Demons ‘n vampires – we’re just bidin’ our time. Can’t be long now but yeah… just bindin’ our time.”

“Dear brother you are obviously so *very* strong. I am sure my Sire would feel the same. We *must* go hunting together tonight – leave the pets home – just the three of us – and perhaps Clarissa if she is inclined… Come on… what do you say?”

S!Spike’s demon was already to the fore having just fed from family and as the eyes flashed yellow AU!Spike drained his glass, stood and slapped his counterpart’s arm then pulled them both to standing.

“Good, it’s settled then… Now let me have Panna give your Pet the once over. Sure that’ll make the boy happy t’ see you when we return.

…………..

Pet!Xander was in heaven. Led to an upper story bathroom, he was stripped and fitted to traditional cleansing pieces. 

His old handler was there and knew just how to please. He had missed the rear piece and reveled in the pulses. The front piece was new but the suction just… wonderful. He wondered if he might ask Master for his own personal fitting when they went home. To his delight his spendings were removed by the suction and as the pulsing in his rear continued as joy of joys! He was soaped and shaved, all but his head hair removed with professional efficiency. He had not felt so… *clean* in months and resolved to thank Master in every possible way. 

An hour later he lay on the leather bean bag - a huge beach towel protecting the leather from his clean shaven and well oiled form. He smiled across at Willow, who was being stroked by his brother and just felt… bliss. Master had taken them on a holiday to meet his brother, and now this!

Utterly spent and still smiling, he fell asleep still planning ways to thank Master…

……….

Angelus growled a second time, “You think what??”

Julian blanched but knew the conversation had to occur. “I believe the two pets were somehow swapped when the first abduction occurred, Master Angelus.”

“So you’re saying my Childe has been deceived all this time?!”

Julian saw the demon beginning to rise as Angelus’ eyes flashed yellow so quickly added, “No no… not so much deceived as that a simple exchange occurred – and one, I might add, that seems to have suited all concerned if the claim mark on both pets are anything to go by…”

Angelus considered the statement then grunted. There was no doubt that both his Childe and the interloper – and their pets, all did seem happy.

Julian breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the kitchen – he *really* needed a nice cup of tea.

…………

Xander and Willow were left alone but for Nanny Jane. The wet nurse nodded at pet and took over the easy supervision of the girls as Xander moved to his old friend’s side.

“Hey Wills?”

She was still gagged but a tear told him she was giving him her full attention. 

“It’s OK Willow. Please! It’s OK, just relax into the bindings – you’ll find it helps… Please! Trust me and relax.” 

Willow did visibly lose the tension in her shoulders and looked up at Xander with begging eyes.

“I’m happy Wills… really happy…”

………………………………

PART 17

Willow looked pleedingly at Xander, she was still tightly bound and gagged and hoped her old friend would release her, but instead he did something quite to the contrary. He looked meaningfully at Nanny who pushed his little girls’ play and sleeping mat close enough that their father might touch both them and his old friend.

Xander looked around. None of the Masters were there and his other world twin was asleep. Xander smiled knowingly at the grin on the snoozing Pet!Xander’s face, Panna was always the *best* at making a cleansing and shaving an event to be relished, apart from Master, of course.

Since they were alone with but one handler Del, Xander began to play idly with his little girls, whilst still addressing Willow.

“I’m a little weirded out Will. After all this time, I mean… but um… If you’ve come to take me home, I’m not coming.”

Willow cried out around her gag then half choked and coughed before Xander leaned over to kiss her forehead and try to calm her again. The bindings were dreadful if one fought against them. The trick was to relax and accept.

“C’mon Wills *please* I really want to be able to talk to you, but if you’re all upset the handlers won’t take the gag out… they just won’t. So you’re going to have to listen to you old friend for a little. I need you to understand.” He continued to stroke her, at the same time lifting Patricia into his lap for a bit of special time while Daddy talked. The tiny girl sat happily against his bent leg and examined the soft toy camel that had traveled with her as she was lifted.

Willow’s look was desperate, but she still managed to nod enough for Xander to continue, “This is Patricia, and my other beautiful lady…” He reached down and hauled the second little girl into his lap, “This little lady is Madeline. C’mon Willow, aren’t they just *so* beautiful! I’m so glad you got to meet them.” Xander began to all but talk to himself rather than his bound friend as he proceeded to tickle, smile and play with the girls.

“I never thought I could love someone as much as I love these two. I’d die for them Will… I really would, without even thinking about it… I mean I would for you too of course… but this is different… They don’t have to do anything… you know nothing (!) but just … be themselves … and still I love them more every day… Oh Wills… Just looking at them and it’s like… it’s like I’m their world too.”

As though to emphasize their Xander’s point the two little ladies looked up at their father, gurgled in unison and continued to sit contentedly against his strong, hair free thigh.

Willow simply blinked and watched the interaction for a while longer as Xander cooed and fussed. If she could take the girls too, perhaps Xander would come home. She was still busy trying to work out how to accommodate the little ones in the portal group, when Xander closed off any chance of that forever, belatedly adding in a very breathy statement, “It’s like that with Master. That’s how he is with me. I am *so* loved, Willow… for the first time in my life, I am *so* loved… I’ve been Claimed too – do you know how special that feels. Master has claimed me and adores me like no other. It just feels… well… life feels complete, I feel complete here. I know it’s different and took a bit of getting used to, but I really am content.” 

Xander reached out and stroked his old friend again as her tears flowed anew and she struggled against her bindings once more. “I’m sorry to have lost you for a time. You will always be my friend and in the first few months I wanted you to come find me, but now? Not now… *This* is my place. And I want to talk to you Wills – I really do… but I am going to beg you while all is quiet… Please Will…Don’t ask me to go back with you… I can’t… I won’t… you need to know I don’t *want* to.” 

Xander turned his attention to the girls again who were beginning to squirm. He placed them both down onto the mat on their tummies and when Madeline began to protest moved to place rattle rings in front of them both, but a kind hand intervened and he looked up. Nanny Jane smiled down at him and mouthed, “Feeding time.” He ignored Willow for the time being, as he watched two plates of mashed fruit arrived on a low table and was then invited to assist.

For very young pets it was always wise to sit when eating so had two purpose built sitting rings (complete with trays), placed on the floor beside their bag. Xander grinned as he noted Del placing a broad plastic mat down first. Spillage seemed to be a given these days, particularly if little fists made it to mouths or the bowl!

Tiny spoonfuls of apples and pears were offered and accepted by hungry mouths before Nanny Jane handed him a hot face washer. He cleaned Patricia then changed a very wet nappy, whilst the wet nurse did the same for Madeline. Finally the two girls took their places on Nanny Jane’s ample bosom and suckled themselves to sleep.

Willow did not fail to notice Xander’s devotion, nor the lack of talking throughout proceedings (other than Xander’s encouragement for “The aeroplane is coming Brrrrrrrrrrrrr”).

 

……..

S!Spike was left to his own devices in the library browsing through the bookshelf as AU!Spike organized Panna to cleanse his other world cousin’s Pet. The host vampire’s return to the room was marked by the enthusiastic clapping his hands together and confirmation that his Pet was being tended to and they were all going hunting.

“Right then. I’m leavin’ my boy at home – and yours is in good hands so let’s us go have some fun.”

As if on cue Angelus arrived at the door, “Well c’mon lad time’s a wastin’! Wouldn’t do ta leave yer guest wantin’ now would it boy!” Spike saw the glint of gold in Angelus eye and could see the agitated excitement of the pre hunt. It would be a good night.

“Keep yer hat on Sire. Just let me check on my boy then we’ll be off. And try ta keep up this time.” AU!Spike winked at his counterpart and ran as Angelus in full game face, lunged toward his wayward Childe and missed.

Angelus was still yellow eyed as he turned to their guest and all but growled out, “I’ll tan his hide afore the night is out. Trouble is he’ll enjoy it! I’m certain ye treat yer Sire with more respect…”

S!Spike was about to give a serious answer when he noticed the glint of mischief in Angelus’ eye and they both sprinted out the door after AU!Spike.

It was utterly exhilarating, no chip and two Master Vampires to hunt with (one the equivalent of his unsouled Sire). They sprinted through the night, over rooftops and through parks until finally arriving on the docks to stalk feral humans. Angelus convinced a lizard-like demon to provide the services of his three human ladies for the night, before snapping the pimp’s neck. “Dirty scum. Too cheap or stupid to run a proper establishment.” 

The women were chained together against an alley wall and filthy. Draining them really was an act of mercy. The next victims were two feral boys who begged for the vampire bite and had obviously been surviving on a ‘money for blood’ basis. The vampires shared them but the blood was thin and sour with alcohol. Finally they simply hunted then adjourned to a bar where human blood of various varieties was available on tap. 

Spike couldn’t believe it, they were sitting in a standard bar drinking whiskey with blood chasers – apparently the norm! But when Angelus and AU!Spike began to discuss the bleeder farms and the difficulties with the regenerators, he knew he was no longer in a world he recognized. It was more than a little disturbing.

Angelus noted the slight fall in demeanor of his other dimension Childe as they toasted each other and the Aurelian line. 

“C’mon boy, cheer up! Claimed yerself a fine Pet and done your good Sire proud I’ll wager. We’ll take you out to one of Spike’s farms in the morning – see for yerself how it should be done – Might take home a few pointers.” The dark vampire slapped Sunnydale Spike on the back and grinned at his own Childe, “Nothin’ like blood warm from the source, and from memory the girls are in for their cycle to be milked… now there’s a treat!”

Though almost impossible for Spike to pale, he found himself feeling rather challenged by the breeding and harvesting concepts. Hunting was one thing … domesticating and farming strangely … another! He resolved to say *not a word* to Willow. He understood his counterpart’s desire to keep his claimant, his Pet – and to keep Sunnydale Xander’s family together. He also understood that AU!Spike would not wish to leave his Sire – good lord how could he! A rather drunk Angelus currently had his Childe pinned to a wall of the club and was feeding him blood… mouth to mouth, then nipping at his turning mark and rubbing their nether regions together. For all AU!Spike’s protestations to the contrary, his Sire’s attentions were obviously familiar, and welcome. 

Spike groaned at the thought. He and Angel had found an accord – even rekindled affection of late – but the unfettered attentions of an obviously doting Sire for close on a hundred and fifty years was something he struggled to imagine.

Angelus broke him from his thoughts by slapping him on the back and stating, “Homeward bound boy… all got a lovely Pet or two ta service… an’ mo rohun Luka is well worth the sprint.” The dark vampire had a very obvious erection and AU!Spike behind him grinned, sporting one of his own.

“C’mon love – let’s get you to your boy.”

Spike was again struck by how natural the whole thing felt. The banter, the brotherhood, the show of vampire needs, it was all so … right. But as they exited their drinking spot, Spike spotted a young female human tethered to a post. She was obviously a pet, judging by the pink collar and fine chain holding her to the post, but she was most definitely unkempt and ‘of mixed breeding’ if his counterpart’s rather disparaging comment was to be believed. Limp brunette hair camouflaged somewhat pretty features. She was slim and around the age of Dawn. Spike couldn’t help himself, he fell into game face and growled. The girl flinched at the sound but kept her head down and didn’t shift from her kneeling position.

Angelus touched his arm as he growled again, “Ya donn’a need ta fuss boy. She’ll be collected on the hour strike. Ol’ Jack in there is nothin’ if not punctual. So need to see my lad… and need ta go home.” The older vampire grabbed his wrist and bit hard. He took one quick draft before grinning then kissed his real Childe on the forehead and took off into the night.

AU!Spike followed with a gleeful whoop. It all seemed so easy. He took off behind the two, and despite arousal and alcohol they all managed to make it back to AU!Spike’s house in no time.

But as Spike ran after his ‘other’ Sire, he also worried. This world was so harsh for humans but Xander had his girls and was obviously loved and pampered, not like the poor creature he had just seen. And he had his boy if they ever got back. His loving, sweet, innocent boy, the one he would *not* be giving up…

S!Spike resolved to talk to Angel when he arrived home… perhaps more than once… no… more often. They had renewed their friendship – and were the last Aurelians in their dimension. Spike yearned for family – and he sensed that somehow his Pet, with the gentle nature and neediness, was just the way to appeal to his Sire… even though it was exactly that need in himself that he wished to be seen! He reflected… thank goodness for the soul… perhaps that had made the difference after all.

That resolved, it would all have been easy but he could not ignore the disturbing features of the night as they ran by billboards advertising “Virgin Free range Blood, order your home delivered supply today (Virgin rewards program applies)” It was just the tipping point he needed to want to go home.

As they entered the house by the rear *kitchen* door AU!Spike was speaking. “Sire, the Guest Suite has been refreshed for your use. Luka has been delivered and prepared.”

There was no question. If the old Scoobie Xander was happy and claimed and wanted to stay, then all well and good – free will as a consenting adult, he was not so sure of, but the children and trappings of life as a pampered claimed human was reason enough. 

He could *not* stay. The thrill of the hunt and joy of his soulless Sire had worn thin. An imagined image of Dawn tied to a post or Red being humped in public as one of the pets in the pub had been, simple left him sickened. If the old Xander didn’t come with, then all well and good – but he was going to take *his* dear pet and leave as soon as he could! 

 

PART 18

 

Willow had begun to struggle again as Pet!Xander came to. 

She had been lulled into forgetting her task by her Xander’s little speech and his lovely girls, but remembering her true reason for being there (and not believing that Xander could truly be happy *nude* and *collared*!) chose the just wrong moment to protest. 

Panna had his instructions, saw the distress of the bound witch and used a fast acting sedative shot pushed through her bindings and directly into her behind. Mere seconds later, he was pleased to see that she had settled. Master had said that he and Del would be required to feed and clean her in a few hours – it would be so much easier if she was resting and compliant.

Pet!Xander woke to what he thought of as a new day… He was on a soft old beanbag that smelt familiar, and smiled over to his brother who was petting the near sleeping Witch Willow while the children slept on their bag. 

But something was definitely missing… He couldn’t feel… 

“Master?”

Xander heard his counterpart’s quiet appeal and squeezed Willow’s bound arm before moving to reassure his other world self. 

He had worried a little when this version of himself arrived, but after seeing the claim mark and the S!Spike’s attitude toward this one, he’d relaxed. His knew the feel of the Claim and the determination of his own Master to keep him safe and close, indeed felt happy for his ‘other’.

“No, not Master, just me… The Masters have gone hunting together with Master Angelus.”

Xander felt extraordinarily protective of this sweet, obviously afraid, innocent and moved to put a calm hand on the hairless back. He watched as his other self looked worried for a time then relaxed into the touch and turned to speak to him.

“I… I am honored to meet you brother… I am Alexander Xavier L’Avelle out of Gemma and Rolf – but then I guess you know the last bit, since I see you too are of them.” Pet!Xander reached out to touch his ‘sibling’s’ clean shaven face and stroke the hair that now fell past broad shoulders so like his own. His Master kept his hair short according to the new fashion – and when they went dancing, even put stiffening in it to keep it in place and match Master’s! He felt a little sorry for his brother but knew that his old handler Panna was looking after him and would be gentle with the knots after bathing.

Everything made sense, but there was a question that he had to have answered. He looked down at the sleeping babies then up at Xander meaningfully, before whispering wide eyed, “Did your Master have you use the coupling lead and the medicine?”

Xander was a little thrown but eventually understood the context and full meaning of the question. “No…. No! Ummm I’m rather ashamed to say that I really had very little to do with their conception… Not that now… well it’s… Oh S@#$ I’m so lucky to have them… I’m so blessed…” Xander moved to kiss two tiny foreheads before refocusing his attentions on his other world self.

Pet!Xander gave a knowing look. They must have collected seed from his brother. He wondered how, but at least he had not had to service a female directly. If he (Pet!Xander) had to breed, that method would be his choice too – but *his* Master said he did not have to breed *ever* if he didn’t want to, and thinking about the last statement – he reflected that he too was truly ‘blessed’.

He did feel a little sorry for his brother though, the old fashioned Master obviously expected the father to take part in caring for his children! His own father would never have had to do that – even his mother went on to have other children before he was eighteen months! He chose not to say anything but instead smiled at his long haired brother and reached out to touch his children lightly in turn. Despite everything his brother had to endure with his traditionalist Master, his twin was obviously so happy that there was nothing to do but rejoice with him. He decided to change the topic.

“Your Master still insists you are nude? 

“Seems so. Not so bad though. House is kept warm and am covered when it’s important.”

“My Master follows the new rules with the clothes thing… and shoes. You know what? He took me dancing, and is teaching me to tie my *own* laces!!” Pet!Xander suddenly realized he might be hurting his twin’s feelings with his boasting, so stopped himself and looked to his compatriot.

Xander would have snorted at the laces statement but for the look of such pride then worry on his equivalent’s face, so dared not ruin the moment for his dear, simple relative. “And how’s the shoe tying working out for you?”

“Oh… good… I guess… but sometimes they keep getting too long or too short, and the loops go all wrong, so I have to start again.” He looked a little glum then added more enthusiastically, “But I *do* keep trying because Master says it makes him so happy when I do it right without help… And I do like it when Master is happy.” 

Pet!Xander paused for a moment to look over rather wistfully to his brother and state dreamily, “Does your Master give you special touches when he’s happy? I hope he does…” Xander was still thinking about that when the dear Pet!Xander seemed to change gears again and Xander simply listened, wondered and smiled, “Oh… and he lets me eat *chocolate* if I try *really* hard for him.” 

Pet!Xander leaned forward a little and whispered conspiratorially, “Key Dawn sometimes gives it to me just… because! But she said not to tell Master – I think it’s because she likes to thank me for listening when she comes home from her… well… wherever she goes.”

Pet!Xander pulled back and tugged at the edge of his Tshirt in a rather nervous fashion then continued in a normal voice. “She said it was like our training except non humans *have* to learn all sorts of hard demony things like Evil Maths and Horrid History! I’m glad all he wants me to do is try to read… and I *am* trying – I can do Christopher Robin – especially if Master helps, and I read Cat in the Hat, but the cat was so naughty and the children too. I told Witch Willow I didn’t want to read that one again. I think Master will breed Key Dawn one day… that would be nice. She said she has a favorite at her training place called ‘Brad’ and talks about him all the time, but I’ve seen him at the door and he isn’t her breed, so I don’t think that will be allowed… Master must enjoy seeing his brother again… especially in the family home… and Panna and Del are so good at the cleansing… It is nice they have stayed with the household…”

As Pet!Xander happily chatted on at a mile a minute, while Xander simply looked on kindly and wondered again how on earth his own Master could have somehow mistaken him for this gorgeous innocent – and secondly that the Spike he knew in Sunnydale had adopted the Master role – with a good smattering of high maintenance, parental style caring obviously. The Sunnydale Spike he knew was no doubt still chipped and had his own challenges without taking on such a sweet creature. 

It dawned on him, as he continued to listen to his counterpart. He knew exactly why the Sunnydale Spike he knew would fall for such a creature. The vampire was love’s bitch, intuitively driven to care for others – despite the lack of soul… and who, in any dimension, could fail to love this charming, purpose bred pet, a human male, a boy, who was now happily babbling away whilst picking fluff from the bean bag and smiling up occasionally, looking for his ‘brother’s’ approval.

It was sometime near four am when both Xanders were suddenly on edge as the claim marks dictated they felt the approach of their claiming Masters.

The girls were still asleep – as was Willow – so the two nude brunettes knelt side by side in front of the door awaiting their Masters’ return. 

Pet!Xander reached over for no apparent reason and squeezed Xander’s hand, “Don’t worry.” It was a strangely moving gesture.

……………………..

S!Spike had run behind his pseudo Sire and his other for some kilometers. 

As they approached AU!Spike’s home in the ‘ritzy’ end of town he could not fail to note the cafés where pampered pet humans were kneeling or sitting at their masters’/mistresses’ feet. Many obviously bred for a style, tiny dark humans with every feature in perfect miniature; others with almost flat noses and long body hair that would rival an angora goat; some with strangely large heads, red hair and intense freckles; some with bulging eyes, altogether hairless and ridiculously slim; while still others had obviously been bred for their huge dark crimson birthmarks and uniformly light brown, straight hair. 

As he sprinted past, he was not so much horrified as fascinated. Farther on there was an exclusive club that boasted ‘blood from the source’. Angelus and AU!Spike must have noticed him pause as he read the billboard. Angelus winked at his Childe and dragged the outlander inside.

An enthusiastic demon was pole dancing to an audience of fifty or so males of various demon varieties, but the vampires ignored her and headed for the upstairs bar. It was not AU!Spike’s favorite place but he knew his Sire would want to ‘educate’ his counterpart.

The three seated themselves at an enormous horseshoe shaped bar table, the centre of which was lower than the floor on their side. Three docile bleeder humans were led out seated on purpose built chairs – impaling themselves on the rear stimulator. The bar tender then fitted frontal stimulators and a long tube to their neck catheter.

The vampires were each handed a broad end to their tube and waited for a few minutes as their feeders were stimulated to euphoria. The whole scene sickened S!Spike but his demon somehow still rose to drink the offered blood. The state of the art system cut the supply after half a pint of blood and allowed the bleeder to come and calm before releasing him from the chair and allowing the bar tender to reward them with juice and some sort of biscuit as they filed out into some sort of holding room.

S!Spike needed to get out of the place, but didn’t want to appear too thrown. So he turned to his AU companions and simply said. “Like you said, pets are waitin’. Hows about we scarper?”

 

They wandered into the house still discussing the merits or otherwise of teaching pets extra skills like reading with AU!Spike adamant that it did genuine damage to the poor humans while S!Spike proposed merit in keeping the pet entertained. In the end they agreed to disagree and entered the sleeping room in a jovial mood only to be touched by the sight of their matching pets holding hands and looking excited to see them. The babies and Willow were asleep. Angelus excused himself and went up to his rooms where Luka awaited.

AU!Spike said a quiet “Come.” and Xander swiftly moved to kneel and lean against his Master’s leg before AU!Spike slid down to kiss his pet soundly. “Missed you Luv. Girls good?”

“Yes Master.”

“You have a nice night with that brother of yours?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good! Well up with you. A shag and a sleep is what I need. Nanny Jane will see to the babies.” Xander followed AU!Spike out to their bedroom.

S!Spike waited for them to leave before moving to his pet. Pet!Xander wondered what was wrong as Master sank to his knees then simply held on to his human as though for dear life. The human offered his neck but Spike simply laved over the claiming mark then hugged all the tighter.

Finally Pet!Xander was too confused by the action. “Master?? Master are you alright?”

“Yeah Luv – just needed you an’ a cuddle is all… We’ve gotta get home before all this starts to look normal… You OK with headin’ home Luv?”

Pet!Xander looked most sincere “Oh Yes! Master… but Master?”

“Go ahead…”

“Might we come back again sometime? I did like seeing my brother.”

Spike had no idea if it was possible or not but answered to the positive anyway. “Sure sweetheart… Sure. Now let’s get us some shut eye.”

They adjourned to their sleeping quarters, Pet!Xander with a wide grin fixed in place. It had been a good day.

 

PART 19

Willow awoke as her bindings were released but felt too groggy to do anything but feel a little relieved. She registered that she must have wet herself in the night as a very wet adult ‘nappy’ was removed from between her previously bound legs. Lowered into a warm bath she gave in to the natural need to cry as calm and competent hands bathed her then dried her and dressed her hair before gagging her again as the drugs wore off. 

Once more lying on her bean bag, this time instead of the full body bindings, her hands were in soft suede pouches and her ankles bound and supported by comfortable soft leather shackles to the pet bed’s low posts rendering touching the ground nigh on impossible. She was comfortably face up now, and apart for her bindings and a pad to catch any bodily motions, nude.

She watched in helpless silence as Nanny Jane entered, changed the two babies before Nanny opened her blouse and fed two hungry little girls their morning milk, all the time cooing and petting the pair. Then Nanny moved to her and Willow seriously worried for a moment that she might also be required to feed from the breast, and contemplated that apart from an oversupply of saliva thanks to the gag, thirst would probably dictate that she might just be willing. But then began to silently cry as the woman *changed her* like a tiny child, before fitting a purpose made hose and nipple arrangement to the gag. The nipple was soft latex and the fluid it contained cool, slightly sweet and truly satisfying. Willow blinked away tears and tried to show her gratitude as Nanny stroked the witch’s forehead and praised her for drinking.

Once more Willow felt her body relax, there was definitely something in the drink but she was beyond caring, she was oddly in need of a hug, raised her bound hands and was immediately enveloped by an ample bosom and broad, soft, matronly arms. She cried herself to sleep as Nanny whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she felt a warm baby’s rug being tucked around her.

Waking no more than a half hour later, she felt the touch of the gentle woman and began to understand Xander’s statements of being ‘tenderly cared for’ in this realm. She finally understood… There had been no malice in the body binding, and her current restrictions were no different – they simply reflected the worry that she might harm herself or others. As her eyes blinked open, Nanny (who was burping a gurgling Patricia over her right shoulder) smiled and encouraged Willow to suck on the gag piece again. 

When she complied, Willow was rewarded with a “Well done my lovely” and calm stroking from the woman whose hand smelt of violets. Sweetish fluid was delivered via her gag bringing quiet satisfaction and with it … oblivion.

 

Mid afternoon saw the general house rousing again – though Xander and his girls had already been outside. Xander smiled as Spike (as usual) rejoiced in worshipping his sun warmed skin, before tickling then reveling in the giggles of two baby girls. 

Despite his own pleasure AU!Spike worried. The dark rings around his pet’s eyes bore the evidence of lack of sleep that was now four months long as the dear Pet tried to straddle the sleeping patterns of both Master and children. He could do little but encourage the father to sleep when the children did of an afternoon. He resolved to discuss the same with Panna and the Nanny. If it went on the Pet would undoubtedly become unwell.

Xander was with the girls and Pet!Xander was still sleeping as the two Spikes had possibly their last chance to speak privately before Angelus and the Mage arrived. 

Mistress Clarissa was also due just before the portal was opened at Angelus’ behest – the reason for her presence was rather a mystery to AU!Spike (though he *did* know better than to question Sire). 

AU!Spike called his twin into the study and tugged a large box from under the desk. 

“I have enjoyed you company brother, and know you need to go home but please… from me to your Pet... It’s the latest model. You’ll find daily cleansing is so much more pleasurable for your dear lad… and collection is a dream if you ever choose to breed him. Oh… and I’ve put in a new full body pet shaver just for good measure. Once a week… gets everything smooth as a baby… but have one of your staff to do it I reckon… tedious bloody business, especially around the tricky parts. Recommend you do the oiling after though!! Even Sire does that bit for Luka!” AU!Spike nudged his other conspiratorially, then winked.

Spike stared into the box of plumbing materials – front and back pieces for cleansing and pleasuring, and an electric shaver that made Swiss precision design look old hat! 

“Um… taa… right generous of you. Wanted ta leave your Pet with sommit too. Heard he c’n read… ‘N don’t you bloody listen to all that bollocks they’re on about here… Pet won’t go blind or mad or anythin’ for that matter if ‘e reads… So give ‘im this…” Spike handed his opposite his own ancient, well thumbed copy of Homer’s “Illiad”. “An’ let ‘im work his way through that bloody great library o’ yours. No need to let on to ya’ friends, but tell ya what, it’s a might soothin’ to have your Pet read to ya after a hard night of it.”

“It really doesn’t hurt them?? Their eyes I mean?!”

“Nahhh, Bit o’ good lighting and you’re in there with a chance Mate! Lad’s got some talent, even I can see that… you’ve done well.”

AU!Spike beamed with pride, “And you…! Your boy has the sweetest of natures – as does mine of course - but I congratulate you on his training and your claiming of him. I know the claiming was a hard decision on my part and in the end done in a rash moment… especially after his inter-dimension trauma, but worth every effort made!”

Spike looked a little puzzled at the mention of the ‘inter-dimension’ thing, wondering whether to enlighten his compatriot of the true origins of his pet, but then decided to leave it for the sake of leaving as soon as was possible. Instead, and on a whim he added, “Thanks mate… Listen… If I can arrange it, you reckon we could come back every couple of years or so? Just that my guy seems to get on well with his brother and it would be a shame to…”

“Of *course*!!!” AU!Spike was *very* pleased at the concept. He too had noted a rise in his Pet’s spirits since the others had been there, though still felt some concern, “I am not sure the witch should come though – or if she does, we need to be better prepared next time… My apologies for including you all in the ward there… you know… at the beginning, though if it is any consolation, the witch does seem to have responded well to the standard treatments. I know you need her un-gagged for the opening of the portal, but I do recommend you bind her for at least a few days when you return to your own realm. She does seem a little too excitable for her own good. Perhaps send her back to her coven for a time. I’m sure they will be able to sort her out.”

“Yeah um thanks… and ’s OK mate – easy mistake with the ward I mean… But is she OK? You know the witch… Can we see her?”

AU!Spike was listening to the arrival of Clarissa and the sounds of Angel taking his Pet upstairs, but finally registered the question. “Hmm? Oh of course – she’s sleeping now though, obviously…” 

S!Spike was a little frustrated at AU!Spike’s apparent lack of concern for Willow’s condition, as the latter distractedly pushed about in an enormous cupboard off to the side of the study. But when he had finished he turned and face S!Spike with an enormous smile, “Now, the other gifts were for your claimed pet but... *this* is for you.” With that, AU!Spike presented his counterpart with a glossy bag from one of the most exclusive vampire stores in town. 

Inside, Spike found an incredible collection: a newly made Aurelian seal cut into dark green jade and set in a gold hand piece attached to a chunky gold chain that might be worn or simply admired; an *original* copy of Shakespeare’s “Much Ado About Nothing” with, in a rather ornate scrawl on the inside cover, “To my Will, 500th Kill, Well Done, Angelus”; and nine half pint bags of virgin blood, including three of their prized monthly givings so fresh that they had *just* been cooled. The seal was contained in an ornate Japanese lacquer case; the book bound in a wrapping of kid leather (obviously of the period); and the blood offerings, all elegantly presented in self contained, brown cooler packs with the ‘groovy’ Aurelius seal on the corners.

AU!Spike noted the amazement on his other’s face and misinterpreted it as worry, “’S my stock’s… so all safe and the best there is on this side of the country at least… enjoy.”

A maelstrom of emotion ran across Spike’s face. William the Bloody’s Aurelian pride was thrilled by the seal; just as his human William overwhelmed with the original hand written text by the Bard!; meanwhile his demon reveled in the idea of the most exquisite of blood… and everything in between… that spelt loyalty and family. It was all so confusing… and the virgins… and the Sire not Sire… 

In the end S!Spike settled to the fact that he was grateful. The gifts were a wonderfully generous gesture by any standards, and given without expectation of anything in return. Spike hugged his AU cousin soundly, and they sat together for long enough looking through the Shakespeare that their pets’ handlers arrived with their respective Xanders and offered the leads in anticipation of attending the portal opening. 

Angelus had met the mage at the door and Julian was in the building, both Spikes could feel it, and the prickle of magic seemed to be everywhere.

When Clarissa arrived with Mel and Gemma, Angelus insisted the prize pets were left together in a room while the vampires and Julian made critical preparations for the portal opening.

All the Pets were led to the babies’ play room and the doors locked after they entered. Pet!Xander immediately fell to his knees and hugged his mother soundly, then touched Mel on the cheek noting her pallid color. The woman looked twenty years older than he remembered from the billboards, drawn and overtired. “Are you unwell dear sister?” 

Mel simply took Xander’s hand and put it to her belly which still bore the stretch marks of twins birthed but a short half year previously. She mouthed “Triplets”, then lifted his hand to her throat and he felt the scar. His sister too was now without voice – a *most* unusual thing for Mistress to do.

Pet!Xander stroked the violated flesh and simply said “When? Why??”

Mel mouthed “After the Bruce coupling... Mistress thought it … would help.” She allowed a tear to fall then shrugged. 

Though he still bore a worried look, Pet!Xander’s attentions, turned to his mother who was also obviously pregnant again. He hugged her and she reciprocated easily, not really sure which of her offspring he was, given his short hair, nevertheless she whispered, “It’s a boy this time – Rolf’s last… and…. Oh sweetie… don’t worry about Mel. Her babies are beautiful, she’s with me and has years of breeding ahead yet all without having to couple! And as you know Mistress is nothing if not kind.” 

Sunnydale Xander was holding Mel’s hand as Pet!Xander spoke to his real mother. As he leaned up to kiss her on the temple she shifted and kissed him on the lips chastely, but her other hand brushed first his neck then his scrotum, causing his breath to hitch, but he understood. She worried for him.

Post rape depression after the first disastrous coupling had caused her to become belligerent and ‘mouthy’ to the point where she was bound, gagged and drugged for nearly three months, there was talk of putting her down before Mistress sought a *fourth* opinion. Mel was consequently silenced and now had a permanent shunt inserted for the daily administration of appropriate hormones, drugs and vitamins. It was also now the case that she was constantly pregnant “for her own good”, artificially impregnated as soon possible after delivering. 

Mel looked down sadly at the loose folds of skin that had once been a tight tummy and her own pendulous breasts… nothing like the pert attractive shape they used to be… And Xander spied the look and the worry, so kissed the sweet, gentle woman he adored now as his sister. He whispered “You are more beautiful than ever." Then his lips found her slightly bulging belly, followed by the hand he was holding. But Nanny interrupted with two little girls placed in his lap.

Mel gave a pained smile as she watched her brother’s joyous bouncing of his daughters. After the first bout of depression and attempted self harm, it was considered impossible to let her have post natal contact with her babies without the strictest of supervision. Mistress allowed her a very occasional touch but then only when with a handler, drugged and with bound hands. She accepted as she knew other pets would have been put down, but still wished she was not so abnormal.

Pet!Xander smiled across at his brother and his mother noted the connection. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a warm hug. “Take care my darling… We will see each other again I’m sure.” Pet!Xander knew Master was so wonderful and had claimed him, but still could not prevent a tear as he leaned forward into the hug and whispered, “I can tie my own laces… and Master takes me dancing Mama… I love him and he takes me dancing!”

Gemma kissed her son again, then let him attend the Nanny who was leading a sleepy looking redhead into the room. 

Gemma noted the hand bindings and looked to her own daughter. Obviously there had been trauma for this other world woman too and though she did not look pregnant yet, it seemed likely that her own daughter’s fate had befallen this one… There was a gag in place. 

She wondered if she should nudge Mistress and ask that the woman’s Master or Mistress would take the red head’s voice rather than gag her permanently. Gemma knew from experience, pets with a permanent gag normally died early, since a simple cold often rendered breathing impossible and teeth rotted to blood poisoning levels if the fitting was not adequately cleaned. 

It was mandatory that all non-Pets be silenced at birth – and most neutered, but some prize pet owners still preferred to train in appropriate silence… but after Mel, the awful violation and consequent weeks of trauma, even her Mistress had begun to swing toward silencing all humans at birth. Gemma looked across at the gagged woman and worried… also for the children she must be carrying since she had a belt and pad in place. Happily, her eldest son, William the Bloody’s pet, was there, helping the woman down and easing the gag out to give her some relief. 

Gemma relaxed a little and rubbed her belly, then felt infinitely grateful for her own incontinence pad as her internal muscles refused to hold. After seventeen children and the eighteenth but three months away, the pressure of tiny feet on her full bladder was all too much. Without a handler or a Master/Mistress around, pets were not allowed to move from their spot and consequently, most well tended pregnant pets had the belt and pad in place constantly. 

 

Willow began to cry again as her lovely friend of old, naked but for his pink collar, spoke quietly to her and eased off her gag.

Her hands were still bound but she reached out to touch his face anyway and managed, “Oh Xan!...” before collapsing into his arms to hug and sob all the harder.

“I love you Will, you know that… I will always love you… but Spike and the girls have to come first… and I’m happy Will… I’m *really* happy… And I know you can’t stay, but come back and visit will you? Seems time is different here – but come and visit.”

Willow had collapsed down and had her arms around Xander’s waist and just kept repeating “I don’t want to lose you… Please be happy… I don’t want to lose you.”

Eventually it was the Mage who stepped forward to call for the final goodbyes. The moon was at it’s full height and midnight approached.

A tearful Willow released her dear friend to assist the Mage’s magic but as S!Spike farewelled his counterpart, Willow touched his arm with bound hands and gave a begging look. 

“Already done pet. Once a year on the summer solstice three days here visitin’ rights for the boy ‘n as long as you’re bound, figure you’re welcome.”

Pet!Xander hugged his brother soundly and kissed the two babies before taking his place beside his *adored* Master as the portal opened.

As soon as the swirl disappeared, Angelus and Clarissa headed out with their pets in tow to take a rather exhausted Mage for a drink, whilst Spike gave his full attention to his magnificent claimed pet. The little ones were heading to bed with their Nanny and for the first time in days Spike clipped on Xander’s lead then grinned and grabbed the old soccer-ball on the way out the front door with the simple words, “Time for a run, pet.” 

 

……………….

 

Three years on, Sunnydale time, Willow visited on the solstice to find an extremely proud Xander with two very chatty little girls and an addition to the family. He had been bred from again and this time Nanny Jane cradled the dearest little two month old, dark haired boy in her arms as Pet!Xander, Spike and Willow arrived. 

Clarissa and Angelus arrived shortly after, and the family celebrated the new arrival together.

 

...........  
AU!Spike ruffled Xander's just longer than shoulder length curls again, playing with the single, elegant, fingerwide streak of pure white that seemed to have emerged spontaneously on the right side in his fourtieth year. 

Master was unusually agitated today and his Pet wondered if there was something he had missed. These days he always listened to the conversations and understood at least three demon languages having 'swotted' hard with the books from the Master's library, but could not recall anything particularly worrying, just the usual politics of the ruling clans.

He was his Master’s ears these days, quietly nudging his Master for permission to speak after a particularly difficult meeting if he thought Master may have missed something. Inevitably Master was on top of everything, but ever so occasionally Xander had picked up something. He had learned that the rewards for such an act were quite wonderful.

Who would have thought that the Zeppo... the dumb kid who only ever managed to read comics in high school, could end up so enamoured by reading, and such an able student in so many areas. He was still a Pet of course, but now had also sired a line, and this year at the age of forty five, he would be a Grandfather with Spike breeding Patricia at Clarissa’s behest.

His son at eighteen was lanky but beautiful – and displayed all the traits of his father, including a preference for males which pleased Spike no end. Indeed so much so that Chris now had a ‘stable mate’, an ‘exotic’ supplied by Mistress Clarissa, called Sahil. 

The dark skinned, fair haired boy with near black eyes and Chris were virtually joined at the hip (or more southerly regions in private) and were a handsome pair of males by anyone’s standards. Mistress had even shown them as a pair *and won* at three recent shows. All his children were perfectly trained, good natured and intelligent. Master adored them and Xander was immensely proud.

But when the doorbell rang Spike rose almost without removing his hand from Xander’s hair. The Master apologized to his Pet rather distractedly as Xander couldn’t suppress a slight yelp when a tuft of brunette left with the pale hand.

It was Angelus and Mage Julian. The Pet knew to stay kneeling and he knew now that it must be something serious. The pregnant Patricia and Madeline had been locked in their room and the boys sent out to exercise with Panna. It was certainly not a typical evening.

“Sire!” Spike bared his neck and accepted a small amount of blood from a wrist in return.

“I still think this is mad… William. Claiming and now… this? I *forbid* you to Mate! You can take him as Claimed but not the other.”

“No need you Goit!”

“Hey!”

“Sorry… But there is no need… boy’s mine and I love him to bits… E’s happy as Pet… just want to make it permanent is all… none of that under the apple tree an’ get a replacement!”

Angelus looked pained at the last statement, his darling Luka, but they were too late… 

“Oh Sire, I really… look I’m… just let me do this, *please*!”

Angelus looked over to the handsome Pet, well toned and perfectly behaved, he knew the human had been claimed twenty plus years previously and had been a constant companion to his Childe ever since. He missed his Luka terribly. The new one Illi was sweet and well trained, but still too young and not nearly as bright.

Angelus knew better than to speak a demon language, even quietly, in front of Spike’s Pet, so chose Gaelic, “The Mage will secure the connection and the personality. He will be turned but won’t change his sweet character, nor forget his place. Does he know?”

“No Sire.”

“Good. Then take him now willingly. Take him fast and during lovemaking, before he realizes. He will struggle too much otherwise, and you will risk refusal and an ugly mark.”

Xander could not understand why Master Angelus would use his native tongue with his Childe but then decided that perhaps that was the reason for his Master’s agitation. Something to do with family. 

Xander was used to his Master’s afternoon amour, especially if he had been bothered by some negotiation or other, so was unsurprised by the touch of a cool hand, leaned into it momentarily then stood and followed.

He was a little surprised by Master’s gentle touch, but reveled in it and returned it easily. Their lovemaking was always joyful but this afternoon, Master was utterly amazing! Xander’s body was worshipped by licks, caresses, kisses and nips. Master tasted his pre-cum then moved up to share a passionate kiss before slicking them both and sinking into his adored Pet.

“I love you Pet… want you with me forever… want you…”

Xander felt the cool hard member find it’s rightful spot inside and simply moaned, “Oh *yes*!”

Xander was at the peak of ecstasy as Master hit his pet’s prostate yet again. Spike felt his Pet begin to climax and took that moment to bite deep into his claiming mark and feed. Xander registered a tingling in his limbs then the world started to slip into oblivion. He had the awareness to squeeze Master’s arm a little, but unlike normal the suction did not stop this time. 

He was barely able to respond through the blackness as Master gave him blood from a wide slash on Spike’s chest, then Angelus fed him a little from his own wrist as Master came inside him. He released also, vaguely heard chanting, then let go his human existence.

Xander the Pet, the vampire companion of William the Bloody, woke two days later to a new world and an old one. He felt vaguely the same – but craved… Master… in every possible way. Spike was there as his Claimed rose and slicked and entered him as the new vampire took from his Master, now Sire.

Julian and Angelus had left shortly after the ceremony, the mage confident of the result and Angelus keen to return home. Now Spike rang his Sire to thank him and let him know the process had succeeded.

His pet was now timeless, but utterly reliant upon his Master to feed as his sweet compliant submissive character had endured. Xander had no killing instincts yet the other traits like speed, strength and immortality had been inherited. It was exactly as Spike had hoped – and he had his Pet for all time.

Xander knew he was different, knew he had been turned, but felt only joy. His line would continue through his children, but he had Master for all time.

 

That night, in the presence of Angelus and Clarissa, and all his offspring, he had a new rose gold collar fitted. Encrusted with delicately cut rubies, pink diamonds and tiny white opals, Xander allowed tears to fall as Master fastened it and Mage Julian enchanted it. The collar would *never* be able to be removed. The white gold tag on the circle of titanium, that would also take his lead read, “Claimed Pet of William the Bloody.”

………………

That year, when the Sunnydale group visited, there was no hiding their secret. Xander walked at heel and knelt at Spike’s right leg as they had become accustomed, but there had been a shift. Willow and Spike knew it and Pet!Xander felt the prickle as the other entered, but all understood. S!Spike feeling slightly sorry for his compatriot having to deny his Pet the sun.

His own Pet!Xander had not aged, and not just in a not-ten-years sense… but *not at all!* He was as innocent as ever, as sweet as ever, and there was not a single difference in appearance since the day he was Claimed.

Willow and Angel had both spent weeks researching possible reasons as soon as the group realized. The Pet’s restorative powers matched his Master’s, and his apparent immortality seemed to be linked to the magic that had originally shifted him across dimensions, along with the Claim, and more particularly, the second spell Willow had used to push them through when they first went on their rescue mission. Somewhere in the text she had chosen to use the words ‘adored pet’ and ‘for all time’. 

Pet!Xander felt no different and couldn’t understand any of the fuss when Willow discovered her slight error, but reveled in his Master’s attentions and the celebrations that followed. He understood that he would be with Master always… but had no way of understanding how *very* long that would be.


End file.
